Destined
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: A/U Very loosely based between 3x11 & 4x09. When a Supernatural turns 16 they are given their soul mark, no changes, just Destiny, it can't be altered but can a person? Disclaimer; I do not own anything mentioned in this fan fiction, there is no copy right infringement intended. Rating; T for now to be on the safe side but could change in future chapters if needed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the result of a request for a Soul mate Klaroline fic, I'm not sure how far I'm going to run with it, if at all.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything mentioned in this fan fiction, there is no copy right infringement intended. **

**Rating; T for now to be on the safe side but could change in future chapters if needed.**

Destined

She had a secret, a secret that nobody would understand, hell she didn't even understand it. Ok so people would HAVE to understand and if she's being completely honest she could get used to it. Rules are rules, this happens to everybody after their 16th birthday, no questions, no buts. They, her family and friends know the rules, but they wouldn't leave her be, they wouldn't let her settle for destiny.

_Does he even know? Has he got his yet? Do I say anything?_

Caroline sighed as she slumped down on the cold, hard wooden floor in front of the floor length mirror. Her robe left hanging from her bare shoulders where she opened it after she felt.. _It. _She felt the itching, the burning, the growing of the black ink spreading over her delicate, fair skin and through her flesh and blood, she felt it for sure when she woke up this morning, but she knew it's been coming for a while, and she knew who it was who was having such effects on her mark.

You see if you're made/born a supernatural of any kind such as a Witch or Wizzard, A Vampire, Werewolf, Hybrid and so forth The Soul Mate Bond is automatically created within you. After your 16th birthday the bond starts to set itself in motion, you have no say on who your soul mate is, there is no changing destiny. There is also no changing the way you feel, you're drawn to your soul mate, your skin tingles deliciously when your around each other, you feel each others emotions whether it be in the physical or mental sense. No matter how far apart you are, if you're in grave danger or a state of absolute ecstasy your soul mate will know about. The soul mark, which is the name of your soul mate appears somewhere on your body, everyone is different, it can come in different shapes and sizes and different styles of writing, but it always appears somewhere visible for everyone to see who you belong to. The mark can appear as fast as a flash of lightning or it can take months even years to develop but it is always going to happen, destined to happen.

When Caroline was turned into a Vampire at 17, she didn't have time to think about the soul mate bond that would occur. Many months later when she felt the slight burn and itching on her collar-bone she still didn't think about it too much, she was expecting it to be Tyler anyway after they had been getting closer and closer. When she stepped out of the shower one day and glanced at her self in the mirror, all she could see was a small black line, it could have been any letter for any word. A few days later the line had formed into a definite L, with room on either side for more letters to form. But then things had started to slow down. And for days, weeks that single letter in a beautiful curvaceous font was left alone etched into her skin. That was around the time of _him. _Her memorable 18th birthday, the incident at the school with Mr Saltzman, the car accident and the kiss in the woods (the fact that it was Tyler's body should not be stated right now), the ball and the loaned dress, all of these occasions and many more and in no particular order are the reasons why her mark started tingling again and she knew exactly why, _damn it. _

There's no denying it anymore, what's the point. She trailed her fingers over the word that sat proud and beautifully just underneath her left collar bone, where it would be almost impossible to hide. She looked up to the strapless sun dress that hung on the door of her closet, _I bought that especially for the summer fair today, _she thought to herself. Her eyes flicked between the mark on her skin and the dress a few times before standing up and marching over to the closet. "Oh what the hell, people are gonna find out some way or another soon enough". She disappeared into the closet for a few minutes, when she returns to stand in front of the mirror, the beautiful dress flowing elegantly from her perfect figure, and hair falling loosely on to her shoulders she's holding her cell phone. She takes a deep a breath and holds the phone up to the mirror. There's a flash then a faint ***click***

***ding***

The chime on Klaus's phone lets him know of an incoming message, he digs the vibrating phone out from his pocket and taps on the notification bar, he allows the message to download a second whilst drumming his fingers absent-mindedly on his desk. He's in his study stewing over something ridiculous when he lets his eyes settle on the screen in his hand and that's when he notices who the sender is, _her, his Caroline._ His breath hitches and he wills his phone to hurry up when suddenly a picture flashes up on the screen, he almost drops his phone and clears his throat to compose himself, he widens his fingers on the screen to enlarge the image, he can't quite believe what he's seeing. He knows, of course he knows, when the spot on his right hand between his thumb and forefinger started to throb and pulse just moments after he met her he knew what was happening, but he never once mentioned it, he wasn't exactly her favourite person in the world and even though it was inevitable he wanted to give her time and space to realise on her own. He tried, god he tried so many times to woo and sway her but underneath his icy exterior somewhere he was a perfect gentlemen and he wanted, needed to earn her trust. He's waited hundreds of years for this, he would've waited a lifetime for her.

He finally calms himself and steadies his slightly shaking hand, he holds the phone up to his direct eye-line just to make sure he's definitely not dreaming or god-forbid hallucinating. There as clear as day with just the slight flash of the lens like a halo around her golden locks is his beautiful soul mate, looking innocently and shyly into the camera. He can't even focus on anything in the frame as his eyes lock on to what is making his heart beat twice as fast, he can hear it pumping in his ears. There gloriously displayed, on her bare collar-bone, _what a fabulous place, _he thinks and can't stop the proud smirk from appearing on his lips, is her bold, clear mark, in fancy writing but in no way hard to read.

**Klaus**

His grin has turned impossibly devilish now, he saves the image and switches to camera mode. He pulls out his right hand from his sleeve, subconsciously and sometimes automatically he's been trying to hide it away recently, he certainly didn't want any prying eyes or gossiping tongues catching a glimpse before the time of right, but now the time is perfect. He holds his hand out facing the camera, with his mark teasingly on display.

***beep***

The phone vibrates in her hand minutes later, it startles her from her thoughts and breathlessly she swipes the lock screen open, her breath catches at what she see's, but was she really expecting anything else.

**From Klaus:**

**Image:**

**Caroline**

**Text: **I assume you dressed appropriately for this beautiful summers day?...I'll see you at the fair later. K x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so as requested here it is, I do try to stay as canon as possible and stick to realistic time lines but this story is A/U anyway so please bare with me, I hope you enjoy and if there's anything you would maybe like to see happen with this story please do suggest so and I'll try and in-corporate if I can, happy reading **

**Disclaimer on 1****st**** chapter, Rated T, Warnings: possible light swearing and innuendos. **

Destined- Chapter 2

"Hey Caroline have where you been? You said you'd be here like an hour ago, is everything ok?"

Ok so after receiving that text from _him,_ she kinda had a mini panic attack. Seeing her name, his mark on his hand, such an obvious open place, god how had she not noticed it before or had his just developed recently too. She went from being powerful and reckless and un-caring to utterly terrified in moments. She'd done it now, she showed him her mark, made herself available for him to claim, and rightfully so. He was going to be at the summer fair in the park today, waiting for her with his mark-her name, in the park the same place practically everyone she knew would be. It's too late to back out now, what was she thinking, why did she send him that? Yes Klaus can be horrifically awful and sinister, but the man does have a heart and she knows that better than anyone, she knows how much he desires her, wants her. She can't just tease him with the idea of being his willing soul mate then decide to back out, she's not that cruel even if maybe he does deserve it, or maybe it's the bond in her that is making her feelings for the Hybrid overshadow what he does and doesn't deserve. He wouldn't let her get away now anyway. Now that the bond has been established between the two mates, it only grows stronger, Klaus wouldn't give up, he's tenacious at the best of times, but bonded Klaus? There's no point in even trying to get away from it all, he would kill the whole world's population just to get to her and she knows it, that's what's both beautifully and terrifyingly romantic and dangerous about the soul mate bond.

So after a few moments of pulling herself together she inhaled a deep breath and tried to think as rationally as possible. Ok so maybe she'll go to the park and wear a scarf and just try to avoid him for as long as possible then talk to him later that night, she would have to talk to him, there's no changing the inevitable. She clenched her fists at her sides, determined and marched to the opened window in her bedroom, she dangled her head out just a bit trying to catch a cool breeze on her face. _Oh my god, it's there's no breeze out here what the hell Caroline it's like a hundred degrees._ Ok ditch the scarf, plan B, what the hell is plan B?

So after another few moments of freaking out, a splash of water on her face and several missed calls and texts she finally made it to the fair, she noticed her friends lounging around on picnic blankets on the grass and slowly made her way over, avoiding eye contact with everyone and hoping to god that, _he, _didn't show up at this moment, not yet anyway, she needs to deal with her friends first.

"Hey Bonnie, hey guys, yeah sorry, had a.. hair emergency, all's good now" She lets out a strangled half laugh and curls a finger around a lock of her hair to try and reiterate the lie she just told. The small group all gave their greetings and then went back soaking up the rays and enjoying the day, not paying much attention, _huh this may not be as bad as she thought. _Jeremy was laying with his head propped on Bonnie's lap, his mark Bonnie's name, of course, sitting proudly just above his right breast plate, peaking out the trim of his tank top. For a while nobody thought he would get one but one day he felt the tell tale signs and there it was, Bonnie's appeared shortly after, she thought that with Jeremy being a hunter and all the trouble he went through with Alaric's ring was the reason why the bond developed. Her matching mark was on show on her right wrist as she lazily stroked through his dark hair on his head. Matt was sitting next to Jeremy, obviously unmarked, he was leaning back on his arms listening to the music that was playing quietly from the iPod dock beside them. Tyler wasn't there, thank god, he kept disappearing recently with no explanation and honestly she just couldn't keep up with him anymore, explaining the soul mark to him would have to be a problem for another day, although there wasn't really much explaining to do.

"Hey where's Elena and.." She didn't really know how to finish that sentence, if she thought she had a case of bad soul mate luck then god knows what Elena was going through. Maybe that's the reason why she felt so confident about showing off her mark this morning, because if maybe she got a hard time off everyone else, Elena would, _should, _understand. Elena's mark started to develop slowly on her hip-bone after the car accident, the second one. Like Caroline's started out, Elena's is a single, lone letter, A. Now a while later and there's still nothing, but everyone knows who the only two options are. Now here's the problem, the brothers in question both have theirs also, on matching shoulder blades, also the single letter A. And here's the thing, her mark tingles around both of them and although they've both made it known she is the only one who could be their soul mate she's not so convinced, there's a lot of people with the letter A in their name who yearn for the Salvatore's attention. Yeah it's a big mess.

"Who do you think she's with?" Bonnie replied with the roll of her eyes and held up her wrist to show her mark as if to say 'bond issues', _yeah I know what that's like, _Caroline thought to herself. "Hey nice necklace Car" _Ok she noticed, stick to what we rehearsed. _Caroline nervously lifts her fingers to the heavily, overly chunky gold necklace that was draped wide and long around her neck, spreading just nicely over, _it._ "Aren't you a little hot wearing that though?"

"Yeah well you know me, fashion first and didn't want to seem too bare you kn…"

"It's beautiful, so strategically and carefully placed too.." _Ooh shiii…_

"What do you want Klaus?" Bonnie stares at up the new addition of the group, her facial expression utterly bored and uncaring, she failed to notice her best friend almost jump out her skin at the sound of the new voice behind her. "Don't you have someone to terrorize or.."

"Oh calm down little witch I'll be out of your hair in a second, just wanted to make my presence known that's all, hello Caroline" _This is it. _Caroline painted on her best 'I don't care about Klaus' smile that at one time was real but now is a genuine 'Klaus is here for me, again but don't let anybody know how I really feel about it' smile. She slowly pivoted around, _please don't screw this up, not yet, I'm not ready, I thought I was, I'm such an idiot.._

"Hello Klaus"

"You look as lovely ever, dressed for the weather I see" His grin is both delightful and infuriating.

"Thank you_" You look_ _devastatingly handsome as usual, _is what she wanted to reply, but bit her tongue. He did look just a little bit gorgeous in all honesty, wearing a light, long sleeved polo and faded jeans, his hair tousled, jaw lined with a short fur of stubble and a spatter of sandy hair peeking out of the V in his shirt underneath his signature necklace.

"That jewellery around your throat as elegant as it looks does seem to be rather out of place for this beautiful day..does it not itch and burn in the sun?" _He knows, he knows what he's doing, the ba…_

"Uh ok Mr Dior, are we done here giving fashion?" Bonnie was both perplexed and uninterested, she moved to stand between her friend and the Original, oblivious and unaware of what was really going. Jeremy gently tugged at her wrist, a silent sign to tell her to stay put. Klaus didn't even glance in the witch's direction, his eyes dancing mischievously were fixed on to the gold on Caroline's bare skin, in that spot, and grin growing wider and wolfish by the second.

_Think Caroline, think, do not look down, do no.. _Too late, she shifted her weight on to her other foot and fumbled with her fingers as her gaze fell onto Klaus's hands. They were clasped together at his front, resting against his leg, his left hand resting completely and fully over his right, with only his fingers on display. _He's playing games but all may not be lost with the troubled hybrid, redemption still lies within soul, he just needs a little guidance, he needs her. _She tilts her head back up, surprised and washed with relief to meet his steady, understanding gaze, her wide orbs of clear blue meeting the hazy dark blue of his, and she smiles, at him, for him. With a quick as a flash wink he starts to turn away whilst digging his phone out his jeans pocket.

"Good day one and all" He calls over his shoulder with last glance at his mate before turning his focus to the phone in his hands.

"Ok what the hell was that all about? We know he's like obsessed with you but that was ju.."

"Just leave it Matt, I don't, I-I can't…."

"Car are you ok?" Bonnie is standing now as she takes the blonde's hands in her own, the two men are looking up at the two from the positions on the blanket with curious, concerned expressions. "Is something going on with you two or..?"

"No no, of course not, it's just Klaus, typical Klaus." And she's right, typically on the outside he appears to be unruly and unpleasant but with her, he always manages to surprise her, there is something in him, something there that she can learn to..live with, learn to lo…

***beep***

She's pulled from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her purse, Bonnie pulls away and returns to Jeremy's waiting arms, the two share curious looks but they better than to question when the blonde vampire is not prepared to answer. Caroline glances at the sender on her phone notification bar and starts to wander off towards the busy crowds whilst hurriedly mumbling over her shoulder to the rest of the group. "I'm just going to look for my mom, she'd said she'd be around here somewhere." She didn't even wait for a reply as she hurried off, not even looking where she was going, her eyes were glued to the small screen in her hands.

**From Klaus:**

**I NEED to see it later today. Yours, K x**

Her heart fluttered in her chest as her breath caught in her throat, her blood sang in her veins excitedly and as if on cue her mark started to tingle teasingly on her skin. She stopped walking abruptly, and closed her eyes, with just a second needed to calm and focus her feet started moving on their own accord, leading her in the opposite direction to where she was originally mindlessly wandering.

She was headed to where he was, and she didn't have to ask where in the park he was hiding, waiting, for her. Her mark, his name, _him, _tickling and beating like the heart in her chest was leading the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Destined Chapter 3

Klaus was unable to contain the smirk that appeared on his lips, after a beat it turned into a full on all-white teeth, victorious grin. _She was coming, to him, for him. _He felt it in his skin, his blood, her name swam in his veins and he felt her heart beat within his own. His right hand tickled and twitched, the letters of her name bold and bright, glowing, standing out on his skin. It shouldn't seem this intense, _is it supposed to be this intense? _Yes he has been fascinated by her, some may say obsessed with her, falling for her right from the off, even before he felt the mark make its appearance, he knew she had a different effect on him to what other females had over the many years. He didn't have the time to think about the minor (or major) details now, what's important is that, _for now, _she's un-resisting, choosing to accept him for all he is as her soul mate, allowing herself to follow the path that was destined for them, the fates had spoken after all. Everything else, everything that was waiting to come between them would just have to..

"Klaus?" The name on his skin pulsed at the sound of her voice, he turned around to find her mere metres away, even thinking of her drives him to a state of day dreaming, switched off to the world, _what was she doing to him? Was this really the bond? _

"Not that I'm not utterly delighted to see you right now Caroline, but you could have stayed with your friends a little.."

"Cut the crap Klaus.."

"Nice to know the bond hasn't turned you into a quivering, weak at the knees mess and you're still your bossy, determined self." They stand a few feet apart now, arms crossed, shoulders squared and staring at each other, eyes warm and sparkling and matching grins occupy their lips. They were standing in a quiet area of the park that was shaded by trees with a small fish pond surrounded by washed out stone benches and twinkling lights. It was deserted thanks to a little compulsion on behalf of Klaus to the handful of people who had wandered from the activities and the events going on in the busiest section of the park. The music and laughter and chatter from the fair on the other side of the trees were filling the air in the distance, the atmosphere was peaceful, serene, unknowing.

"Look Klaus I-I don't know what to sa…"

"Please Caroline, let me, let me say something first," He gestured to one of the benches beside him, his features impossibly soft, un-characteristically so, _for her, _she noted, this is the side, that only she gets to see, _if only she could change that, let everyone see the very possible human side to him, would he let her try? _She took tentative steps towards the stone structure, only then did he follow behind her gentlemanly so. They sat inches apart on the stone, and she turned to him, took a breath and waited, _this is it, they have to work this out, there's no getting away from it, from him, does she even want to get away from him? _The rush of blood pumping loud in her ears, and the excitement spreading over her skin and causing the gooseflesh tells her all the answers she'll ever need.

"I understand that we've haven't seen eye to eye on some occasions, you've made quite clear your opinion of me time and time again too…" He grins while he pauses, choosing his words carefully but truthfully. "Caroline I don't need to lie to you to or tell the truth, you've always known how my feelings lie for you, but I need you to know that while this quite literally changes everything, there is one thing will not change.." She waits for him to finish, her eyes glimmering with unshed emotion, she's happy, she's scared, she's bewildered.

"Me" and just like that her heart plummets to her stomach, she's both thrilled and terrified, he senses the tension within her blood and bones and slowly reaches forward to smooth a thumb over her hand, his mark teasingly close to bare skin, quivering and cool in the late summers breeze. She doesn't move, doesn't react, she allows the warmth of his light touch to take over body and wills herself to stay in control, _hear him out._

"The advantages of being an original, a vampire and a werewolf, is that I have had many years to travel, to experience, to meet folk from all walks of life, I've learnt quite a bit about the soul mate bond. It can make you seem, feel like you're a changed person, it can give you a whole new meaning to life. You live for your soul mate, you aim to please, and you seek their love and affection always.." He turns completely so he is now facing her full on, their knees brushing, his thumb still gently stroking her hand and with his free hand he subtly, and achingly slow starts to sweep up her bare arm.

"The thing is Caroline, I've never needed the bond or the mark to tell me that, to tell me that it was you who would make me behave that way, I haven't, I don't need Destiny to show me the way in this sick and twisted miserable game we call life.." he drawls out the last word with a low, quiet growl as his hand reaches her bare shoulder and his fingers start to sweep over the skin. She's completely frozen, transfixed with his words.

"I will not be defined by anything but myself, I have a reputation to uphold and no bond will change that…but you...you are like the angel and the devil on my shoulder, pushing and pulling me in the right direction.." She's speechless, what is this, a matter of fact, a statement, a lie to try and push her away only to pull her back with his senseless charm and flirtatious yet ever the dapper gentleman persona. What ever the hell it is, right now, in this moment in time she can't find it in her to think of the correct reply. With the way his dark gaze is boring into hers, and his fingers deftly undo the clasp at the nape of her neck, she can't seem to find the sassy, sarcastic, stubborn, defensive Caroline, she just wants, needs to be here, listening to him, looking at him, her soul mate.

The chunk of gold falls to bench by her thigh with dull thud, but she's too far gone to notice, her breaths are escaping her lips shallow and fast like little pants and she can't stop her eyes from sweeping over his face, those eyes, the curve of his nose, his fuzzy lined jaw, those lips. His fingers skip lightly over her bare shoulder, the hollow of her throat, the light bump of her collar bone and then finally…the very moment his skin connects with his name on flesh, the feeling is electric, a tiny jolt, a stomach of fluttering butterflies, toes curling and fingers tickling.

His are eyes down, watching the contact, at first his face serious and deep in thought, then as his mind switches back to reality his lips form the most perfect victorious smile, wide and un-shameful, satisfied, finally, he has what was always his.

"This though, you here now before me, with my name marked on you for evermore, for all to see, the feeling of your heart beat along with mine in my veins, just to clarify, this means that you are mine Caroline, I'm giving you this moment to understand that I cannot change, you deserve my trust and my honesty and I can ensure you that you have it indefinitely and unfortunately I cannot make promises but you are mine."

She still doesn't quite understand what's going on, this morning, her confident and ruthless bravado, texting Klaus a freaking picture of herself, she doesn't know where that person is, she didn't anticipate that Klaus would turn things around this way. He finally has what he has always craved, and Destiny has stuck a big old tattooed confirmation on it and he's still being his old arrogant, cocky self,_ damn him, damn her. _Why does she always look for the good in him, seeking for the human heart she knows is still in there, why did she think this would make him any different?

All thoughts of logic and truth and denial are flushed from her mind as the rapid crush of his lips force their way down on to hers, her cheek, the flesh behind her ear, her neck, her shoulder…her mark.

"Mine…"

His voice is a whispered growl, raw and low, grumbling but heavily in control, as his lips connect with his name on her skin again and again, and that one word repeats once, twice on and on from his lips.

_Oh man she's done for…._

**A/N sorry for the late update guys, and I'm not sure if it's even any good, I'm having personal inner debate issues with this, trying to decide on the direction in some places. Bare with me, happy reading! : )**

**And TVD 5x11? OMG! Fanfiction high fives all round! **


	4. Chapter 4

Destined Chapter 4

Two Days, it had been two days since, _the thing, since him. _Surprisingly she had only heard from him a couple of times since they departed on Saturday evening, when they finally ripped their lips and fingers away from each other long enough to realise that Caroline's cell had been ringing and beeping and vibrating incessantly. She detangled herself from his even more than usual possessive arms and chest and hands, and she wouldn't admit it but she did not find that an easy task nor did she actually want to perform that particular task in the first place, but something was telling her to leave, get some space, some air, some time.

She returned to the activities in the crowded park but not before hastily locking her necklace back into place, she revelled in the cool and soothing touch of the metal on her flushed skin and took some deep breaths to try and calm herself and her body. She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to tease the curls back into place and patiently willed her mind to concentrate on the fair ahead of her and not the distracting pull in her veins as she walked further away from, _him. _She found her friends huddled around a picnic table, talking and laughing and gazing at the red and purple sky that was slowly darkening with the lowering sun whilst waiting for the fireworks to start. Caroline was both surprised and relieved to see Elena had joined the group and of course wherever she was, not too far away was…Damon stood brooding not far from the group with a sliver hip flask in his hand and looking around ominously, and Stefan was sitting next to Jeremy and Matt making small talk. He looked up and caught eye contact with Caroline as she approached the table, he looked like he was about to stand when Caroline suddenly found herself being pushed backwards by a whirlwind of Black and brunette hair.

In the public bathroom after Elena compelled a pretty red-head to stop re-applying her rouge lipstick and leave and Bonnie had locked the door behind her click-clacking heels, Caroline found herself backed up against the wash basins and looking right into the curious gazes of her two best friends.

"Ok what's going on?"

"Spill it"

"Were you with him?...Klaus?"

"We know you Caroline and we know there must be some reason why you're suddenly finding him tolerable, you ha.."

"Ok ok guys chill, chill..uugghh" Caroline let out an exasperated sigh and pushed past her friends to turn around and look into the small mirror hanging on the wall, she brushed a hand over her forehead and pushed some stray curls back from her blushing cheeks. "Yes I was with him, but it's not what you think, we were just, it's.." _Come on Caroline, think, what's your story? Ugh just tell them.._

"Caroline? Girls?" She was saved by a knock on the door and was that Stefan's voice? Elena moved forward to unlatch the door and Stefan's face appeared in the crack between the door and the frame.

"Um just to let you know that I'm going to accompany you're mom on that lead she has out of town with those discarded blood bags, I know she'd asked Klaus originally out of her better judgement and you'd had some reservations about it, so I'll go with them when she needs me to, he was surprisingly optimistic about the idea.." He held up the cell in his hand, as if Klaus was on the other end of the line and knew exactly what the hell was going on. Stefan eye's stayed fixed to Caroline's for a beat longer then with a slight reassuring smile and nod of the head he looked at Elena with his big old heart eyes then ducked out of the doorway, leaving Caroline clueless staring at where he was standing seconds ago.

"What? What lead?"

"More blood bags have been stolen?"

"Why does your mom want Klaus's help?"

"Why didn't she ask Stefan in the first place, he's always reliable and trustworthy or even Da,,"

_Oh..OH, oh god.._The penny dropped, Stefan knows, he knows and he was covering, _god bless Stefan._

"Look shh sshh, it's a secret investigation, nobodies supposed to know, they don't want any false allegations or people getting scared for no reason, so my mom asked me to talk to Klaus because she wanted to explore new options and maybe having a fresh fangs on the case would help..her words" _Good one Caroline, as if my mom would say that, _she mentally face palmed then steeled her expression, squared her shoulders and moved towards the open door. "So that's that but you obviously can't say anything and especially not to my mom, nobody can know just yet, it's probably something stupid anyway, so can we go back and enjoy the rest of the day?" She looked pointedly at the two girls, daring them to press any further when a loud bang and crackling sounded from above.

"Sure, come on, it sounds like the fireworks have started anyway" Bonnie moved quickly out of the way and out the door, Elena lingered ever so slightly then with a slight huff and a pout moved towards the exit also.

"Nice necklace Car.." She drawled and then disappeared.

"Yeah yeah" Caroline mumbled then followed just as her phone alerted her of a new message, she unlocked the screen and glanced down as she made her way back outside.

**Stefan: **

**I'll talk to you later…it'll be ok. Stefan x**

She spent the rest of the evening, enjoying the activities with her friends and pushing everything else to the back of her mind. That was until she felt the familiar pull and tingle routine in her skin, she knew he was leaving the park and could sense the direction he was heading in, he was going home. A part of her urged her feet to start walking, her fingers itched to extend in the direction he was leaving, she wanted to follow him, be with him, but she resisted. _You must resist Caroline, for now, learn to be away from him until it's too much not to, until you have this figured out and under control. _

When it was too cold to stay out and the sky was dark and dotted with stars, the group had a late dinner at The Grill and when Caroline thought it was socially acceptable she excused herself for an early night, she bid her farewells to the group and caught Stefan's subtle tilt of his head, as he picked up his cell of the table.

"I think I'll turn in too, I'll walk with you Caroline" He turned to look at Damon who was over at the bar, "I'll speak with Sheriff Forbes about the blo.."

"Blood bags…got it" Damon swivelled back around on his stool with a smirk and pulled the bottle in his hand up to his lips. _Damon knows too? Great._

The two left with no further questioning, it was no secret that they had become good friends recently, with Caroline being the voice of reason in the whole soul mate trio problem and there was no doubt whose flag she was flying. They left the bar and turned the corner and walked down the street in the direction of Caroline's house, they walked in silence for several minutes, enjoying the distant music from the quieting down fair in the park. After a while Caroline couldn't bear the silence, and broke out into a nervous, bewildered giggle. Stefan turned and smirked at her, knowing all too well the laughs, tears and tantrums that come with the soul bond,

"How, how did.."

"I seen it, he came by the house about a week ago, trying to blackmail us about some new scheme or whatever…"

"Wait what? About a week? You knew about this for a week and you didn't tell me? Stef.."

"He said he'd had it for much longer, was just getting tired of hiding it thoroughly after all that time, obviously I knew you'd find out eventually with having your own and I just figured you didn't need the extra stress of people knowing and you'd tell us when you were ready."

"Did you expect it? Him to be, be my.."

"Did you?"

Caroline wanted to lie, to keep playing the game, to hide and run, but what was the point, there's no changing it. She bit her lip and nodded both dreamingly and dejectedly, it was strange the way her emotions were split in half that way, was it real or the bond fabricating her feelings.

"It's Destiny, it's for a reason, it will all make sense in some way and in time, you'll start to tell people or they'll see your mark and they'll just say 'oh yeah that makes sense that they're soul mates' it's just, you're.."

"Destined" She finished for him with a sigh. "I know, thanks Stefan." By the time they had reached Caroline's front lawn, they were coming to the end of their little pep talk and were laughing at the idea of Klaus becoming a trained, obedient puppy dog in favour of world peace.

"As if, could you imagine?" Caroline laughed and sat on the wooden step of her porch, Stefan hunched down in front of her laughing and watching her mood change empathetically.

"He'll change you know, I know he told you he wouldn't but just wait and see, even the wildest of beasts can be tamed by the soul bond, and having you as his mate? He'll learn from you, you're patience, you're kindness, your heart.. his own will start to shape around yours.."

"He's, he's not that bad" she tried and gazed off into the distance.

"I know" and Stefan's words were spoken with utter sincerity and truth.

"Hey I'm sorry about you.."

"Don't Caroline, I don't even know how long all this will take and I don't even want to think about when all of the marks are complete, lets just concentrate on your bond issues" he finished the sentence with a smile and started to walk away down the garden pathway.

"Don't give up Stefan" she called after him as she pulled her keys from her purse and moved towards the door.

"Ditto"

So that was two days ago, and today she waiting, for him. She'd received a text later on Saturday night asking if the cover story with Stefan worked, she'd have to quiz the latter on that at another time, and another text yesterday, Sunday, with a simple winking face emoticon, _god he's infuriating, _she didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't. This morning she waited until the very last possible second to leave for school, first period went smoothly and quickly and the others followed quickly after that. Lunch period she spent tucked away up in the bleachers, pouring over books and papers, ignoring texts from her friends and although she'd hate to admit, silently begging her cell to flash up with his name. She didn't know what to do, she had listened to Stefan's wise words, but also couldn't help the replay of words swimming around in her head from earlier on Saturday, from him. Klaus's charming, romantic, sweet declaration of love come demanding, threatening 'I don't listen to Destiny' speech certainly padlocked its way into her brain and her heart and was refusing to budge.

The rest of the school day both flew and dragged over, when she stared at her cell and day-dreamed about future possibilities the minutes ticked away, and when she tried to concentrate on school work and students and teachers it felt like time had just stood still, flaunting the unknown in her face. She couldn't understand herself, she didn't want to physically see him, not right now anyway, she wasn't sure what effect it would have on her and how appropriate she would behave on school grounds, but every time her phone lit up with a notification the disappointment she felt when his name didn't accompany the call or txt was like a lead weight in her stomach.

Last period was turned into study and revision time for the seniors and since she was a smart and dedicated over achiever Mrs Stackton gladly turned a blind eye when she asked to be excused 25 minutes early. She put all unwanted books away in her locker, and took off out the doors and down the steps, she was a few feet away from her car, planning her evening, she would just go home and call the girls and get takeout and..

"We're not skipping school early are we?" _Are you kidding? It's like 2.40? You couldn't have waited jus… "_Do you need a study partner?" _Jackass.. _She composed herself and slowly turned around unable to stop the small smile from teasing the corner of her upper lip.

"What are you do…"

"Let's not do this Caroline" He took a step forward, his hand rose as if to take hers or caress her arm, then with a subtle glance around at the handful of students occupying the parking lot he allowed his hand to fall back alongside his body. "Lets not pretend that we have to ask questions, we know what this is, what is expected of us, I know you need to time and you can have it, but the bond is established now, it will only grow stronger from here on out". His voice dropped to a near whisper and he took another small step towards her, backing her thighs up against the hood of her car. "I'll try and make this easier for you, for us, but you can't hide me away for much longer, hide that". He pointed to her collar-bone that was covered in the yellow fabric of her high neck t-shirt. _God is this guy bi-polar or something?_

"Ok Klaus, what do you want?" She sighed and gently, ever so subtly grazed her fingers across his hand that was hanging by his side. He smiled as he felt the movement and wiggled his fingers slightly, finger tips brushing. He shook his head slightly and refocused his gaze to hers, he was just about to reply when he was startled by what felt like a static shock, she moved also and inhaled a deep breath, her heart starting to beat faster and stronger like she had two hearts. They both looked down at the same time as if both realising what was happening, Caroline's fingers un-consciously were stroking against the black, fancy writing on his hand, the pads of her fingers and thumb caressing the letters, nails scratching lightly, teasing. He tensed up and let out a shaky breath, he entwined their fingers fully and started to pull her away from the car and opened the passenger door with his free hand.

"Let me take you out on a date" His smile was astonishing and accomplished, dimples sat at the corner of his lips and his eyes crinkled. She couldn't stop the giggle creeping up her throat and allowed him to push her head down gently so that she wouldn't bump it on the ceiling of the car.

"Hey this is my car, I'm in the wrong seat" she protested weakly and feigning an unimpressed look. He smirked as he shut the door and in a flash was sitting in the driving seat, backing out of the parking space. He placed an arm over the back of her chair whilst he looked out of the rear window. She was pretty sure that his hand draped over her shoulder, fingers touching the tops of her clothed mark was not a mis-placement on his behalf. He chuckled at her at her statement.

"Oh my dearest Caroline, we have a lot to work on" 


	5. Chapter 5

Destined Chapter 5

"Oh come on you totally made that up" Caroline choked back a laugh as she swallowed the last of the wine in her glass after swirling it around a little in her fingers. "Look here old man, I know you've literally walked with Dinosaurs but.." she ducked her head to miss the napkin that was pitched in her direction whilst giggling and tried to continue "b-but you were not there Paris when.." She was cut off this time as the breath was quite literally stolen from her lungs and unspoken words kissed away her lips.

This had become a familiar routine for the past three hours. When Klaus started to drive the car out of the school parking lot and Caroline had her gotten over her giddy excitement/shock she started to panic and where they were actually and going and what they were going to do. She hadn't actually answered Klaus, _a date? A DATE?_ But as the car sailed past the welcome to Mystic Falls sign and past any nearby towns her heart rate started to calm down and she eased back comfortably in her seat. She stole glances at Klaus while he drove between looking out the window and texting her mom, _god knows when she'd be home tonight. _

The atmosphere in the car was strangely comfortable, neither saying much, Klaus occasionally flicked through the radio stations then a after a short while would let out a frustrated groan and switch it off again when he wasn't satisfied with the current selection of songs. She took the time alone together in a confined space to really look at him, he's quite a beautiful creature in his peaceful subdued state. To anybody else who just so happens to glance into the car all they would see was a normal, nothing out of the ordinary man, but there is always more than meets the eye to Klaus, Caroline has always known that.

His sandy coloured messy yet perfectly styled hair and matching fuzz on his jaw strikes him as your typical twenty-something piece of eye candy. His striking blue eyes that crinkle slightly at the corners with the littlest up turn of a smile and the smile its self, starting out a smirk or a grin and evolves into a glorious display of pearly whites, these features set him off as an average guy with an average heart. His casual, un-bothered yet sexy appearance and dress sense brings the typical bad boy exterior and to the unknown eye many would not see past that, see deeper, for what and who he is. Caroline being a vampire or not, she has always seen inside who he really is, knowing, hoping to unveil more. When Caroline looks deeper into those eyes and past the devilishly handsome grin and features, she sees the torn soul that hides behind the façade of the mysterious man who lives in a small town with his troublesome family.

She sees the beast hiding, waiting to be unleashed at the slightest flair of anger that sits ready in the gooseflesh of skin when conflict arises. She sees the good and wholesome purity of his heart, sitting on the sidelines, trying to break free. In that moment she gets him, its fight or flight, its self preservation, he hides behind the monster that he has created and perceived to protect the very last part of his humanity.

As her eyes come back into focus and she shakes her head from her musings, she realises that the car is slowing down, with a glance at the clock on the dash she notices they've been driving for 40 minutes, _wow._ She risks a glance at Klaus and he's still concentrating on the road ahead, but a slight grin plays at the edge of his mouth, maybe she wasn't so subtle in her observations. She looks at him again and notices the glimmer in his eyes, it looks something like regret and guilt and then she feels it, remembers the pull in her veins and the familiar delicious tickle in her skin, reminding her that he's just there, their marks are close, and she realises that he could feel it, he felt the thoughts she was having. _This bond does nothing for rules and boundaries. _

They pull into a secluded parking lot, surrounded by trees and rose bushes that are strewn with tiny white lights that would twinkling beautifully so when the night falls. The sky is still a bright a blue, with almost no clouds, the air warm with the hint of a cool breeze and the sun still high and golden. At the edge of the parking spaces in a long narrow gravelled pathway that is guarded by plants and flower beds on either side, Caroline can just make out a small building on the opposite end of the walkway, but can't see past anything else, just beautiful bright, vivid colours and greenery and the scent in the air is sweet. Right in the distance Caroline can just make out the silhouette of a hilltop that meets the skyline.

"Shall we?" She pulls her gaze away from the window and turns to find Klaus looking at her expectantly, his face showing promise and also something unsure and unknowing, and she gets it, he's still testing the waters with her, he's trying, he doesn't know what to do and how soon. Everything he does is with confidence and also a lack of. He has one hand perched on the door handle, waiting for the go-ahead that this ok. She smiles and turns to open her door but in a blink the door is opening and Klaus is on the other side with a hand outstretched.

They walk down the long path silently, admiring the view and the smell, and even the atmosphere is blissful here, although there were a handful of cars parked in various other spaces there is nobody sight. Caroline should feel, nervous, unsure, frightened, she knows this, but she's not, she's comfortable, safe, at peace and she's perfectly aware of how strangely satisfying that feels. Their hands and fingers and legs brush lightly as they reach the end of the walkway. When they get to the entrance of the small building and Caroline reads some notices and signs that are hung up on the wooden pillars of the beautifully constructed porch. There's some white, metal French style patio tables dotted around the front lawn and water features that trickle in the most serene way are dotted around along with, garden statues and sculptures. Klaus disappears into the building whilst Caroline reads a sign that is picketed into the grass about animals and quiet zones, and she realises where they are. Klaus returns not a minute later with a wicker hamper in one hand and extends the crook of his elbow to Caroline with a tilt of his head. She links her arm with his and they walk around the back of the cabin and onto the lush of green, there are many pathways steering off into different directions but they continue on their own path over the blades of grass, heading towards a guard of large trees, oaks and pines and only then can she start to hear the tell tale sign of water rushing.

The nature reserve must have been made of nearly a hundred acres of land, in every way you look all you can see is distance and scenery and sky, its quiet save for the occasional birdsong and buzzing and humming and the waterfall from the reservoir that sits just down the edge of the small hill. There are swans swimming lazily on the water surface with their young following behind, lights and lampshades placed neatly and hanging from the branches of the tallest trees and as the sky starts to redden and the sun starts to slowly drop they start to brighten.

Klaus took out a blanket from the hamper and placed it neatly on the edge of the grassy hill within perfect view of the water. They were surround by trees and colours and nothing else and it was perfect, breath taking. Occasionally Klaus would pull out new contents from the basket and make Caroline giggle with the cheesiness of it all. When the bottle of wine and glasses were pulled out there was a slight protest of having school the next day but with soft words and whispers and promises of just one drink she found her glass full and in the middle of a conversation about Klaus's school life as a kid way back when, god knows when. It was all very interesting and, normal and just..easy. There were no misconstrued feelings or words, no-one around to pass judgement, no whispers or prying and spying eyes, just the woodland creatures that hid beyond the trees. The conversation moved gracefully and not at all awkward in anyway until the start to dip and hide behind the scattered clouds, slowly descending behind the distant hilltops.

There was no time to think, no time to realise that Klaus was being, _perfect, _he was being who she always knew he could be, and in return she was giving what he deserved in that moment, all of her. Eventually after a few shuffles from both bodies they finally closed the gap between them on the blanket. She could literally see Klaus's body shaking, feel the vibration within his skin, he was trying to hold back. So she helped him out, as he placed his glass down beside him and turned back to her with a question poised on his lips she pounced, he froze, allowing his brain to catch up to the movement of their joint mouths, then with a grin and delicious growl he reciprocated. And that's how it had been ever since, polite conversation, feeding each other strawberries, all that sickly adorable stuff until the moment was ruined by one of them unable to keep their hands of each other. All Caroline could think about was savouring the moment while it lasted.

Now Caroline lay on her back, all thoughts of Klaus disturbing the peace in Europe hundreds of years ago completely gone from her brain, as she concentrated on the weight on top of her. Klaus was sitting just to the side of her leaning slightly on his side but with both arms resting on either side of her head, his chest weighing down but gently so on top of hers, his legs were spread out before him and their ankles were brushing, trying to entwine but the angle wasn't right. Caroline didn't think it could be like this with him. She didn't think he could be so soft, so tender and caring, she was expecting ripped clothes and hurried movements and gasping for breaths. She wouldn't mind if at a later date things turned in that direction, but this for now was perfect, it felt right. It also hasn't skipped her attention that he's chosen to bring her here, somewhere secluded, he knows her concerns about the general reaction when people find out about the bond, and she's well aware that he won't be willing to hide from it for much longer, but against his own opinions on the matter not only has he found somewhere they won't be seen but somewhere utterly beautiful.

Klaus's right hand moved from where it was resting and slowly started to move up Caroline's writhing body, her hands were on his face, scratching lightly at his stubble, teasing his earlobe, their foreheads resting against the others. Then suddenly something that felt like a small electric shock, but a not so painful one, had them frozen and startled but unable to separate, they both looked down to find Klaus's hand resting on its side over Caroline's collar-bone, his mark sitting perfectly over the top of hers which was now on show thanks to his wondering fingers pulling down at the neckline of her tee. The letters completely aligned together, and the blood pumping under the surface almost made it look like the words were beating like they had a pulse, the boldness and preciseness of the black letters kind of looked like they were glowing proudly against the nude skin.

They looked up and caught each other's eyes at the same time, mouths agape and trying to swallow back the dry of their throats.

"W-what does that mean?" Caroline's voice was small but confident, her eyes glimmering with interest, nerves and both the sheer thrill and worry of what was coming next.

"Well, I think we have just unknowingly and successfully joined our soul marks" he looked back at her with the same soft features she was showing, something between excited and unsure.

"Ok I'll ask again, what does that mean?" Her voice was a pitch lower than usual, raspy and her grin was betraying the serious expression she was trying to display. Her fingers slowly found his and they curled around each other. His answering low growl grumbled up through his chest and his throat and he moved forward again eager to close the gap between their bodies once again.

"The bond is fully established now." His voice was a hoarse whisper as he pushed gently at her shoulders, urging her to lie back down. His lips found her pliant ones, and the battle for dominance between their lips and tongues was non-existent. She was submissive, accepting, allowing and giving herself over to him. And he could feel it, he pulled away for just a second and breathed against her jaw, allowing himself to calm while he swallowed a couple times, his muscles flexing, trying to form the words on the tip of his tongue, the words that meant everything.

"It means our bond is going to be a hell of a lot harder to hide now"


	6. Chapter 6

Destined Chapter 6

"I just don't get her problem, why does she have to choose? There is no comparison" Bonnie rolls her eyes and leans forward for a handful of popcorn from the large ceramic bowl on the coffee table, she's sitting on the floor with her knees hunched up to her chest.

"She's not choosing, she knows what she wants, she's just a little torn, and she clearly doesn't want to cause any conflict or hurt anyone" Elena waves her hand in the air as she states her opinion then reaches forward after Bonnie for her share of the sweet and salted snack. She's seated on the arm chair just to side of the coffee table where there's a range of calorific goodies and refreshments.

"Yeah but Vampires are obviously better than Werewo…" She's cut off by the abrupt silence in the room as Caroline clicks the pause button on the TV remote and turns to stare at the back of Bonnie's head, stopping the movie just before the pale brunette punches the hot wolf boy.

"Uh-oh" Elena sing songs with a smirk and raises her eyebrows to Bonnie as if to say 'you're gonna get it.'

"And what exactly is wrong with Werewolves Bonnie?" Caroline asks whilst sipping on her home-made cosmo, one eye-brow is raised and her mouth is set into a thin pout but a small smirk is playing right on the edges. She's sitting behind Bonnie on the couch with her legs crossed and cushion resting on her lap. Bonnie rolls her eyes at Elena then turns her head and the top half of her torso round to look guiltily at her blonde best friend.

"Oh come on Car, you know what I meant I was only kidding, they're both hot and strong and, wait..I-I thought it was over between you and Ty.."

"It is, it is…god I don't know what's going on with him, I don't even know where he is, I don't even think I care even more.." Bonnie sighs lightly and gets up to sit by Caroline's side, her arm entwining with Caroline's and careful not to spill her cocktail. Elena gets up and picks up the pitcher on the glass table and the two other empty glasses and sits on Caroline's free side with her feet up resting on the cushion on Caroline's lap.

"Are you ok Caroline?"

"Yeah we're worried about you, you've been kind of distant this past week,,"

"Yeah we haven't even seen you outside of school all week… like at all."

It was true, Caroline had gotten home just before curfew on Monday night, she'd already sent her mom a text to say she was doing some early prom and graduation prep with the student council and they all went for pizza after. On Tuesday she was lucky enough to find a note on the side unit in the hall when she got home from school, it explained that her mom had been sent out of town on some kind of last minute conference and training course with work and would be home on Sunday. Naturally she made good use of the privacy of the empty house and as if on auto-pilot her fingers glided over the familiar letters in her cell-phone address book, calling up the only name, the only thing that occupied her brain in that moment. He was at her door as soon as it was dark enough for the neighbours to draw their blinds. They spent the night huddled together on the floor pouring over old books from her mom's bookcase, Klaus pulling the words on the pages apart and offering his own phrasing, whilst drinking cocoa, _yes really that's what they did, and it was fabulous. _

Wednesday she made good use of the 'Stefan helping her mom on a lead' thing and told the girls she was over at the Salvatore's doing some research with Stefan, Elena was at home anyway occupied with Damon and Jeremy doing some 'hunter training'. So whilst everybody was blissfully oblivious Caroline and Klaus were lying side by side, face up on the hood of his SUV, tucked away between hilltops and trees and staring up into the navy blanket of the night sky which was dotted by silver swirls and clusters. They stayed like that for hours, pointing at the constellations, sharing stories and knowledge of astronomy and then somehow got onto the subject of Astrology. When it got too cold Klaus gathered her up in his arms, close and tight, and then when it was no longer possible to stay out any longer or later he regretfully delivered her back home, making sure to hang back down the street while he watched her enter her home, just in case.

On Thursday she decided to not make up any more lies, _they were getting harder to keep track on,_ and just settled for not saying anything at all. Lady luck really must have been on her side as she had study hall all morning, where she could ignore her friends and point to the passing teacher with a finger on her lips, at lunch she went off campus saying she had to do run some errands for her mom while she out of town. Last lesson of the afternoon she almost kissed the substitute teacher who was 15 minutes late and disinterested whilst explaining that Mr Harts's wife went into labour. She batted her lashes and gave her carefully revised 'Senior, student council, prom committee and even Miss Mystic' speech and she was out of there without another word or look of concern. She backed her car into a free space at the lakeside diner a half hour out of town.

She was expecting to have to wait a little while but as she glanced up out of the front wind screen window she was met with the beautiful, reflective glimmer of the water and before that the even more beautiful sight of Klaus hovering over her car, hands pressing down on the hood and the most cheekiest, dazzling of smiles on his face. They walked around the whole of the water's edge with take out polystyrene coffee cups and bags of seeds and crumbs of bread to throw for the waiting ducks and birds. Sickly sweet, rom-com style Klaus situations like this were becoming a familiar, pleasurable experience, that Caroline had to admit she couldn't get enough of. When they got back to the car lot the sky was grey and the air cool with the wind picking up, the area was quiet with only one other car parked beside theirs and the tell-tale signs of rain drops were starting to spatter on the concrete at their feet. They ate dinner tucked away in a booth right at the back, feet and ankles curling around each other under the table and hands fumbling, stealing from each other's plates. They stayed until the elderly waitress with bags under her eyes marched over with their food bill, which they hadn't yet asked for, she looked utterly bored as she pulled a large ring of keys from her apron and jingled them impatiently in her fingers.

So Friday came and she knew she couldn't hide from Bonnie and Elena any longer, she invited them over for a girls night, this is good, this is what she needs, her friends, some space, her mind completely averted from thoughts of him, that is until tonight's movie was decided.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, really I am, I'm just, just dealing you know? Graduation, prom, blah blah blah.." The girls nodded and took sips from their replenished glasses, waiting for her to carry on. "I think, no I know I'm over the whole Tyler thing, I'm ready for something more now, something real and permanent" She scoffs and takes another gulp from her glass. She looks up to the TV screen. "A-and I just think that why should she have to choose between a Vampire and Werewolf I mean not that I'm pro-cheating or anything but, but sometimes people can be both you know?" She points her glass to the frozen image of the on the flat screen on the wall, causing the contents inside to slosh around and not noticing the strange looks she was receiving from her friends, she was on a roll now, mixed with a little Dutch courage. "I-I mean, sometimes people can be both what you expect and what you don't, they can be exactly who you need and who you don't need and there shouldn't be anything wrong that right? As-as long as they are who you know you should be with, somebody who you can trust with your life no matter what, even though you know you shouldn't.." She cuts herself off with a sigh, unspoken words lingering on her lips.

"Caroline this isn't about the movie is it?" Bonnie tilts her head and leans in closer. Without even thinking she slowly starts to shake her head, her walls crumbling, ready to admit the truth, she doesn't want to hide anymore. The bond is growing stronger everyday, and it's harder to deny and control the feelings. Bonnie and Jeremy and most bonded couples cope ok with being apart because they have nothing to hide, they're love is out in the open and they can be honest about they're feelings. That's the hardest part of the bond, trying to dampen the urges and what you say and what you're body wants to do. Bonnie and Elena exchange looks and lean in closer, getting comfortable for the story that they've been waiting to hear from their best friend.

Then a thought suddenly comes to Caroline, _no this isn't right, he's been hiding for me this whole time, acting like a proper gent, for me, he should be here, we should be together when people_ _see our marks. _She quickly sits up straight and brushes a hand through her hair, disguising the little head shake as a way to flick her curls away from her face.

"Aaah I'm being silly, of course it's about the movie I just really love the sparkly guy and the tanned, tattooed shirtless guy ok.." She lets out a nervous giggle and leans forward to pick up the pitcher.

"Caroline come on, it's us, you can't keep doing this to us.."

"Look, I'm sorry you guys, I know I've been in my own head this past week, but if I told you that I'm fine and I know I'm going to be a lot happier in the foreseeable future, and that you have to trust that if and when I have to tell you something I will, will you guys accept that?" They look at each other, faces exasperated then reply with a nod of the head. "Good, thank you, and if I told you something that genuinely makes me happy but may not be the most perfect scenario at first, would you guys be as good of friends as you have been this week and support me anyway?"

"Yeah but Car.."

"Ah, would you?" She holds up a finger, silencing any further questions or comments. The two other girls nod again. "Good, I love you guys." She gives them a bright, beaming smile and tops up all of their glasses then rises hers and waits for her friends to join her in a toast. Whilst obviously biting their tongues and swallowing down any complaints and concerns for their friend, they decide to trust Caroline on this, this one time and move their glasses towards her.

"To, good times and good friends and hope and love and.." She's disrupted by the burst of laughter coming from the girls and joins them, giggling at how ridiculous she sounded, the realisation settling in that this actually could all be ok, and she could be happy and have what she wants, and actually admit to wanting it at the same time. They clink their glasses together rather excitedly and messily, causing some of the red liquid to slip over the side and down onto Caroline's cream, baggy bed shirt.

"Oh shoot that's gonna stain.." The three girls stumble to get up off the couch quickly, Elena rushing to the kitchen to grab a wash cloth for the spill and Bonnie taking the glasses and setting them down as Caroline immediately peels the shirt up and off over head. "I'm just gonna go put this straight in th…" A small crash and smash makes her look down to find Bonnie hunched over the coffee table, one of the glasses in pieces on the table top, her fingers are spread wide as if the glass just slipped straight from her grasp, but her head is up and eyes focused on Caroline, well Caroline's chest. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Elena standing in the doorway, she turns to look at her, the wash cloth hanging from her limp fingers, and her mouth wide open. "What? Like we all haven't seen each other in worse states of undress before." She rolls her eyes and scoffs and moves forward to go to the laundry room but not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging on the wall beside the TV screen. _OH. MY. GOD, this is sooo not the way this was supposed to happen.. _She tries to swallow, her throat dry as her eyes find Bonnie's behind her in the reflection as she stands up and watches Caroline cautiously.

"The movie.. my ass"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup that's right…2 updates in two days! : ) just to show my gratitude and appreciation for the overwhelming and unexpected response this story has received. I love that you are all so eager for more but my schedule is getting busier recently so I will try and update ASAP! Thank you and Happy Reading! Let me know what you think as always! **

Destined Chapter 7

Klaus could feel it, he could feel the nerves and stress and worry from his soul mate, he knew what was happening. He knew Caroline was with her friends tonight, after a few complaints and grumbles and many pacifying kisses, he left her house before the girls arrived, but he didn't expect this to happen. His body was vibrating, humming, itching to get up from behind his desk and go to her, but would it help? _Probably, most likely not_.

The hardest part for him was the guilt he could feel, she felt guilty right now with her friends, was it because if him? Why does he even care, is the bond, is she really changing him like he promised he wouldn't. He allowed his thoughts to run wild, as he felt the pressure in his veins grow stronger. _How will this work? Can I do this, for her? For me? Can I be who she needs?...what is happening to me? _Klaus, the almighty, unbeatable original Hybrid is allowing himself to be re-shaped by a soul mate, or is it just her, his Caroline, is it all really so terrible?

A growl builds low and quiet in his chest as his fingers dig into the wooden arms of desk chair, he closes his eyes and focuses on deep steady breaths.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ok let me get this straight, your mark, his name appeared on Saturday, almost one week ago, and you had no intention of telling us?.."

"You didn't even tell us you felt your mark growing in the first place, we assumed you hadn't met your soul mate yet.."

"What are you going to do?.."

"Does he know?.."

"Oh my god, he has one too doesn't he?.."

"Where's his?.."

Caroline had been sitting on the sofa, hunched forward, face in hands and elbows resting on her knees. Her shirt was back on and buttoned all the way up, in the grand scheme of things it seemed like a little stain wasn't such a big deal, the shirt could be replaced, a quick fix, if only it was that easy for the more important issues at hand here.

She had been here for 15 minutes straight, in silence, whilst Bonnie and Elena stood before her, brows furrowed, arms folded over their chests, like parents scolding a child for missing curfew or skipping school. Their firing questions were starting to slow down, and they were starting to shuffle slightly on their feet, eventually Bonnie sat down in the arm chair and turned to Caroline expectantly, Elena however stayed where she was, her gaze boring into Caroline's hands. Caroline peeked up through her hands after a few moments of awkward silence and made eye contact with both girls, they were expecting her answers now.

With a big sigh, she slumped back into the cushions on the sofa and looked up to the ceiling, silently thanking whoever needed to be thanked that her mom was away.

"You, you weren't supposed to find out like this, I promise I was going to tell you, soon, I-I just thought he, he should be with me whe…

"Woah woah hold up, what? We? You're actually acting on this?"

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to will the stinging tears behind her eye lids to back off, the one person she thought would understand, the person who has her own soul mate drama was the person who's words were now currently cutting into Caroline's head and heart like glass. Her eyes still closed she shakily tried to respond, her voice hoarse and quiet, defeated.

"Elena, I, I just, come on you must understa…"

"Caroline it's Klaus!" Her voice was raising, her posture tense. "I know it's destiny and it sucks and it won't change but you CAN be with somebody who's not your soul mate, sure it'll be hard but.."

"And would you choose to be with someone who's not Damon or Stefan?"

Caroline's eyes flicked open and she sat up wordlessly, slowly turning to look at Bonnie who was sitting up straight in her chair and looking at Elena with curiosity and determination sparkling in her mossy coloured eyes.

"Oh come on Bon that is so not fair, that is diff.."

"Yeah? How? How Is this different or fair? Nobody chooses their soul mate Elena, there is no choice in this, if your mark clearly read one of the Salvatore's names would you like them to be treated how you're treating your best friend right now? Would you be ok with them being ridiculed and made to feel awful over something they cant do anything about?"

A silent tear fell from Caroline's eyes and rolled down her cheeks, she didn't move or speak, she was in complete shock, Bonnie was not judging her, Bonnie was on her, against Elena. She risked a glance over at Elena who's posture was softening, just one arm was wrapped around her torso now, and one hand was pushing up through her long brown hair, her foot was tapping restlessly against the hard word floor. Caroline moved forward slightly in her sitting position her head bowed, ready to plead her case, but Bonnie was not finished.

"You and I both know how it feels Elena, yes you could choose to Ignore the bond and the feelings but it's god damned hard and not half as easy as you've just made it sound, and if there are feelings and emotional attachments already in place before the bond, which we know on his behalf there is, he's worshipped Caroline since he first laid eyes on her, give or take a few typical bad guy Klaus moments, then it makes it even more harder to ignore." Caroline's heart skipped a beat at what Bonnie had just said, he has always and will always be there, how can you choose to ignore that?

Elena let a shaky breath escape from her lungs and sank down to the floor boards, tucking her knees in to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her gaze turned from Bonnie's to Caroline's, silently imploring her to lift her head.

"I know what you're saying Bonnie, really I Do..a-and Caroline I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, or snapped and got angry, you can't help it I know, but-but still It's Klaus we're talking about, how can you just forget.."

"I'm not forgetting Elena" Caroline's head snapped up, her gaze serious, hands balled into fists on her knees. "I know who he is, what he's done, what he's capable of, but I'm also well aware of who has saved my life multiple times, who has in turn done something to help most of us at some point, yes he was an asshole and done some awful unforgivable things, I'm not forgiving him, I'm not accepting the monstrous side to his personality, but I'm not writing him off, I can't. Where would you be now if you paid closer attention to all the crazy stuff Damon and Stefan has done in the past huh?"

Bonnie got up off the chair and came to sit next to Caroline, mirroring her posture and looking expectantly at Elena sitting on the floor before them. Elena was sitting deathly still, her face soft and concerned and guilty, just staring at Caroline, contemplating the words that were just spoken.

"Elena I think the most important thing for us to deal with as best friends is that Caroline should have told us straight away" She turned to face her blonde friend and then spoke again. "I can see why you were worried about telling us, Elena is right that Klaus is impossible, but you know that too and you're also right in what you're saying. But you still should have told us, if only for the reason of having something like this on your shoulders and nobody to talk about it with. It breaks my heart that you felt you had to hide it from us." Bonnie shoulder bumps with Caroline causing a weak giggle to escape the vampire's lips.

"I didn't have, well, S-Stefan knew.."

Elena's body jolted up at the sound of the name she knew all too well.

"Stefan? Stefan knew and didn't say anyth.."

"He didn't even tell me he knew Elena, he saw Klaus's mark before I knew the whole bond thing was even a thing and kept quiet." Caroline kept her eyes on Elena still unsure of her friend in this moment but carried on talking.

" Um o-obviously we, Klaus and I have talked about it a little, well actually we haven't really talked that much but, but um.."

"Caroline are you happy?" The question coming from her quiet yet smiling friend beside her made her throat go dry, words falling silently, and tears pricking at her eyes, she just stared at Bonnie silently and shakily started to slowly nod.

"Good, because all this mess, all the other stuff, we can work on, you and he can work on, people will just have to deal if you want to make it work." She looked at Elena pointedly who was listening intently to every word but her face still expressionless and still no words, like her voice had up and left. "Now I'm not saying I'm going to throw myself into a bridesmaid dress yet but.."

"Bonnie how are you making jokes about this? Aren't you at all worried for her, he's dangerous, he's.."

"He would never hurt me and you're a fool if you think he ever would Elena, even if we weren't bonded he has been there for when he wasn't expected to, he has always shown to me the compassionate, moral side that nobody knows about and that's what this bond is about, finding each other, helping, saving, like two pieces gravitating together, it's I-it's destiny, and Klaus is not destined to hurt me." Caroline stood up, fists at her sides, willing the tears to stop flowing, but her features schooled into a kick-ass expression.

"There is obviously something that is keeping you in the middle of those two boys Elena, and you're working on finding the right thing to do, and that's what I'm doing, concentrating on what's right here, at least I can at least be honest with myself and with Klaus."

That did it.

**The Mikaelson Mansion…**

He was pacing, he was downstairs in front of the grand stair case, a mere few feet from the front door. He'd been here the past few minutes, trying to gain calm and control of himself. Up in his study moments before when he felt Caroline's emotions spike, and could almost feel his own eyes releasing tears he was up and out of the chair in a flash, his fingers bleeding slightly from the fierce grip he had on the wood. He pinned himself to a bookshelf, books flying and falling, his breaths ragged and out of time, fingers itching, reaching for his phone in his pocket, his skin felt like it was covered with both fire and ice.

When he felt her tears a second time and more prominent he all but flew down the stair case, but stopped himself at the door, his hands firm against the steel of the door frame deferring his body from moving over the threshold. When he felt the sudden anger and deep routed heat pouring though his blood, he started to settle slightly, his Caroline was feisty and her mouth and wit was sharp, she was fighting back, fighting for him. He could feel the cold layer he had fixed around his heart slowly start to melt away at the thought of her taking control, standing up and protecting their bond.

_You won't help, you'll make it worse, stay here, wait for her. _The most moral voice in his head kept repeating over and over, he himself not knowing where such patience and rational advice was coming from. But as the spine tingling sensation of fear and shock flew threw his skin, causing his veins to almost hurt, and the pounding in his ears grew stronger and more muffled until everything else around him was just white noise, he was out the door, by passing his car and taking off, his form nothing but blurred figure out in the black night.


	8. Chapter 8

Destined Chapter 8

Caroline sat on the cold, hard wooden floor boards of her empty living room, slumped up against the coffee table and looking up at the movie on the TV still paused, the shards of glass still scattered on the table top behind her, the only thing different was she'd finally rid herself of the stained bed shirt, it lay in a crumpled heap beside her on the floor, the stickiness and damp reminder of the fabric was too much to bare on her cool goose-fleshed skin. She sat in a black t-shirt bra and grey soft flannel shorts, bare legs crossed at the ankles spread out in front of her, her hands lay in her lap and tucked protectively between her fingers was the glass pitcher of home-made alcoholic remedies.

When Elena had abruptly stood and flashed forward, facing Caroline head on, almost nose to nose, Caroline prepared for the worst. She'd gone and did it, she said out-loud what everybody was thinking, as a friend she had every right to express her concerns for the brunette vampire, much like what had just happened between the three best friends earlier, but there is a time and place. The conversation had became too heated and Caroline could not bite her tongue, Elena is definitely not the innocent party in all of this but it shouldn't have ended. Caroline braced herself ready to defend, fangs ready to drop, aware of Bonnie's gasp and now standing tense body beside hers, but Elena simply stared hard and deadly silent into the blonde's glazed ocean coloured eyes, then as her own brown eyes started to water she fled the house with sharp Vamp speed.

Bonnie sagged beside her when the door slammed shut and let out a quiet "Oh my god, we all need to cool off." She turned to place her hand gently on Caroline's shoulder, "Caro…"

"Don't Bonnie, just go!"

"Car.."

"GO"

She felt awful, Bonnie had her back, she was trying to defuse the situation and stay neutral, but now Caroline couldn't take it, couldn't handle the guilt and fear she was feeling for what she'd said, truth or not. She knew it was just heated words and panic and worry between her and Elena but it still didn't sit right. It took her all she had not to crumple into a heap on the floor like a quivering wreck but she waited until Bonnie had reluctantly left and before she heard the gentle click of the front door closing she heard a faint "I'll be back Caroline, we both will."

So now Caroline was left alone, the pitcher already half empty as she drank from it carelessly, she felt numb and scared and lonely. Her head was hazy from the alcohol, vision cloudy, she wasn't thinking straight, she didn't want to think, didn't want to feel the guilt. She leaned further back against the table and sat back up quickly with a small shriek, she turned around to see a small piece of glass pointing out over the edge, she realised it was just a slight prick on the back of her bare shoulder, nothing that would pierce the skin but clumsily got to her feet to pick up the remainder of the glass.

She picked up the largest piece that also had a smudge of the red fruity liquid coated at the sharp edge, she let the cool smooth triangular piece glide through her fingers. Before she even realized what was happening the glass flew from her grasp, landing somewhere on the floor across the room and she tossed onto the sofa.

"What the.."

"Caroline are you hurt? Where? Show me wh.." It took her a few short seconds for her brain to catch up and register what was happening or rather who was. _He's here, _in front of her, arms stretched out grasping at her shoulders, eyes searching hers, roaming, searching, his features hard and worried. Then she feels it, the familiar flow in her blood stream, the tickling on her skin, she must have been too warped before to feel him coming closer, their marks calling to each other in the state of her distress.

"Klaus? Oh Um y-yeah I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just.." she struggled to sit up, not out of his grasp or away from him, just up to stop her head from spinning and collect her thoughts.

He pulled back to give her room but his body still rigid towered over her, protecting and warning.

"Ugghh everything's just a big mess that's all, you, you didn't have to come here.."

"I didn't have a choice, I thought you had been hurt, I felt your pain and fear.." He allowed the rest of the sentence to hang in the air as he took in the surroundings. Caroline watched him carefully, intrigued as his eyes softened, muscles relaxed, she felt the calm in her veins too as her heart beat started to fall back into a quiet, steady rhythm along with his. She watched his eyes dart to the pile of glass on the table, realisation dawning, and then his gaze fell to the wet shirt lying on the floor and smirk started to spread across his lips.

Only then when he was completely satisfied that Caroline wasn't hurt or in any danger or distress did he fully comprehend that she was sitting before him shirtless, and as if on cue her hand reached out and up behind her and grabbed the blanket lying along the back of the sofa, she wrapped it around herself with a shy, defeated smile. He smiled back and with a flash took off in all his hybrid form, cleared away the glass and was back sitting beside her on the couch complete with two new glass tumblers and a clear glass bottle of brown liquid that he probably found hidden in dusty cupboard somewhere in the kitchen.

He poured them both a drink and settled back on to the cushions, turning to face her completely, watching her expectantly and with care.

"So they know now, a-and it was awful, it wasn't meant to be like this, Elena got angry, I got angry, I said some bitchy things.."

"I can't imagine Elena's words were full of love and positivity either sweetheart.." He chuckled as a cushion was swung his way and just missed his chest, he flexed an arm out to grab at the cushion and took the opportunity to slowly inch by inch move closer to her, placing the cushion on his other side.

"I yelled at Bonnie and she didn't deserve it, she was actually pretty great about it, Elena not so much.."

"Caroline I felt your guilt, I felt the pain and regret you were feeling.."

"Yeah cause they're my friends, were like sisters, I let them down.."

"Because of me?"

"What do you mean?"

He took a long, hard swallow from his glass and gently set it down on the table. They hadn't really had much a chance of chance to talk about everything, the bond, them. Ok that was a lie they had every chance but chose not to, chose to ignore it and enjoy each other's company instead whilst they were still hiding from the big bad world. He knew that now was probably the best and maybe only opportunity they had to make sure they were on the same page, wanting the same outcome in this.

"Did you, do you feel guilty that I am your soul mate? Will it cause too much trouble for you?" He paused to collect his thoughts, swallowing a couple times and blinking more than needed, but his eyes remained glued to hers, open and honest, baring all, and she was lost at the sight and she could feel the sincerity radiating from him.

"There's no point beating around the bush with this Caroline, we both know how this works. I'm going to give you one chance, here and now, because that's all I have, I don't have it in me to hold back anymore, not with you."

Her eyes widened and her skin prickled as she took in his words, this declaration, she panted small shallow breaths quiet in her chest and gently placed her glass down beside his. As she leaned back again he caught her hand in his and they both gasped lightly at the delicious internal sparks of her fingers accidently brushing against his mark on his hand, it was very new and exciting still.

"It will be unbearable and excruciating but if you need me, want me to, then I will leave and I'll never come back, I'll travel as far as I can away from you and cut off my own hand, rid us both of the mark if it would help, if it means that you have a chance of happiness without having to regret it for eternity or blame fate and having personal choice taken away from you, I will do that for you." His voice faltered ever so slightly, his lips trembling and hands shaking as his fingers rubbed gently over her skin, but his eyes, blue orbs dark and glistening still never left hers.

And in that moment she knew, knew what she wanted and needed, knew what was more important than any of the stupid crap that went down here earlier. Of course he would do that for her, he would do anything for her, the crazy fool even offered to cut off his damn hand for her.

She couldn't stop the small sob/giggle that rose from her throat as she stared at him, the way his eyes softened and his teeth started to peek out from his grin as he could feel her reaction, feel her answer from within them both.

"The only guilt I felt was that I didn't tell them right away, it pained me that you weren't with me to tell them, to show them, a-and I regret that, that I kept you waiting.." And with that she was swept into his arms, this was it, this is it, the acceptance, the silent 'I'm yours' and hopefully 'forever'. Everything else was now part of the journey, aspects of their relationship to work and build on and what a wild ride that will be, but for now all he could do, all he was capable of was to focus on the 'right now' of the situation, and his beautiful soul mate in his arms, who was ready and waiting, his for the taking.

Their lips battled for dominance, hands and fingers searching, automatically reaching for the marks without second thought, he laid her down on the softness of the sofa and followed with his body. She opened the blanket and adjusted her body subconsciously, making room for him, her body pliant for him, like how it will now always be from now on, she wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders, tucking him into her.

He growled low in his chest as her fingers threaded through his hair, starting from the nape of his neck and up, around his ears, his neck, his jaw, she answered with a smile, and he reciprocated then kissed it away. They had time, they had forever, they didn't have to hurry, didn't have to be too fast or hard or too anything, they could experiment, explore.

He started to kiss his way down her throat, slowly, she knew where he was going and smiled at the thought, she couldn't remember ever being this happy. He moved lower and softer, licking and teasing and when he finally reached his destination, he kissed at each individual letter, nipped gently, fangs dropping and grazing, caressing the curves of the writing and her bones and flesh.

It was nothing like she'd ever felt, it was everything and more, a small gasp escaped her lips as her body started to lazily move on its own accord under his. His right hand moved through her hair, and rested gently on top, his mark sitting proudly on top.

"Seriously? It's been like what? 10 minutes? You guys couldn't have just held…"

"OH MY GOD" Caroline wriggled, struggling to get out and up, but she was stuck, _crap, I know exactly what you're doing, this is it now. _His body and arms and legs were pinning her down with no extra strength, but it was a clear enough answer to her request to move, all he did was lift his head up to the new voice that had entered the room.

With an exasperated sigh she looked up, to find him, looking intently at Bonnie, a wolfish grin playing on his lips and eye brow raised slightly, his muscles flexing and peeking through the thin dark green Henley he was wearing. She didn't dare try to turn to look at her friend in the doorway behind her head, she lay still, hoping Bonnie would just quietly leave, she'd understand, of course she would.

"Ah Bonnie how nice of you to return to our dearest Caroline here, oh and Elena has had second thoughts and came back too I see, how lovely, although as you can see Caroline is otherwise engaged, shall we say Bonding time if you will, so if you could be so kind to come back when you have a better sense of timing, that would be fantastic!"

_Freaking Hell!_


	9. Chapter 9

Destined Chapter 9

"Ok Google says, that trying to detach your soul mark from the patch of skin it resides in on your body should it be by loss of limb, burning the skin and flesh or laser removing treatment, is both a pointless and tragic task, is frowned upon and should not be attempted as results could end with fatal consequences…oh and is illegal in 11 countries…idiot!"

He grins into hair, his arms wrapped around her body and stroking the outside of her arms which were stretched out and tapping at her laptop on her lap.

"I didn't know what else to say.." He leaves light, soft pecks on the crown of her head, his hands reaching forward for her laptop and pulling the screen closed with his fingers then moving it to the side of the bed beside them where she was lying between his legs, resting against his chest, he was half sitting/half lying against the head rest.

"Well the internet has spoken, and it knows everything, and you're an idiot.."

"I doubt it knows more than a one th…yeah well…and you need new insults.."

"Yes, please finish that sentence, how old actually are you? What are you a sugar daddy? Cradl.."

Before she knew it Caroline was tossed over onto her back, just missing the discarded laptop, Klaus hovering above her, arms strong and long supporting his body, the muscles rippling and flexing in his chest and biceps, sheets messily wrapped around them cool and loose. She let out a surprised shriek and a giggle which were quickly kissed away and stolen from the tip of her tongue. He slowly lowers himself down, gently on top of her, he's taller than her, leaner and broader, his toes nearly dangle from the edge of her double bed but he bends his knees awkwardly to accommodate and mentally notes how much more perfect this would be on his own king sized mattress. His forehead rubs against hers, his eyes closed, just drinking it all in, sense for sense, his right hand both knowingly and unknowingly finds it way stroking down her neck resting on her collar-bone, mark to mark, it feels like home.

It was 9.30 on Saturday morning, Caroline woke up too early and too warm with the early sun rise peaking in from her bedroom curtains, she tried to stretch only to realise she was trapped, she turned her head very slowly and remembered why she was too warm. Klaus's whole body was draped around hers, legs entwining, arms tight around her stomach, hands draped over her upper-torso and fingers spread over her mark. His head tucked into the nape of her neck, breathing in her hair and scent as he slept soundly, his lips upturned slightly, his face soft with very little frown lines or crinkles, he was content even in his sleep. It had been a late and long night after-all.

After watching him a little while, like a baby, or puppy, so peaceful and adorable in a deep slumber, it suddenly dawned on her that this is probably the most and uninterrupted sleep he's had for a long time, no worries, no foreseeable death threats in this moment in time. She also realises how calm she feels too, all residual stress and worry she's had about everything, about school and friends and _him, _has gone. It must be the bond, how close they've been through the night, it literally is like some sort of remedy. She pondered her thoughts for a while longer, matching her breaths with his, steady and deep, then slowly started to kiss him awake, peppering light kisses between his brows, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his chin until her lips with caught with his and she opened her eyes to find him blinking at her sleepily, his lips moving against hers as if it's the next most important thing to do after breathing.

They greeted each other a very special 'good morning' for the next hour or so until they tumbled into the shower together, then eventually downstairs. They danced around each other in the kitchen, he prepared the coffee pot and set places at the breakfast counter whilst she poached the eggs and grilled the bacon, he would grab her on her way past to the fridge and she would tickle his spine whilst he reached up to grab the right mugs from the shelf. Like the 'dates' they'd been on the past week this was no different, it was awfully sweet and perfect and felt like it had leapt right from the screen of a typical romantic comedy. It was hard to not forget the old Klaus, the Klaus that was capable of so much destruction and distress, it was hard to believe right now they were the same person. This Klaus showed promise and so much humanity and hope, hope for the future, hope for change.

Whilst eating breakfast they talked about everything and nothing, they ignored their phones that were probably lying somewhere in the house un-charged and full of missed calls and messages. Caroline thanked him for last night, and he responded with a slight nod of the head, this was new, Klaus had to learn how to except praise and good comments, he was so used to pushing people away he didn't know how react when he was given positive interaction, like a toddler learning the rules of the naughty step and rewards chart. Caroline really was thankful though, things could have gone a lot worse.

When Bonnie and Elena had appeared in the doorway last night with, as Klaus had said no sense of good timing what-so-ever, Caroline was pretty sure everything had just got 100% worse. Bonnie had obviously talked Elena into coming back to talk things out and seeing that then having to listen to Klaus's not so helpful comments certainly didn't help. But then Klaus did something that was becoming familiar to Caroline, he surprised her, with a hearty chuckle he got up and headed towards the front hall, he stood in front of the two girls as Caroline sat up and rearranged her self in the blanket she had wrapped around herself. He grinned at them, his eyes twinkling mischief and brushed a hand through his messy hair, showing off his mark perfectly and proudly, it was hard to miss Elena's eye's widening as she caught a glimpse. Bonnie just rolled her eyes, trying to hide her own smirk and pulled Elena to the side with her to let him past.

"You ladies have one hour" He shouted as he sauntered through the front door, letting it close lazily behind him. Caroline just kept still and quiet until the girls came and joined her, finding seats in the living room, she had no doubt that Klaus would stick to his word and the girls obviously thought better of arguing with him too, _at least some sort of understanding was starting to form between the four of them. _

So the girls talked and cried and laughed and talked some more, and coming to the conclusion that Klaus and Caroline were going to work on becoming an established couple, _she thinks. _They cleared up all the fake cover stories and who knew and who didn't and that she and Klaus would tell people and show off their marks in their own time, preferably starting with her mom on Sunday, though she suspects she may have a problem keeping Klaus in line and not parading their bond for everyone to see at every waking moment. The hour was almost up and Bonnie hugged her friend goodnight, they still had more to talk over and gossip about but the most important thing was that Caroline knew she had her friend's support no matter what she did. Elena was still quiet and slightly distant, but they apologised to each other, hugged it out and changed the subject quickly. Caroline knew it was just have to take a little time for Elena to get used to seeing them together, she couldn't blame her, time heals all.

It was getting late and as promised Klaus breezed in just as the girls were leaving, they bid farewells and just as the door clicked and locked into place Caroline was upstairs on her bed before she knew it.

After breakfast they talked and teased and ended up on the sofa, then back upstairs, then back in the bathroom then back to the bed while Caroline did some 'Soul Mate' research as Klaus lazily drew invisible lines in her skin with his fingers.

And now they were here again, Caroline could happily imagine spending her Saturdays like this, all of her Saturdays like this, forever.

"What was that you were saying pretty soulma.."

They were cut off by the door bell ringing downstairs and an incessant banging on the front door, Caroline felt the low rumble of Klaus's growl vibrate against her chest but thought nothing of it, _aren't all men the same when interrupted? _

"Arrggh if that's Bonnie I said I'd text her, or maybe it's the mail man." She mumbled quietly to herself as Klaus rolled off of her to allow her to get up, she pulled a silk robe around her shoulders and headed for the stairs, very much aware of his heavy, protective presence mere inches behind her. The banging got louder and faster but as Caroline reached the bottom, Klaus hung back at the top of the steps, watching down, like a hawk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming...god…" She reached the door, unlocked the chain and pulled it open quickly towards her.

"Wh…Oh my god…Tyler?"

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow Chapter 10! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone!**

**Here we go….**

Destined Chapter 10

…..

"Woah Tyler, um h-hi, w-what are you doing here?" Her fingers were gripping the side of the door so hard, there were indentations in the white washed wood in the shape of finger prints and blood was starting to pool behind the white of her nails. Her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, she could feel the boom boom in her ears, _oh my god, shi.._

"Hey Caroline" His smile was wide and bright but also unsure and something uncertain lay hidden behind it, his eyes shone with something like regret, curiosity and disappointment. They stood for a few awkward seconds, staring at each other blankly.

"You gonna invite me in or?.."

_No, I don't want to, I can't, Oh my god…_before she could formulate and articulate an answer he was slowly pushing the door back with his hand and already stepping inside.

"I'm gonna take the stunned silence as a sign of being pleasantly surprised and come right on in anyway."

He grinned at her and walked towards the living room and further into the house. She stood stock still, her gaze hard and following after him, her throat working hard to swallow the dry lump, she allowed the door slide from her grasp and quietly click closed and started to follow the new house guest. _Do not look up, do not look at him, do not look, do no.. _as she made her way into the living room and shut the door leading to the front entrance, the door between them and him, she pretended she did not hear the muffled the growl coming from the other side and hope and prayed nobody else could hear it too.

She was suddenly filled with guilt and dread and regret, they were soul mates now, she should tell Tyler, Klaus should come down and…no that's a terrible idea. She wasn't going to lie about it or deliberately hide their bond, she wasn't ashamed, she just needed to diffuse the situation before it even began, not make a big thing of it, Tyler and Klaus are both already abrupt and conflicting personalities and one wrong word or move could be a huge mistake.

Tyler was in the kitchen and by the sounds of the clinking she could tell he was wasting no time in making himself at home. She gave herself a few seconds to think and recuperate. The familiar pull in her veins, settled her slightly but also made her heart ache slightly, she could feel him above her, pacing, no doubt wearing the upstairs carpets and rugs into nothing and trying really hard not destroy the contents of Caroline's room in fury. She tried to hide the slight growing smirk at how well she knew him, how she could predict his next actions, and the fact that he was maybe not so patiently waiting but waiting none the less for her to speak to Tyler first made her stomach swoop, he was trying, for her.

She knew she was on limited time, he will not stay up there for ever, she also knew she had to control her emotions and feelings, the slightest hitch in her breath or extra beat in her heart rhythm and he would be down here and she did not want to consider the after math. He will also no doubt be listening to every single murmur and sound made. _Ok Caroline you can do this, just make up an excuse as to why he has to leave, meet up with him later with everyone, somewhere very public, take Klaus, and then hopeful…_

"You like to drink the hard stuff now then huh?" Tyler came from the kitchen with two tumbler glasses and the bottle of brown substance already open, the one from last night, the one that was discarded when she and Kl… _no don't think about him, not even his name, control Caroline._

Tyler came towards her, passing a glass after pouring some of the liquor to the half way point and sitting down in an arm chair. _Good move Tyler, I Don't, Can't be sitting to close to you right now._

Caroline put the glass down on the coffee table with an un-amused sniff and sat on the sofa opposite, facing and watching the werewolf.

"It's a little early for drinking don't you think?"

"I've had a hard night, hard past few weeks.."

"Where have you been?"

"So we're starting with the tough questions already huh?" He gave her a nervous, unsure grin and shuffled slightly in his chair, passing the glass from hand to hand before taking a big gulp.

"I'm not really in the mood right now for humour Tyler.."

"And why is that Caroline?"

"Just, because..well…you left Tyler, you left without telling anybody, without telling me, I didn't know where I stood with you and now you're here acting like you have been all along?"

"I'm sorry I did that Caroline, I'm sorry I left with no explanation and didn't answer your calls or messages, I- I was running you know? In wolf form, trying to find a pack.."

"Why? We're your pack, your friends and family, you didn't need to go run off and.."

"I needed answers Caroline, research, experience.."

"Why are you back then? What did you find?"

"I'm back because instincts told me to come home, to you.."

"Tyler th-theres nothing…"

"I have my mark, well the start of it anyway.." He pulled his collar down on his shirt to reveal a small plain letters on the side of his neck, she could just make out an A, E and L. They were evenly spaced, ready more letters to join them, it looked like something was starting to form just before the A.

Her breath caught for a second and she focused on breathing deeply and steadily, keeping her face soft and neutral with a small sigh she pulled her eyes away from the mark on his neck and up to his steady gaze, he was staring back, determined and also something else that she couldn't put her finger on. She was suddenly thankful for the robe she was wearing that was wrapped carefully and tightly up to her neck. He watched her carefully, searching for something, awaiting a hopeful reaction, he drained his glass and immediately refilled it from the bottle he had placed by his feet.

"Tyler, I-I'm happy for you, r-really I am, but it's, it's not me.."

"You know that for sure? Do you have a mark too?"

"U-um, look we should talk about this at a better time, I have to go.."

"When is better than now? It's just the two of us right? Come on you have yours too right? Show me." He stood abruptly and took the few short steps the cross the room and sat beside her, knees brushing, gaze unwavering, he drained the glass a second time and put it down then reached out to take her hand.

Strike one!

She flinched away, and tried to ignore the sudden thrum and vibration in her skin, pulsing deep to bones.

"Tyler you should go, really I do have…"

"What is it Caroline? What are you not telling me? Come on it's me.." and in that moment she couldn't think of a reason why not to tell him, now, to get it out of the way, he had to find out at some point, she wouldn't keep Klaus hidden away forever like some shameful mongrel, she wanted to be, she was proud that he was hers, her friends be damned. The way Tyler was looking at her now, longingly and waiting, she thought maybe, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe he would understand, he's surely not that stupid and assumes his mark will be her name. She squared her shoulders and looked the boy right in the eyes, took a deep breath and..

"Tyler, it's um, I.."

A shrill ringing filled the air as Tyler leapt to his feet to retrieve his vibrating phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen and let out a juicy curse under his breath as he tapped at it and held it up to his ear.

"Hey mom, yeah I'm home, wha..no I'm with Caroline, yea..sure ok yeah, see you soon..bye." He swiped the screen hurriedly and dropped it back into his pockets, he paced the floor for a few small quiet steps, clearly thinking something over in his head, he was torn about something, he looked back at Caroline, his face filled with torment. She was looking up at him from her place on the couch, watching him carefully, sitting still, like prey trying not to disturb it hunter.

"I um, I have to go, I haven't seen my mom yet, I came straight here, but um, t-the Grill later yeah?" She watched and listened intently waiting for more, but when none came she stood and crossed the room to him, he didn't deserve the cold shoulder or confrontation when he gave no reason to receive it, yet. She carefully placed a hand on his arm, ignoring the wave of anger she felt flood through at that instant.

That was strike Two, but it was her doing and he would have to get used to it, general rules were still to be discussed and set between them.

"Sure Tyler, lets meet later, with everyone and we'll talk, there, t-there is something I'd like you to know but we can't do that now, later." She gave her best reassuring smile and started to walk away towards the door, a sharp tug on her hand pulled her back, she couldn't help the small startled shriek as she found herself spun around facing the boy head on, mere inches away.

_Shit, please no, not now. _That was definitely strike Three and there would be no more, she was sure of it. The tingle on her skin and underneath was growing more powerful, she could sense him, see him in her mind, gripping on to the bed frame above, pinning himself down, she could feel his presence, heavy and strong, one more move and he would pound right through the floor boards and the downstairs ceiling and would rise up through the mess on his heels like the predator he was.

"Tell me now Caroline, my mom can wait.."

"No Tyler no she can't, come on it's your mom, she's missed you more than anyone.." She let out a breathy giggle and tried to retreat again but stopped when she noticed his expression, something she had just said did not sit well with him.

"Yeah clearly, I haven't been missed by anyone else." He looked her over once, his expression pained, his eyes starting to glow dangerously, brows knitted together, then he stalked past her and out into the entrance. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and followed him to the door, trying to hang back a few steps. She stopped abruptly when he came to halt, right in front of the staircase, his back was to her and his head tilted ever so slightly, _shit. _She couldn't see his face but he looked like he was trying to peer up the stairs with his eyes only to the first floor as subtle as he could. She couldn't stop herself, she quickly glanced in that direction herself and relief washed through her when she couldn't make out anything, or anyone.

He turned to her then slowly and cautiously as he reached out to grab the door handle, his eyes searching, body rigid, he was almost vibrating. His voice was so small, like a broken whisper, she almost didn't catch his next words.

"Please Caroline, tell me.."

She huffed out a frustrated sigh, her voice starting to rise in annoyance, he needed to leave.

"No Tyler I sai…"

"Please tell me that it's not true" His words, those unexpected words, cut her deep and sent a shiver down her spine, vibrating through her bones, even the sharp tingle through the bond eased slightly.

"Wh-what are you.."

"Come on Caroline, no more lies god damn it." His anger spiked slightly and he stepped away from the door slightly but held himself, firm and ready, ready for something sudden and both expected and unexpected.

"Did you not think I couldn't sense him when I came in, I can smell him Caroline, I even heard his idiot growl like a petulant puppy.."

And there it was, no more strikes, like a whirlwind, fast as lightening and thundering growl rippling through his throat and slightly extended fangs, he was there towering over Tyler, pushing him up against the door, there was no extra force or even violence apart from the obvious hybrid traits, his eyes were still his own, normal beautiful blue, piercing, his presence alone was enough to state that Tyler should not try to out-do him in this game.

Caroline stood in the doorway of the hall and front room, watching, wordlessly and carefully though she wasn't about to jump in the middle of what may or may not go down. She couldn't blame Klaus, he had been perfect, respecting Caroline and listening to her silent pleading of staying out of the way and letting her deal with Tyler alone, but she knew he wouldn't hold off for long, he had showed a lot of restraint and her heart ached at his efforts.

Part of her blamed Tyler for this, what was happening now, he knew Klaus was here all along and still he continued to stay, and push, he was wanting Caroline to admit, she realises that now, but Klaus, is..well Klaus, not to be tempted or tested at the best of times, and throughout the past months had already shown protection and feelings for Caroline, even when Tyler was present and also showing his advances towards the blonde vamp.

And bonded Klaus? Well lets just say, you may as well dig your own grave if you try to head down that road.

As she stood back watching the silent, deadly exchange of super charged testosterone, a thought suddenly came to her, Tyler could sense Klaus in the house, but did he know he was here before? Did he know about the bond? Why would he show her his own mark if he already thought that about her Klaus? As the cogs started to turn in her head, she carefully stepped forward, ready to say something, but before she got the chance, Klaus silently backed away just a step from the younger wolf and reached to the side to pull the door open, his body still firm and menacing, gaze still dark and deep as it bore into Tyler's.

Tyler stepped forward when he was given no other choice by the door that swung open into his, with a slight sag of his shoulders he glanced at Caroline one last time but was interrupted by Klaus's head tilting and leaning into his line of vision with a dirty look and a low warning grumble that was forming in his chest and up his throat. Tyler simply and silently turned around and ran off into the morning light in a messy blur.

Caroline was in complete and utter shock, she stood dumb founded, her arms wrapped around herself as if holding herself up and keeping her torso together. She gazed at nothing but the air swirling around the small hall, warm with heat and need and frustration as Klaus gently closed the door behind the retreating the werewolf and came to stand right in front of her. His arms reached out and carefully unfolded hers and replaced them with his own as he watched her silently, observing her, waiting for something. Her hands landed on his broad shoulders and wrapped around his upper torso as she easily fell into his embrace, her forehead coming to gently rest against his, eyes closing and opening softly, blinking lazily with the overwhelming feeling of comfort. The bond and the closeness of them together washed through her, easing her troubles.

Klaus nuzzled his nose against hers, his eyes unwavering, peering into hers, asking silent questions, and making silent statements, mute understandings passed between the two pairs of blue orbs. He quietly walked his mate backwards through to the living room and down onto the sofa where his embrace never softened or loosened, his presence remained strong both physically and emotionally.

_Is this it? _She thought to herself, he couldn't possibly be changing, could he, already? Where was the Klaus who would have thrown Tyler out through the closed front door, shards of glass and wood flying with him into the front yard and tore in to him for all to see? What does this mean? Does she actually miss that side to him? And where was that Lockwood feistiness that Caroline is more than aware that Tyler possesses?

She mulled everything over, as Klaus sat silently, actually too silent, his breathing heavy as he rubbed circles into her back with his hands and his chin rested firm and warm on top of her head. It was then she realised his body was still rigid as it clung to hers, his muscles still flexing at nothing, and veins pulsing, she felt his throat working silently against her head, swallowing nothing, silent words forming and dropping unspoken from his lips and he moved them wordlessly. Eventually she felt him calming, relaxing, his voice coming out tense but low and calm and quiet.

"House rules number One, If young Tyler Lockwood should ever attempt to touch or look at you like that again, he will have no head to even allow the thought process to begin."

_Aahh there he is…._


	11. Chapter 11

**I love reviews, they mean a lot and give me inspiration, please keep them coming and again thank you all so much : )**

Destined Chapter 11

"Caroline are you trying to tell me that you have your super natural soul mark and that your soul mate, who you're bonded to for eternity, destined to be with is Klaus? As in Klaus Mikaelson? As in the extremely old and sinful original hybrid? That Klaus?"

It was Sunday afternoon, Sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes had been home from her work trip for about a half hour and now found herself sitting in front of her visibly distressed daughter at the dining table. The sheriff had returned to a perfectly quiet, tidy house, no signs of breakages or rule breaking, no hidden persons under the stairs or the bed. Caroline had always been a very reliable, trust-worthy daughter but that would never stop a parent's typical worrying over leaving their teenager home alone, add vampire teenager with many supernatural friends to the mix and the worry becomes tenfold.

Elizabeth had found her daughter curled up on the couch with a movie playing quietly to itself on the TV but Caroline's eyes were focused on nothing, blankly staring into the middle of the room and only realising her mom was home when she stood right in front of her, looking down. Call it a mothers intuition but Elizabeth immediately pulled her daughter up from the couch into a swift hug then pulled her into the next room, dropped her into a chair at the dining table, disappeared into the kitchen and returned promptly with a large tub of cookie dough ice cream and two desert spoons.

Caroline sat staring into the already half empty tub of cold creamy calorific goodness, spoon hanging out of her mouth, eyes screwed shut and reluctantly began to nod her head slowly. Caroline and her mom's had been rocky in the past to the say the least, her mom was always the busy work type and Caroline the independent, stubborn teen. It's also no secret that Elizabeth did not take the news of finding out her only child had been turned into a Vampire too kindly. Elizabeth spent a lot of her time, both professionally and personally dedicated to hunting and chasing Vampires out of Mystic Falls, she worked closely with allies and hidden identities to ensure the safety of the towns folk. What she didn't know was that some of her most trusted friends and colleagues were of a supernatural nature themselves, Elizabeth had simply misconstrued who to judge and who to trust.

Eventually everything had worked itself out for the better, and Caroline and her mom had grown stronger, learning to live and work together in unison, Elizabeth had learned who to turn her trust to and Caroline was able to keep her mom in the loop with the supernatural escapades of the town. But that did not make Caroline feel any better or comfortable about explaining this supernatural issue to her mom.

Klaus had become bearable to most, there wasn't an urge to kill him and rid him of the town and he had controlled his desire somewhat of killing or at least attempting to kill whoever stood in his path at any given moment. There was still an issue of trust and misunderstanding with him, he nearly always had an ulterior motive and an annoying habit of making everything to do with himself and his own needs. Some people still would not accept to be around him, or tolerate him but he didn't care about that, why would he. Then of course there was Caroline, even the people such as Elena who did trust nor tolerate him couldn't deny the unmistakable softer side he had always shown towards the blonde vampire, and Caroline's mom being one of them. Elizabeth had always been good friends with the Salvatore brothers give or take a couple rough patches and in time had slowly started to include Klaus in her need for information or just straight up vampire muscle.

Caroline genuinely had no idea how this was going to go, unlike her friends, her mom is older, wiser, more mature and although she is not a supernatural herself and has no personal experience of the soul bond and all of its problems, she has had her fair share of dealings with those that have. Caroline wanted to believe that she and her mom were past the uncomfortable, misunderstanding stage, she wanted to believe that her mom could offer her help and support and advice the way her friends couldn't, even though Bonnie had tried and Stefan offered his support in a guy sort of way.

After a small nod Caroline braved a quick glance and tilted her chin up slightly to the woman in front of her, if Caroline was feeling up to it she probably would have laughed at the sight that met her. Elizabeth's spoon was half way to her mouth, her hand suspended in mid air, the ice cream starting to drip gently from the edge of the silverware. Her mouth was agape, eyes wide and brows raised, Caroline scrambled to put her spoon down and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Mom I-I…"

"So what you're telling me is that whilst I've been away for the best part of 5 days, my 18 year old daughter has developed her soul mark and bonded with her soul mate, and in that time made no attempt to tell me about it? A-and not only that she has actually bonded with the one and only treacherous Klaus.."

"Yeah b-but mom he's.."

"He's the same Klaus that I have become aware has…saved my daughter's life on multiple occasions, the same Klaus that has gifted my daughter with some very special, unique things, the same Klaus that has made my daughter offers and promises that nobody else can, and although she has previously refused them I had a feeling she couldn't refuse him forever, that man promised to follow you everywhere, wait for you and I have faith that he is a man of his word." Elizabeth smirked at her daughter and lifted the spoon up to her mouth, finishing the mouthful.

Caroline was dumbfounded, she hoped and prayed for this reaction, but couldn't quite believe it was actually happening, she didn't even expect something as positive as this from her friends, even Tyler fled the house without putting up a fight for the love of god, what was happening, not that she was complaining, it was just all a bit strange, like a calm before the storm moment.

"U-um m-mom you're, you…"

"Caroline am I happy that you never told me about it until now? No, I'm not at all, I'm disappointed and frankly feeling a little upset and guilty myself that I wasn't here for you, this is a big thing for a young girl, finding out who her heart belongs to when she may or may not be ready to give it over, but at the same time I understand why you didn't, I know you honey, you didn't want me to worry or come home or cause a fuss…"

Elizabeth laughs and Caroline giggles with her, she puts down her spoon and moves the melting ice-cream tub out of the way and takes her daughters hand protectively in hers across the table.

"Am I ecstatic, relieved, overcome with joy that it's him? No, and I think you expected that answer, but am I surprised that's it him and that you have acted upon it so quickly and easily? No I'm not surprised one bit."

Caroline focus's completely on her mom, not allowing herself to get too caught up in the current tornado of emotions she's feeling, and she knows he will be feeling it also back in his mansion or wherever he retreated to when she reluctantly pushed him out of the door a little before noon and he grudgingly left with a sulk. She hopes to god he can keep away this time, her mom has a gun and plenty access to wooden bullets and stakes, whether they will kill him or not is out of the question, her mom would attempt a hundred times over just to exert some authority in 'The 8 simples rules to dating my teenage daughter' game.

"Caroline, this bond, the whole Destiny thing, I believe everything happens for a reason, fate would not allow for two souls to be together who are incompatible, it's called Soul-Mates for a reason hon.." She emphasises the words soul mates rather carefully with a tilt of her head and continues and rubs a thumb over the back of Caroline's hand.

"You're bound together by marks because you should be, you'll make each other whole eventually if not already, you're not designed to hate or hurt or kill each other or be a reason for any of that happening, yes you'll argue and maybe one day you'll make him sleep on the couch or throw him out.." Caroline giggles and Elizabeth bends forward to swipe a stray tear from her daughters eye that was rolling down her slightly flushed cheek.

"It's not always going to be perfect but what normal relationship is? There always has to be compromises and team work and the occasional fabulous dramatic storm out, Caroline the point I'm trying to make is, as a parent yes I should be awfully worried and scandalised that your soul mate is him, but in a weird way the soul bond is actually a hidden treasure in a disguise, yes nobody else may feel safe around him, or able to trust him, but he is bonded to YOU Caroline, he will not, cannot, betray you like that, and personally I don't think he ever would if the bond wasn't there."

Before she could control her actions Caroline was up and out of the chair, running around the table and into her moms waiting arms, tears flowing freely and happily down her cheeks as she half sobbed/half giggled into her mom's shoulder. Her mom laughed with her and soothingly rubbed her back.

"I just want you to be happy honey, and if proving everybody wrong by being with him, being happy with him is the next best thing to do, then that's what I want you to do, you'll have my support all the way, but the only advice that I urge you to take from me Caroline is that, you must learn to differentiate all that I've said to you and a simple mistake. He will make mistakes Caroline, and so might you, it doesn't mean he's not staying true to his word, or you or the bond, Rome wasn't built in a day honey and you have yourself a very challenging mate there, but a mate who will worship you none the less, just bare that in mind." Caroline sniffed and nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swapping stories and catching up, asking questions and giving advice. Elizabeth chastised her daughter for her antics with Klaus in the house whilst she was away but couldn't exactly blame her, she was 18 once and when given an empty house a for a long period of time, it's only rude to not use it to it's full capacity. Caroline is a bonded soul mate now, a young woman, and though she is currently still in school there wasn't much time left until graduation and Elizabeth wouldn't be surprised if her daughter was swept up and away soon enough after that by the hybrid and into his humble abode, she would cross that bridge when they came to it. Caroline showed her mom her mark rather proudly and explained where Klaus's was on his body, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed with a smirk explaining how obnoxious and proud the mark sounded, much like it's owner. Caroline also wanted to ask advice on how to get sticky red stains out of cream silk shirts, but because of the nature of the accident and the fact that the substance in question is alcoholic she gave up hope and made sure the shirt was crumpled at the bottom of the trash can out by the garage.

Caroline explained what happened with her friends and Elizabeth simply told her daughter to be patient with Elena and anyone else she holds dear to her heart. They cleared the ice cream away eventually and huddled up together on the couch, allowing cheesy movies to play away in the background while they continued talking about everything and nothing. Caroline cherished these rare moments with her mom and although she was missing her friends a little and a certain someone else, a lot, she was very grateful for this opportunity. She was starting to feel more normal and optimistic about everything since 7 days ago when she thought her life could possibly be over, how wrong she was. A little later they ordered take out and whilst they split their chicken chow Mein Caroline proceeded to tell her mom about what happened yesterday with Tyler.

As it happened they didn't meet up at the Grill later that day as planned, a few hours after he'd left and Klaus was done listing all of the things he would happily do to Tyler should he see him again, she detangled herself from Klaus ignoring his protests and called Bonnie for some advice about the whole thing. Bonnie was just good old Bonnie and told her not to worry too much, Tyler would have to get over it, she asked Caroline to go over for pizza but she knew her mom was coming home the next day and would find it extremely hard to rid her house of a certain hybrid. So they agreed to talk before school on Monday and hung up, Caroline then automatically speed dialled her second agony aunt, or should she say uncle.

Stefan had calmly explained that conflict between Tyler and Klaus was something he was prepared for and she should be too, he offered his and Damon's services for diffusing any confrontation if needed, he'd also kindly offered to keep an eye on Tyler, like a one step a head scenario. He also explained not to worry too much about Klaus's maybe not so empty threats towards Tyler, after all who better to distract him from such malice thoughts than her. Because of the bond whether Klaus felt like it or not, he would not intentionally do anything that would hurt Caroline both physically and emotionally in the long run.

Caroline made sure to keep quiet about Tyler's mark when seeking advice from Bonnie and Stefan and now her mom. It had nothing to do with her and so it wasn't her place to talk about, she couldn't deny that she wanted to talk to Tyler though, find out his angle, what was he trying to achieve yesterday, did he actually know about the bond? How did he know?

Elizabeth was fairly quiet on the subject, which Caroline found a little disappointing after-all she'd been so supportive on the other matters.

"Caroline that boy has also strived for your affections just as much as Klaus has, I know that you never really knew where you stood with him and the fact that he up and left didn't help but you can't blame him for being hurt that you're with somebody else now, Klaus of all people too." All Caroline could do was nod in agreement as she ate her noodles, only time and the next few days, weeks even would be able to tell how things would pan out with him. An hour or so later she decided to retire for an early night and went up to bed, the sudden tiredness she felt in her body and bones weighing down on her, the stress and worry from the past week starting to dissipate as more of her personal issues started to come out of the wash a fade in to nothing.

She climbed into bed and let out a contented sigh as she got comfy in her sheets, she rolled over to unplug her cell phone from the bedside that she'd left up here all afternoon charging and swiped the screen to reveal dozens of notifications. She smiled as she settled further into her pillows, allowing herself to feel the tingle in her skin that felt like home. She noticed that as she was starting to accept the bond more, going with it freely rather than try to hide it, and the more people that knew, the delicious pull in her veins wasn't as prominent, she was realising she could try to switch off from it a little, like what Bonnie was trying to explain to her.

She smiled as she scrolled through the messages she had missed throughout the afternoon, shaking her head slightly.

**Klaus; **

_**12.00; **__Can I Come Back now? : ( x_

_**12.15; **__Come over here, leave your mother a note like she so kindly did for you… ; ) x _

_**12.16; **__Please x_

_**12.20; **__Ok I'm coming over…_

_**12.30; **__Maybe I'll go and pay our favourite werewolf a visit… ; )_

_**12.32; **__Kidding ; ) but seriously come over now.. x_

_**13.01; **__Is she home? You're heart rate is increasing, calm down love x_

_**13.40; **__Are you laughing? You're happy, am I invited over for dinner, should I bring flowers? ; ) xx_

_**14.10; **__Is that it? Should I cancel my army of Hybrids with burning pitch forks?_

_**14.20; **__Are you coming now?_

_**14.40; **__Send me your mother's number…_

Caroline couldn't hold back her laugh as she giggled freely, revelling in the sickly sweet side she was seeing from her mate, she made a mental note to keep these messages for safe keeping, you never know when a little bit of light black mailing may come in handy. She also knew that Klaus had known exactly what he was doing by sending those messages, he was trying to calm and reassure, to humour her since he couldn't be there himself.

She continued scrolling through the messages, more of the same, typing out some of her own replies and explaining that she was going to sleep now when she reached the end and realised she had an unopened message from another sender. She went back to her mailbox and stiffened at what she saw, furiously tapping at the screen to open the message.

**Elena; **_So what did Tyler say?_

The phone slipped from her fingers in shock as sudden realisation, fury and hurt flooded her body, sending gooseflesh cool and pale through her skin. Her phone immediately buzzed in that instant on the mattress, vibrating against her leg as the message popped up on the open screen for to read.

**Klaus; **What happened? I'm on my way! 


	12. Chapter 12

Destined Chapter 12

"You know you really didn't have to, or rather shouldn't have come round here all speed of light and all guns blazing, my mom nearly staked you out of fright, just because you've been invited in already doesn't mean that exempts you of 'boyfriend trying to woo girlfriend's mom' duties and a-and what are you smiling at?"

"You said boyfriend.." The smirk was wiped of Klaus's face for a millisecond and quickly replaced with a positively devilish grin as he ducked out of the way of the slipper that came flying towards him. He was lying on Caroline's bed, propped up on the head rest behind, legs stretched out in front and crossed at the ankles, and hands clasped together resting on his stomach. He lay there all primal and king like, not able to keep the smile from his face as he watched his Caroline pace back and forth in front of him, his eyes never leaving her moving form.

"Not now Klaus don't you think there's bigger things here to deal with?" She tried to keep up the stern and concerned act with a minimal smirk ghosting at the corner of her lips and ignoring her own slip up, even though it was no slip up at all, she just hated the fact that she was the first to do it, to actually talk about _them, what they have, what they are _in that way. She shook her head out of her thoughts with a small scoff and perched on the end of the bed next to his feet and turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I appreciate that you are here and I understand why, you felt what I was feeling and you can't help it I know, you, you just really need to learn to control it a little bit, if were going to get through all of this, I mean I have school and then..a-are you gr..why are you growling?" She shuffled further onto the bed, pinching and slapping lightly, playfully at his legs.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, what is wrong with you?"

He tried to suppress a low chuckle as he stilled her hands with his and pulled her up to sit between his legs up on her knees, her face angled into a displeased scowl and folding her arms across her chest.

"It's the bond thing love it's…"

"No it's definitely a Klaus thing.."

"Well it's never bothered you before…"

"Oh believe me it has.."

"Is this, could it be we are experiencing our first fight? Should I book us in for couple counselling? I think Stefan may be free.."

"Oh my god shut up" She half yelled half laughed as she leaned forward and pushed at his chest, he caught her hands and pulled them up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Caroline, we're fully bonded now, in all ways possible I believe." He raised an eyebrow, trying to reign in his proud grin and quickly continued before she could lash out again.

"I don't like the thought of you being away from me for such a long period of time, I can't help the way it makes me feel, to know you are around other people who may not be aware of our situation or of suitable boundaries which they shouldn't cross, I digress, there are things I will train myself to deal with such as school and living situations and matters of that kind, but I can't control my mated urges love.." He trailed off, gently placing her hands on his chest and holding them with one of his, then sweeping messily through his own hair with his free hand, causing it to stick up in all directions.

She took pity on him, he was trying but struggling all the same, his chest felt firm under her fingers and she could feel his heart beating hard and fast yet steady.

"I know, I know Klaus, its, its ok, general ground rules right? Baby steps.." She shrugged and smiled and lifted her fingers to tickle the stubble on his jaw. He lifted his chin up and closed his eyes mockingly like a puppy having his favourite spot scratched which made her laugh and loosen up slightly, that was always his intention.

"Ok so back to the real problem at hand here, your so called best friend spat out her dummy and went running to your ex…him, to try and cause some tension, break us apart, try to reconcile what was once had or even some out right cold, bloody murder hmm?" Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded along silently, her hand sliding down to rest on top of his and rubbing a finger over her name printed into his skin.

He gulped hard and smiled swiftly at the action before continuing, his eyes soft yet determined and serious as he looked at her, watching her every move.

"Well whatever she was trying to achieve, it didn't work and she should know that, whatever motives she and Tyler have, what ever conspiracy theory they're working on together, he should, they should both be aware that they have me to answer to when everything they're planning on fails.."

"Oh I think they know that, of course they know you don't try to out-do Klaus and get away with it, hell we all do, I mean Tyler didn't even, he didn't even say or do anything you know? When you came flying down the stairs, he just left.."

"And what a good boy he is for tha…"

"The point I'm making is, they did it for me, to get to me, my best friend wanted me to suffer for god only knows why, a-and Tyler just looked disappointed.." She stopped talking as she drew a breath, letting unspoken words fall from her lips sadly.

Klaus tilted his head, taking in her sombre expression, his own heart ached for her, wanted to take the hurt she felt away. He tilted her chin with an upturned finger, making her eyes connect with his and leaned forward so that their faces are only a breath away. His voice is a soft and warm pitch just above a whisper that calms her worrying mind and sends gooseflesh tingling through the bare skin on her arms.

"He has every right to be disappointed sweetheart, he let go, he gave up something perfect and he can't ever have it back, perfection is rare and hard to come by and it or shall I say she belongs to somebody else now, and he knows that hell will freeze over before he gets another chance like that." The look she gives him in return accompanied by a bright smile is an image he wants to mentally capture and play it over and over, he leans in closer just as their lips are about to meet and open for each other.

"He has his mark, the start of it, he thought, thinks it's me, Elena must have told him we were together and he thinks that I'm his soul mate, that's why he came I think, why he's back, to claim what's his.." Her rough, broken whisper was cut off by the cold draft that blew between both their bodies as Klaus stiffened and sat up straight, his eyes hard on hers and hands grasping at her arms.

"You are not his, his mark is not your name, did you not show hi…"

"I know, god Klaus of course I know, and I think on some level he knows that too, but he just wanted to see for himself you know? I didn't have to show him anything he knows, Elena just wanted to spite me and used him as bait, she hasn't achieved anything other than cause more hurt." Klaus started to relax and fall back into the close position they were in by Caroline's resilience, he loved all of Caroline, loved all the ways that he could love her, support her, but this kick-ass Caroline who fought back and saw sense was a side to her he positively adored, the strength and courage she shows.

"What are you going to do?" The question surprised her a little, he wasn't bouncing off the walls or tearing up the town, he wasn't visibly vibrating with anger or performing undoable actions, he was he with her, impossibly close and relaxed, patiently waiting for her to speak and not be spoken for. Every little detail like this, she noticed, made her heart beat in her chest a little harder and the rhythm she could feel and hear always sang the same name in it's steady beat.

"I'm going to go to school tomorrow, and just, just be me you know? The new, happier, stronger me and show people who I am, a-and who I'm with, Elena can suck it.." Her smile was bright and matched his as he listened to her statement, all teeth and dimples, a look of pure victory crossing his features.

"I, I uh do think I need to talk with Ty…don't even think about it." She held his jaw firm in her grasp and gave it a light a playful, shake trying to stop his growl from growing louder. As he pulled away gently from her hold he simply nodded his head in answer, not daring to open his mouth for fear of what would come out.

If anything he learned that trying to control his outbursts earned something much rewarding as she leaned forward finally closing the distance and covered his mouth with hers. He grabbed at her thighs and hoisted her up so she was sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his as his arms wrapped around her waist protectively, hugger her closer. A few moments passed and as he was starting to sink further down and in to the mattress, taking her with him, her body warm and pliant on top of his, a firm knock wrapped loudly on the bedroom door.

"It's almost hitting 11 and some young vampires have school and education to care about so any hybrids that may be too close to my daughter may want to make themselves scarce in the next 5 minutes.." The voice on the other side of the door seemed to fade away down the hall as the two mates stared at each other blankly and un-amused. An unspoken agreement seemed to pass between them in that instant, in their gazes, as Klaus slowly and begrudgingly started to move Caroline gently off him and to the other side of the mattress.

With a few small butterfly kissed dropped to her forehead he rose off of the bed and marched to the door, he knew if he didn't take advantage of his restraint now and leave he never would, _not much longer _he thought, _until she's mine permanently, with me always, just keep it up old boy._ As his hand reached out for the door handle he stopped, he didn't turn around, he knew that if he took one last look at her laying in a dishevelled, sinfully delicious way on her sheets he probably would be shot with wooden bullets.

"A couple of ground rules to ponder in my absence love…It is both a bonded and a Niklaus speciality trait, but both have always been enforced with you no matter which way you look at it, and I think we are a little passed Boyfriend and Girlfriend don't you think? Goodnight my love, sleep well…" and with that he strolled through the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the door before he could talk himself out of it.

She lay on the bed, staring at the space where he once stood mere seconds before, in shock and awe, her smile impossibly wide as she pulled the covers up over herself and sank down into them. He really was surprising her, no matter how much he said he wouldn't, he was changing, he was still the same stubborn, sarcastic, don't mess with me self but so was she, and maybe that's why they worked so well together, maybe that's why Destiny chose them to be soul mates. He was still the same obsessive, bossy, possessive, self indulgent original, but he showed promise and compromise and she loved it, _loved him._

**The Next Morning…**

Klaus rarely slept in on a morning, he was always too busy plotting revenge or a master plan to be in a deep, evil slumber, he usually woke with the sunrise and pondered his thoughts.

This morning was different, this morning his head and body felt lighter, more at peace, less to think or worry about. He was in the go-between of just waking up naturally and still blissfully sleeping when a light beeping and buzzing stirred his dreamy thoughts and he blinked his eyes open lazily, and reaching for his phone beside him on the bedside table. He scrubbed his face with one hand as he unlocked the small screen with the other, his body cracking and stretching deliciously on the soft sheets. When his brain finally woke up and caught up to what was happening, what he was seeing, he sat up, his grin growing wolfish and veins tingling excitedly, his mark on his hand pulsing.

**Caroline;**

**Image **

Good morning sunshine just thought you might want to see what I chose to wear to school today, I'll come by after. Yours C xx

He was looking at a picture of his soul mate dressed very weather appropriate, the sun was hot outside, he could feel it as it peeked through the blinds on his bedroom window and spread over his naked torso, lightening and warming his skin.

She wore A pair of light denim cut offs, matched with a white, one shouldered, laced cami, her right shoulder draped with lace and small floral summery detail. Her left shoulder, right down to the top of her breast plate was left gloriously open and bare of any clothing, and of course her mark sat boldly, clear as day for all to see, fixed to her skin forever more. Her smile simply completed the outfit, as bright as the day as her eyes glimmered, mischievously, fixated on to the camera lens and into who was watching on the other side.

_Game on, now to explain to the family…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, Thank you all so much, your words are so kind and inspiring, I hope you're all still enjoying as much as when you started the story.**

**Just to clarify this story is obviously AU, and it is common knowledge that Super Naturals go through the Soul Bond/Mate/Mark thing, therefore it is also common knowledge that there are Super Naturals living amongst the humans in Mystic Falls. There's a kind of don't ask/don't tell rule between the humans and the SN's.**

**Ooh and also if anybody has any ideas for cover art for this fic that would be totally awesome, I'd love to see a manip of them with their marks (I totally suck at that stuff,) anyway enough of me, enjoy and as always thanks again! **

Destined Chapter 13

Caroline parked up in the school parking lot and was immediately met by Bonnie who was waiting for her by her car, as already prior arranged by several text messages that morning. They exchanged a quick reassuring hug and Bonnie let her eyes fall onto her best friend's mark with a small knowing smirk before draping an arm over her bare shoulder and leading her up to the main steps to the schooling building. They were soon joined by Jeremy and Matt at the main entrance, the boys shared a knowing glance with each other but didn't dare say anything, Jeremy had obviously been pre-warned by his mate to not cause a fuss and Matt was just good old Matt wasn't he?

Caroline bit her tongue and decided not to grill the Hunter about his sister, instead she simply held her chin up high, pasted on a smile and walked forwards letting the others follow, she didn't let herself think about where their third best friend was, and of course Tyler, was the boy even enrolled in the school anymore?

She pulled the door open and marched straight forward towards her locker, her gaze set straight ahead, she pulled her book bag a little tighter to her chest and flicked consciously at her hair, brushing it back from her bare skin on her shoulder. _Come on Caroline, no time to dwell or back out now. _She squared her shoulders and took the last few steps with a harsh click of her heels until she got to her locker. Bonnie and the guys were quick on her heels like some kind of security team as they all opened their lockers and started fussing over which books they needed.

As Caroline stood with her head ducked into her locker, she gave herself a mental pep-talk, she organized her books and her eyes met those of her mirrored reflection that hung on the inside of the small metal door, her gaze then dropped to the letters sitting beautifully on her collar bone and she couldn't stop the small smile from gracing her lips. That was when she noticed. Her vamped up hearing tuned into the hushed whispers on the other side of the metal boxes and her body stiffened.

"_Oh my god can you believe it?"_

"_Klaus as in Klaus Mikaelson?"_

"_My mom told me about him, he's this weird shifty guy.."_

"_Poor girl.."_

"_Poor Tyler.."_

"_I wonder what sheriff Forbes thinks about.."_

"_Wow he's hot.."_

"_Lucky guy"_

"Caroline? Hey Car? You with us?" Caroline zoned back in and became aware of Bonnie grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her round to face her.

"You ready for class?"

"Oh um yeah sure, sorry, lost in thought." She blanked out the internal voices in her head to the best she could as they started walking towards their first class. She had chose to come to school with her mark on display, she had to this, for them, no more hiding, she just had to get through the first day.

The faint hum on her skin and gentle tickle in her bloodstream underneath reminded her that he was there, always there, she knew he could feel her nerves and lack of confidence as the gossip along the school halls kept flowing. She could imagine him pacing the four walls of his study, keeping his 'mated urges' as he put it, at bay, she could only hope and pray that he could find some self restraint. Barrelling into a high school all fanged up and black, blazing eyes is something that's sure to be frowned upon.

Caroline kept her head down as she walked, knowing that if she looked up she would be met by the eyes of most of the school's population. Bonnie and Jeremy stayed close behind, their arms hands linked and murmuring things to each other, Matt caught up with Caroline's pace and started to walk in time with her, he nudged his shoulder against hers and gave a small smile.

"So did you do your homework this weekend or too busy with other stuff?" Good old Matt, distracting Caroline from her thoughts and putting a light smirk on the corner of her lips.

A few short moments later, they arrived at Caroline's first class of the Day Chemistry, Bonnie and Jeremy parted a with a chaste peck and he and Matt took off down the hall with promises to walk the girls to their next period, Bonnie followed Caroline into the class room and they took their seats next to their assigned lab partners, which unfortunately were not each other.

Caroline couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at the support her friends were showing her, they weren't gonna let anybody close enough to upset her too much, if only she could turn off the inner monologues she could hear, and also if only another certain friend could show that level of support.

She sat down on her stool and dumped her book bag on the floor beside her feet, taking out the stuff she needed and placing them on the desk.

"Morning Caroline, good weekend?" Caroline turned to face her lab partner, who she'd been sitting next to for the past 7 months or so.

"Hey Holly, um it was interesting, you could say.."

"Oh don't get me started, I had to go visit my uncle in his lake house, and my brother literally fell into the la…" Caroline found herself lost in though as she let Holly ramble on, she seemingly oblivious to Caroline's mark. Holly was harmless, a sweet, kind, incredibly intelligent girl with long mousy brown hair and green eyes, they had got along nicely from the moment they met.

Holly was cut off by the bell and the teacher breezing into the class all flustered. After the first fifteen minutes of instruction the class were left to get on with their assignments.

Caroline couldn't help but quickly look around behind her, most of the students were busy with their work, faces in books, talking with their partners, she was met briefly with Bonnie's curious gaze and Caroline gave a small nod as if giving an answer to the silent question that was passed between the two friends. Somewhere from the back of the class Caroline's Vamp hearing picked up on a small _'Oh my god you'd think she'd cover it up' _Caroline simply glared in that general direction and turned back around.

"So I got this answer to question number 4 what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Holly I wasn't even concentrating, lets go over it again.."

"It's Ok Caroline, you're very brave for coming into today, and for wearing that." Holly nods to Caroline's bare shoulder with a small smile before continuing.

"You-you're just Caroline Forbes you know, your so head strong and I've always admired you for that, you can't help it right, the bond thing?"

"O-oh I um.." Caroline was shocked to a stumbling silence.

"S'ok Caroline" Holly giggled and petted her shoulder slightly. "You don't have to say anything, just try and relax ok, I'll finish up our test, just ignore those guys, they don't know what it's like, none of us humans do, only I'm smart enough to realise that we shouldn't be teasing people with fangs." Holly giggled with a cheeky grin, picked up her pencil and continued with the work as if they'd just had the most normal conversation. The rest of the class went by rather quickly, Caroline said a quick goodbye and Thank you Holly then walked with Bonnie to the door to meet the guys who as promised were waiting like body guards.

With Holly's reassuring words and the fact that Caroline learnt she could deal with the slight background gossip, she'd dealt with worse, the morning passed rather quickly, and she became used to the stares, and snide remarks. She gave back her best 'Can I help you? Would you like a picture?' glare to the most obvious of onlookers including some faculty staff and smirked at the girls who tried to hide their obvious jealousy and disguise it with disgust. Klaus may be frowned upon by most people but he is drop-dead gorgeous and you'd be surprised how many girls wouldn't actually turn down his best advances.

At lunch the group of four sat on a table out in the court yard, no point wasting the sun, Caroline was becoming increasingly more confident and comfortable as the day passed. She texted Klaus a running commentary of her day so far and checked her other notifications. She couldn't help but think of Elena and Tyler even though she tried not to, where were they? Were they skipping school just to avoid her?

After lunch the girls freshened up in the bathroom before heading to their second last class of the day.

An hour later found Caroline sitting in History class with a handful of other students, waiting for the room to fill up with more and of course the teacher. The last lesson of the day was always the shortest, forty five minutes. She stared into the half empty room day dreaming, _Just a little longer Caroline, one short period left, come on suck it up, you'll see him soon…_

"Hey Caroline, y-you didn't reply last night..." The chair beside her scraped noisily on the floor as somebody sat down in the vacant spot. She couldn't believe it, now? She chose now to turn up?

"Where've you been all day Elena?"

"I got study leave this morning, I went home for lunch and now I'm back, I-I'm sor.."

"Save it Elena, now is not the time nor the place.."

"No you need to let me explain.."

"I don't need to do anything you want me to do, you should have been there for me, you're my best friend, I know you didn't like the idea but I thought you had warmed to it and then y-you betrayed me.."

"I know it looks that way but seriously Caroline if you just listened to m…"

Caroline stood abruptly, her chair protesting against the laminate flooring and both wordlessly and carelessly swiping her bag up off the floor, she wouldn't waste her time or her breath on Elena, she had chosen now to show her face, somewhere so public.

"Tyler bumped into Damon outside of town and showed him his mark, Damon told him about his and said it was me, Tyler then seen Stefan later that day and got the same story, he-he thinks the same is happening to him, he thinks you have two soul mates like me, supposedly.." Caroline froze on the spot.

"Why now? Why tell me all this now?.."

"I didn't know what to say to him, he looked so hopeful when he came to me, all I said was that he needed to come see you to see for himself, I know how it must have looked but.."

The shrill ringing of the alarm reminded them where they were, students were flooding in all around and the teacher strolled in with arms full of books up to her chin. Caroline sighed and sat back down in her seat, she was shocked, appalled and curious all at the same time. She wouldn't admit it right now but she was also a little relieved that her best friend seemed to have a decent excuse for her actions. She turned to Elena and with a small nod she whispered "Ok after school come over to mine."

**Meanwhile…**

"What's going on with you brother you're acting different as of late, you're almost dare I say happy? It's strange."

Klaus stopped writing and chuckled low in his chest as he looked up at Elijah who was hovering above his desk.

"Yes brother I suppose you could say that, it's a shame the same couldn't be said for yourself.."

"Oh I'm perfectly ecstatic, look at this face, it's the epitome of joyful." Elijah's perfectly handsome features sculpted into a devilish, pearly white grin as he perched on the corner of the desk. "But maybe you would care to spread your joy? What's a bit of sharing between two brothers hmm?"

"Oh believe me Elijah sharing is the absolute last thing I tend to do, brother or not." And with that and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes and a proud grin he carefully put his pen down and laid his right hand down flat on the desk, fingers spread just beside Elijah's thigh where it rested upon the old oak table top.

Elijah's eyes followed the movement and widened momentarily as he registered what he was seeing.

"I'm happy for you brother, no I can see now that you most certainly are not going to come to a compromise on this occasion, you never were a good sharer, even as children.." The brothers smiled at each other, enjoying their playful banter as Rebekah breezed upstairs and into the room.

"It seems we have a house guest, he's waiting outside as I didn't deem it appropriate to invite him inside immediately.." She looked pointedly at Klaus with a flick of her sleek, straight hair.

"Niklaus, would you care to explain why Tyler Lockwood is requesting your attention, new BFF's?"

Klaus sat up his chair, his features schooling into something of authority, pure alpha male and deadly, as slow devilish grin graced his lips he stood and rounded the desk before turning to Elijah who was eyeing him cautiously.

"Like you said brother sharing is something I've never been good at, and I don't intend to start now!"

**Oooh Cliffhanger… ; ) I know, sorry...I'm a little under the weather at the moment, will update ASAP!**


	14. Chapter 14

Destined Chapter 14

"Ok so when I left your house on Friday, the second time, when we were so rudely kicked out.." Elena tosses her hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes, but the words are said with no malice. "Stefan called me and told me all about seeing Tyler, and how he'd seen Damon too, I went to bed knowing you were, you know…busy, I-I was gonna call you the next morning but then Tyler just shows up and he showed me his mark.."

"But Elena you know that I'm bonded, I have my mark and somebody else has my name, why didn't you tell him?"

"Because it's not up to me to break his heart like that Caroline, I told him that Klaus had been around since he'd left and that he should go to you himself, that's all I was prepared to tell him, you didn't see him.."

"I did, he showed up remember, he could have gotten himself killed, b-but the way he looked at me, I'll never forget it, like I completely let him down, something that I have no control over, and even if I did I'd, I would choose Klaus.."

"You're just saying that because your bonded.."

"NO I am not, come on Elena let's please not do this again, I thought we'd been through all that.."

"We have we have, sorry Car I know, I know now, you have feelings for him now, real ones, I do.."

"I have real feelings for him now because he's being real back, I guess on some level he always was but now he's giving me something to want and hold onto, I'd choose him over anyone because he's choosing to change for me, god not that I'd want him to change, believe me the old, impossible asshole that we all know and strangely love is still there, but he's becoming moral and compassionate and human, he's showing restraint and regard for my feelings and choices, it's impossible for me not to want to be with him, not to be happy with him. I mean Tyler couldn't even send me a text a message or pick up one of my calls.."

Elena scoffed and laughed, "That's great for you Caroline, really it is, it's um it's just that you know what my situation is with Stefan and Damon, a-and maybe Tyler's right maybe the same is happening.."

"Elena that's totally different, you have feelings for both of them, they both love you, a-and none of your marks are even fully established yet, you don't know for sure... wha.. Elena, are yo.. why are you crying?"

The two friends had been sitting on Caroline's couch for the past 10 minutes since they'd finished school, Bonnie was invited but opted out, she knew the girls had a lot to work out between them and didn't need an audience. Caroline had felt off since last period, her skin was tingling and too warm and even sore to the lightest of brushes, she couldn't put a finger on it and just chalked it down to the conversation she and Elena were having.

Caroline reached forward and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Hey come on, what is it?"

"It's just so hard, I guess the reason I've been the way I've been is because I was jealous, of you and him, your Destiny is written for you plain and simple and now that I see it god I'm so happy for you Caroline, the way he looks at you, the way he watches over you, I was wrong, he is incapable of hurting you and I just think why does my Destiny have to be so complicated.."

"Elena you have two guys who look at you like that, who have literally saved your life multiple times, who never leave your side.."

"But I only have one mark Caroline, I have to choose, you didn't, and I guess I just sympathised with Tyler because it breaks my heart every time I think of Stefan and Damon, one of them is going to be just like him, broken.."

"Elena, Tyler left me, he ran off and made no contact, he lost his right to be broken, he's just bitter, he wants me just because he knows he can't have me and even more so the fact that it's Klaus who has me now, they have never seen eye to eye.." Caroline trailed off as she watched her best friend, she was utterly deflated, head hanging down, eyes red and glistening.

She prodded at the brunette's shoulder, "Hey I have an idea how about we get Bonnie over here, do our homework then get takeout, watch a movie, nothing vampire or werewolf related.." Elena giggled and sniffled.

"It's gonna be ok Elena, that's the good and bad thing about this whole Destiny thing, you can't decide or change it, you just gotta let it run it's course, and nobody can blame you for something you didn't decide on, we've learnt that lesson right?"

She teased her friend with a smirk before quickly adding, "but Elena I need you to listen and trust me on this, I know you think your mark is gonna be one of their names, and it might be, but, j-just don't get your hopes up ok, it might not be, and as much I support and believe you, I am 100% convinced that my name is NOT also on Tyler as well as Klaus, and I need to think about how to deal with that situation because if Tyler doesn't give up he is seriously going to get himself into some deep water without a paddle." The two friends looked at each other seriously for a few seconds, letting the words dissolve, then Caroline hopped up and off the couch.

Elena followed and leapt into her arms, "thank you Caroline, for being the friend I should have been, I promise I will stand by you from now on." Caroline smiled warmly at her as she fished her phone from her pocket to text Bonnie and tell Klaus that she'd be a little late in seeing him, maybe he'd have to scale the tree outside her bedroom window later that night and avoid big bad Sheriff Forbes.

"I just gotta decide how to deal with Tyler now, you can help me with that, where was he today anyway, do you know?"

"Oh yeah, he was hanging out with Stefan I think, you know bro time or whatever, but really I think Stefan was just trying to diffuse the situation and talk him out of his own thoughts.."

"Stefan's such a good guy, Oh look speak of the devil, I've got a message from him from earlier that I haven't read… aawww." She tilted her phone to show Elena the small screen.

**Stefan;**

_Heard you went to school today, wearing minimal upper clothing ; ) ... go you! S x_

"Yeah I may have texted him earlier, he thinks a lot of you Caroline, and I know that you've been there for him too through the whole bond triangle mess, I guess I have to thank you for that too." Elena sighed softly and bumped her hip against Caroline's.

"Ok you go dig the take out menu's from the kitchen, and choose some movie options for later, I'll text Bonnie and see if my mom wants anything for when she finishes." Elena disappears from the room and Caroline quickly scrolls down to Klaus name in her inbox, it's strange that she hasn't heard from him in the past hour, and the more she thinks about it the more that strange feeling in her skins makes itself known. It makes her flush warm, and the hairs stand up on her arms, it's not the familiar pleasurable tingle in her veins and on her mark that she gets when she's around Klaus, it's different, almost as if she's not really feeling it, like an outer body experience.

Just as she's about to type out a message to her mate, a new message window pops up on the screen with Stefan's name, she clicks on it and freezes, then it all makes sense.

**Stefan;**

_You have to get over to Klaus's now, its Tyler!_

It hits her like a freight train, all at once, she feels anger and sheer aggression, her heart starts to beat harder and faster and she finds it hard to breathe.

"Elena we have to go.." Her legs almost buckle beneath her as she shouts for her friend.

Another wave hits her, her blood feels like it's boiling under her skin, and she knows it's him. She's feeling what he's feeling, she can feel his strength and power and muscle, something has him incredibly worked up.

Suddenly she's being pulled through the door, Elena has one arm hooked through hers and she's talking on her cell with her free hand, probably to Stefan. She finds it hard to focus, like every thing is happening in slow motion or like a series of snapshots being strung together.

Just as she steps outside, she's hit with some sort of blast of energy, like somebody has literally stolen the air from her lungs, the last things she feels flowing through body like a flood and cascading her skin is guilt, regret and pain.

…

**Ok so maybe I had a little more time than I thought, I guess being sick gives you time to write ; ) I had a lot I wanted to get down for this particular scene and was excited to give you this so I thought it best to split it up, next up 'The Boy's Side' Your reviews are awesome! Until next time! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow a lot of ya'll woke up with that last one ; ) one of you loyal reviewers kindly pointed out that the last chapter felt like it was a filler chapter and they were right : ) I just really needed to get across Caroline's real feelings and how honest she was about Klaus to her friends now. Just to clarify Chapters 13, 14 and now this one are all from the same day (Monday). Thank you again for how passionate you all are with this story and as always enjoy the update!**

**Longest chapter yet! **

Destined Chapter 15

**Around Noon the same day, The Salvatore Boarding House**

"Tyler hey, what's up?" Stefan stood in the open door of his home, leaning against the door jamb with one arm and a book in his other hand.

"Hey Stefan, mind if I come in, I need a place to hang for a while you know? My uh mom's driving me a little crazy with questions back at home and I'm not enrolled back in school until next week.."

"Oh yeah sure, sure come in." Stefan stepped aside and motioned for Tyler to walk through to the main sitting area. He knew why Tyler was there, had been expecting him, he just didn't know what Tyler expected of him exactly. He would pacify him, for now.

"Care for a dri..ok" Tyler had made his way straight over to the desk behind one of the plush sofas and helped himself to whatever was available. Stefan sat down where he had been previously sitting and set his book down beside him, waiting for Tyler to sit on the sofa opposite.

"I'll ignore the fact you're a minor huh?"

"You were gonna offer weren't you? And you can talk, aren't you supposed to be in school too right now pretending to be a hundred years younger or something?"

"Touché, yeah sometimes I kind of forget I have school, oops." The two smirked at each other, sharing curious looks, they had never been close friends as such, but knew of each other well, could rely on each other in one way or another, there was a mutual understanding between them of some sort. Stefan could be called a million names for who he was in his past, but he is always sincere, and hopeful and honest when needed, he was trusted and respected.

Tyler drained his glass and circled it around in his fingers, "Is um, is Damon here?"

"Nope, ask away."

"Huh?"

"You wanna know, you want to ask me honestly what I think, if I think Damon and I are both Elena's mate, and if I think that you and Klaus could both be Caroline's, right?" Tyler stared hard into Stefan's unwavering deep gaze, searching for truth and sincerity, he'd always trusted Stefan more than he probably wouldn't care to admit, he'd respected and admired him too, he needed this from him, moments later his gaze dropped and shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I um, I saw them on Saturday, not together but she, she tried to hide that he was there, I'm still trying to work out why, who was it to benefit you know?"

"Yeah I heard you went round there, not your smartest move I have to admit.."

"What you think he's better than me? Stronger? I'll pro.." Tyler stood abruptly, hands fisted at his sides, the empty glass falling to the floor, his dark eye brows knitted together furiously. Stefan stood too, bracing himself ready to lunge, but still had his typical air of calm around his, his voice low and measured as he spoke.

"Tyler you have got to control your anger, it's not going to help anything, you don't have anything to prove to anyone, and that kind of attitude certainly won't prove anything positive or worthy, it's simply just going to get you on the wrong side of people's patience purely because of your stupidity and irrationality." The wolf took a few steady breaths, his eyes starting to blacken before returning to normal, shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes he slowly started to sit back down, perching on the edge of the couch, elbows resting on his knees, fingers pressing into his temples.

Stefan sighed, brushed a hand through his hair and came to join him, sitting on the opposite side.

"Look I honestly don't know what to tell you, I believe that I am Elena's mate, so far our marks are showing the right letters, but so is Damon's and I have no reason not to believe him, he and Elena probably have just as much history as.."

"But you too were actually dating, you had something to work off of, you had love.."

"Did, do you love Caroline? Was it that serious?" Tyler simply stared down at his feet, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath whilst thinking over the question.

"D-do you think they l-um love each other? Have, have you even seen them together? You know what he's like Stefan, she's probably just some game to him, some obsession he needs to prove he can have.."

"I don't think it's like that this time, the short amount of time it's taken them to get to this point has proved that alone.."

"Stefan he could kill her…" Tyler's voice was rising, shoulders lifting with each deep inhale.

"They have matching marks Tyler, both of them, have each other's names, full names, Destiny won't allow him to hurt her, he'd rather kill himself first.."

"Y-you've uh seen this?" Tyler turned slowly to look at Stefan now, his dark gaze deep and searching, imploring, looking for any trace of doubt. When Stefan simply nodded slowly but surly and with utmost certainty, his lips pressed to a thin line, Tyler stood and kicking the empty glass on the floor up and outwards, smashing into dozens of tiny pieces. His eyes darting around the room as if weighing something up in his head, trying to come to a conclusion of an unspoken question somewhere inside him.

He started pacing, fully aware of Stefan watching his every move, he moved behind the couch and picked up the closest bottle his fingers could wrap around, taking a long hard swallow.

Stefan turned slightly on the couch so that he was facing Tyler, watching him stride up and down, bottle in hand, he could feel the heat radiating from him. He would do what he could to placate Tyler, to help and bring him down a few notches, he didn't owe anything to him, the same could be said for Klaus, but Caroline was his friend, and he wouldn't see her hurt if she didn't need to be, he knew who she would rather have 'taken care of' so to speak in this situation.

"Tyler, you have to cool off, let it go man, Klaus is bonded, he will not take kindly to.."

"And you think I'm not bonded too, why do you think I'm so angry, so worked up.."

"Because it's Klaus!" Stefan had moved as fast as a blink and was right in front of the werewolf now.

"Because you cant get over your obsession with trying to beat him for some stupid reason, you lost Tyler, whatever it is you had with him, let it go, Caroline does not have your name as her mark.."

"What's it to you anyway? I thought you of all people would understand.."

"And why's that?"

Tyler was positively snarling, his were-side daring to break free, eyes growing darker but still his own normal mud brown, skin heating and prickling, whilst Stefan was his typical cool and calm, collected self, daring the wolf to step out of line so he could knock him back into place.

Tyler slowly, cautiously raised the bottle to his lips and took a long drag, eyes never leaving Stefan's.

"Wooaahh, ever heard of Germs? And that's my finest thank you very much, was a good year."

The Vampire and the Werewolf turned to find Damon, a mere few feet away from them staring at the two, trying to weigh up the situation. His signature scowl and knitted eye-brows in place, with his piercing eyes, he slowly stepped forward and took the bottle from Tyler's grasp.

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" He looked between the two, Tyler tried to avoid his stare and looked at a point past the older vampire's leather clad shoulder, Damon's gaze fell on his brothers a second longer than it needed, and a silent agreement, a simple conversation was passed.

The two may brothers may always be quarrying with one of them throwing a toy out of the basinet, or dealing with the everyday problem of 'who get's the girl' but they always had each others back, that was a given.

"No, everything's cool here, I was just going..thanks Stefan for your…information." Tyler drawled the last word as his eyes lingered on Stefan for a moment too long before he sauntered out of the room and out the front door.

Stefan watched him leave the house, took the bottle from his brothers hands, took a hard swallow, then shoved it back into Damon's chest as he started to head in the same direction as the young wolf.

"Care to join me on a chaperone trip brother? I feel it may be eventful" He called over his shoulder.

"Don't I always, brother, don't I always." Came the reply as the raven haired, older Vampire pretty much finished the bottle, threw it into the empty fireplace and strode out of the room.

**Not too later, The Mikaelson Mansion**

Rebekah hastily grabbed at Elijah's arm as he tried to follow his brother out of the study and down the grand stair case, he turned promptly on his heel, pinning his sister with a sharp look as Klaus started to descend the stairs ahead of them.

"Now is not the time Rebekah, this could be an all hands on deck situation.."

"What is it Elijah? What's he done now?" Her response was a sharp, whispered hiss, her eyes pleading, asking to not be left out, not to be left behind again.

The older original sighed, shifted on his feet and cocked his head as if listening to something, when he was satisfied he had a few seconds to spare, he spoke quite and confidently so.

"It's seems our Niklaus has found his soul-mate in one Caroline Forbes, and I believe there maybe a little testifying needed." With that he disappeared from the room leaving Rebekah hanging on his last words, her mouth agape, her eyes darting around the room as if trying to process, trying to sum up what she thought of the news.

In a flash she was down in the grand foyer hot on her brother's heels and staring into the face of Tyler Lockwood once more on the other side of the open door.

"Failed to tell me something before Tyler?" She tried, Elijah's hand firmly grasped at her shoulder, keeping her in place just behind him, a silent demand of 'Be quiet and stay put!'

She watched Klaus's shoulders roll as he strode forward to the open door, just a few steps from the threshold, his posture impossibly straight and firm, holding himself like a lion stalking it's prey, this was his house and be damned if he were to be made a fool of in it, in front of his family. Her eyes travelled to his hands hanging by his sides, and caught sight of his soul mark, the letters curved and bold on his skin, the anticipation of what may or may not happen in the next few minutes sent both terrifying and exciting thrills through her body.

"Ah Tyler what a pleasant surpr.."

"Quit while you're ahead Klaus, no need for pleasantries."

Klaus's eyes darken a smidgen and positively sparkled with anticipation, he took one short, menacing step forwards, the toes of his boots just touching the threshold of the grand doubled door entrance, hands and fingers flexing at his sides, his smirk uncontrollable.

"Can I at least trust you to keep this civilised enough to enter our humble abode? We have a lot antiques you se…"

"Oh I don't think it's my trust issues we have to be concerned about, don't you?"

"Enlighten me" Klaus almost growled, his smirk still intact, this was good, Tyler was biting, he was quite aware of the young wolf's temper and he was very much enjoying this game.

"Or in fact why don't you start with why you are here, what were your hopes for this visit, maybe I can appease you hmm?"

"Ever the gentleman huh?"

"I aim to please"

"Would, would you let me talk to her? Just us? Let her tell me exactly how she feels.."

Klaus took a few steady breaths through his nose, teeth clenched together hidden behind his thin lips, _humour him Niklaus, humour the boy, for her, don't hurt him for her. _He blinked slowly, took half a step closer to the boy on the other side.

"I think you had your chance, your time to air all that was needed two days ago, don't you?"

"Like she would me tell me anything knowing you were upstairs.."

"And what is it you think she would say if I weren't?" _Placate him.._

"I think she'd tell me she feels forced because of the bond.."

"Oh so you've established there's a bond, fantastic.." The C was accentuated with a fabulous click of his tongue, he was loosing his patience, he leaned slightly to the side and rested his right arm against the door frame, his hand spread wide, knuckles fading white as his lean fingers grasped at the wood, he didn't miss Tyler's dark eyes flick to the letters that sat between his thumb and forefinger. They lingered on the mark a few short seconds before shooting back up, his lips curling.

"Yes, but there could also be one between Caroline and I also, it's not impossible.."

Klaus almost lunged the rest of the way out of the door but held himself back as he caught sight of two figures making their way cautiously towards Tyler in the background. He focused enough to realise who they were and why they were here, he caught eyes with Stefan as he and his brother came closer, gaining on Tyler, Stefan nodded as he came to stand a few feet away from the werewolf, Damon on the opposite side. Klaus tilted his chin in recognition, breathed deeply and became aware of Elijah's hand dropping to his shoulder.

This was going to have to end rather shortly, how depended entirely on the sorry excuse for a man in front of him. _Rid of him now, you don't owe him any explanation, leave him to wallow in self pity and get back to your mate…_

He closed his eyes, gathered his thought, inhaled.

"Tyler you don't..."

"Ok, ok, I'll be the big man, I'll say it, my mark is probably not her name.."

_This could have just got a hell of a lot easier…_

"But how can you call yourself anything but a coward? Klaus, the one and only, you can't even admit that you're scared, you'll think she'll choose me given the choice, this whole Destiny mess is bullshit, I don't need her name on me to know that she's mi…"

The whirlwind of air that swirled around the bodies present both indoors and out was rapid and cold to the bone, milliseconds had passed in the time that Tyler found himself backed into a small tree that circled the grand drive way that lead up to the Mikaelson residence, his feet hovering a few feet from the gravelled path, and suddenly his throat tight and hot.

Klaus's fingers of his marked hand wrapped around Tyler's bare throat like a vice, holding his body against the old battered tree trunk as easy as if he was holding a leather bound book. His eyes black and piercing bore into the wolf's, he would listen now and foremost, there would be no more chances after this.

Klaus was aware of scattered bodies around him, they knew not to dare interfere, Klaus had specific words for Tyler to hear and it was imperative that the boy listened, the others knew there were things you do and do not say to a bonded male, especially one of such high calibre like Niklaus Mikaelson.

"You are a smart boy Tyler, though I regret I thought you were more so, you know that you are not bonded to Caroline, you know you never will be, The Destiny Soul Bond has been created and prevailed for many a couple dating back a good few centuries, and I very much doubt a bitter, jealous mongrel is going to do anything to put a dent in that now, Caroline would be nothing but repulsed if she see could see and hear you now.." His fingers flexed against the wolf's veins as his throat worked rapidly, straining for fluid and breath.

With his eyes clamped shut, slowly Klaus exhaled and stood back, dropping Tyler to a crumpled heap at his feet, he kneeled down, hovering over the wolf, eyes menacing and boring, he lifted his marked hand and rested it on the left side of his chest, his voice low and measured as he toyed with his thoughts and emotions, _end it now, end this child's play, go to her._

"Her heart beats within mine, her blood for mine, I feel her with me always, this is no choice, and when your mark finally finds its true owner and brings her to you, you're rightful mate, you'll know and understand, and you can talk to Caroline about that then." Before his voice could become anymore hoarse with his declaration, with one more hard look, he stood and turned, his eyes closed and voice still strained, brain still trying to process the strength to not turn around and finish the boy off, he called out to anybody who was listening.

"It would be in everybody's best interests, if he was removed instantly."

He finally took a step forward. His thoughts directed to one person and one person only. She was keeping him calm, keeping him sane, she wasn't even there and she withdrew him from covering his hands in blood once more like he always resorted to, she kept him from it, steered him away, and he loved her for it, _loved her._

He stepped forward again intent of running straight to her waiting arms, where ever she was, when he suddenly felt a sharp force around his heart, a crushing pain, he was jolted backwards and halted to a stock still position, a searing pain forming around his heart chamber once again, blood rushing, his mouth frothing, saliva forming and fangs trying to drop, when the painful realisation sunk in what was happening as his brain caught up. It was all slow motion and white noise, aware of commotion around him but unable to control, _yet._

"So she'll feel this then too huh? She'll feel you're heart in my hand, crushing it, helpless, defeated, like mine, like me, will that repulse her?"

**God this killed me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings for possible mild violence, swearing and of course blood (duh)**

Destined Chapter 16

"Y-yes it does.."

Caroline just managed to croak the words out on a broken whisper but still loud enough to be heard before she started to tumble towards the opening of the driveway, her legs giving out as the crippling pain around her heart deepened, like spears piercing and slicing through an open wound. She struggled for breath as Elena grabbed her arms and pulling with all the strength she had, stopping her falling completely and hitting her head, causing more damage, even though physically she was unscathed.

It was like something from The Matrix, weird, slow motioned but also insanely fast, delayed reactions, everything happening in patterns, nobody able to track each other.

Within seconds upon realisation, Damon flashed back to the two new arrivals helping Elena to keep Caroline upright and calm, his face schooled into hard, scornful features, utter displeasure etched into his knitted brows.

Stefan appeared instantly beside Elijah who was standing just a few feet away from the train wreck, Rebekah was floating just behind her brother, watching cautiously with a knowing, almighty look and with the slightest of smirks on her lips.

She knew, they all knew what was coming next, the shit storm that was about to rain down and around them. Rebekah could hardly believe what Tyler was playing at, his judgment and common sense but have been completely clouded with anger and hate for her brother, surely he knows he cannot defeat Klaus, everybody knows the only one true way to kill an original, never mind an Original Hybrid, and even then it would prove not just to be a walk in the park.

It took just a second longer, just moment more for Klaus to gain control of his breathing, his body and his thoughts, he allowed Tyler a further millisecond to bathe in his glory, to feel like he had the upper hand.

And then he heard _her, _her small pained voice and felt her presence all at the same time, the hollowed torture swimming in his veins and crunching around his heart, he forced his eyes dark, glazed and red to look towards the entrance of the opening where he knew she'd just arrived, he knew she would have known something was happening wherever she was, the bond keeps it's mates connected in all ways no matter how far they are apart. Something finally snapped within him as his mate's knees gave out beneath her and his own struggled against his burly resistance, trying to do the same, their bodies trying to imitate and give in to each other.

He remembered, he remembered what Tyler was trying to achieve with this little display, he wanted to hurt Caroline, he was embarrassed and neglected and decided to strike a chord where he knew it would be most effective, he aimed for his heart, his mate, _his Caroline and only his. _He spared a final thought at the fact that Caroline was here watching with her own eyes, he only hoped now she would wash her hands of the wolf and spare his feelings like he had of her, sending silent thank-yous that she was here witnessing the real, uncovered low-life side to one Tyler Lockwood and only praying that she didn't have to feel pain and torment that she was currently enduring, he let out an almighty war cry and spun around.

His blue eyes already dark with the rising heat and anger, morphed into a metallic golden, his iris's speckled like flames, fangs dropping fully onto his lips which were peeled back, allowing grunts and growls to escape from deep in his chest.

Tyler's body flew back with the sheer force of just one of Klaus's hands pushing him back, he collided with the small tree trunk almost causing it to bend in half, the branches creaking in protest and splintering. His head struck the bark hard and a small line of dark crimson started to treacle past his forehead and onto his cheek. With his eyes scrunched closed and lips curling and snarling Tyler stood unsteadily, bracing himself slightly against the tree but was struck again, a blow of a tight fist to his jaw hard and fast sent him spiralling back, arms wind milling.

Tyler's glazed eyes flew open just on time to see Klaus, deadly, glorious in his hybrid form, Elijah and Stefan hot on his heels, prowling towards him, strong shoulders rolling and muscles flexing, straining against his clothes. His mouth frothing as his breaths came hard and fast ragged, whistling through his sharp teeth. Tyler's own fangs had just descended as the Hybrid leaped up into the air and all but flew towards him, gaining on him, he braced himself ready for the inevitable…

"Klaus stop!"

Tyler couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, his eyes still fixed on to Klaus's before him, not trusting enough to move or even blink. Klaus's body landed back on the ground on his feet with a dull thud, his hands dropped to his sides, fingers flexing, his skin still vibrating with tension and breathing hoarse and deep. Klaus's gaze still bore into Tyler's as if his stare alone could burn straight through him and tear out his soul, his head was cocked to side slightly, like a puppy listening to something in the background and deciding what to do with the new sound.

"Klaus? He, he's not worth it."

Caroline slowly stepped closer, her voice still low and soft and tame but growing louder yet still balanced as the distance between them grew shorter. Slowly Klaus's features returned to normal, he slightly shook his head and blinked his eyes open and back to their normal blue, something shone in them, something like lost and confusion and confliction. He straightened up slightly, his fangs retreating, his head still cocked to the side, waiting for further confirmation and reassurance, still not sure of the right or wrong thing to do.

His head was literally battling with his heart, two conflicting emotions duelling for the upper hand, _pride may be all I have, no you have her she is all you need, I can't loose my pride, you can't afford to loose her…_

A couple of steps closer and she was a breath away, Klaus's eyes remained focused on Tyler's, making sure they stayed staring back at him, a simple commanded, one that demanded 'Don't you dare look at her'. Caroline never looked at the wolf sagging against the tree, she took a calm measured breath and continued looking at her mate, silently willing him to turn around to look at her. She tentatively reached out a hand, her fingers shaking, stretched out to grasp at his wrist weakly, they slid down to his hand as her thumb lightly brushed over his mark. They both shivered at the sensation of skin on skin, she could feel his body slowly starting to succumb to her touch, and felt in her veins his emotional grid, his turmoil.

"Klaus come on, come with me, leave him, forget him.. I-I have."

It was like her words were the final soothing balm, cooling the heat of his insides and halting the violent humming through his skin, they were the key to unlocking his frozen state, unravelling his troubled thoughts like a wind up toy. With the reassurance that he didn't know he was seeking, didn't know he needed, he took a final shaky breath and with one last hard stare, pinned in Tyler's direction he slowly started to turn around to face her.

He took a step forward, his fingers moving on their own accord, starting to entwine with hers, she nodded slightly as she watched him lean closer and smiled a little, one of triumph but her eyes also shone with uncertainty, this wasn't over yet.

"Yeah that's it, come on, take me home." She started to back away slowly as his body turned fully towards hers, with their hands still grasped together, she tightened the grip and started to pull him towards her as she backed up, starting with little steps that turned more into forceful strides before he got the chance to change his mind.

Caroline had every intention of taking him back to her house, or even in the car and driving them somewhere far out of town, one of their special places maybe that they found when they were getting to know each other and still hiding from the hateful and judging slurs. But as they got closer to the main pathway and further away from Tyler, their eyes locked onto each other intensely, unwavering, she noted the slight edge that Klaus still had to him, the faint tremor on his bottom lip and frown upon his forehead, he needed to be in control, needed to feel secure and back on top of this situation, she could give him that, she would give him anything after this, after the strength and courage he had shown to her, to everyone. She started to sway them gently to the direction of the open door in the main entrance, his domain, she was yet to experience him there.

They walked hand in hand, un-phased towards the mansion, his pace picking up and her turning to walk in step with him, facing the same way, he draped his arm around her bare shoulder, she was still wearing her outfit from school, his fingers lingered against her mark tickling and teasing, staking his claim with a low protective grumble, it was a warning, a public show of affection to all present.

The small crowd of onlookers all watched the pair closely, their faces a little awe-stricken and stunned but it was also like a light-bulb moment, something about the couple made sense, they complimented each other beautifully so.

Tyler watched the whole thing, his feet firmly planted to the ground and eyes unable to move away, his body was still tense and his chest heaved with pain and hurt but he could not mistake what he saw, he couldn't even lie to himself, this was real, two mates, caring for, supporting and succumbing to each other with the hint of a touch and words barely spoken. He looked down at his feet when he realised where she was taking her mate, she wasn't giving him any whiff of attention whatsoever, she was done with him, he'd really screwed everything up.

And not only that he had an audience, Elena and Stefan his school friends, he'd embarrassed himself and could not just allow his dignity to lie low, like the defiant, hot headed teen he was with a common occurrence of a slip of the tongue he couldn't help a low, indignant mutter whilst he kicked at a tuft of grass.

"Well at least I wouldn't be whipped by her..," To any normal pair of ears, the comment was so low and mumbled it would have been unheard through the quiet whistle of the early evening wind. But the idiot was surrounded by Vampires.

There was no time for Tyler to think about what he'd just done, no time to regret or apologize, a white blur came towards him before he could blink, the punch to the un-bruised side of his jaw was like a piercing sting, and made his eyes water.

Caroline stood before him, her hair a mess of curls around her face, her eyes determined and mouth curled into a 'don't mess' pout, one eye brow was raised in a triumphant manner. Tyler rubbed at his jaw, worked it a couple times, opening and closing his mouth, looking for something to say, but then another body replaced Caroline's and he found himself looking up into the mud brown eyes of Elijah's.

"I'm ending this foolishness now, I am utterly bored, Niklaus take your mate indoors before you literally implode, Rebekah would you be so kind to offer our other guests some refreshments?"

"Oh no no, thank you though but we'll uh, we'll just go.." Elena answered politely whilst looking pointedly at Caroline with a slight smile as she took her place back next to Klaus, who was staring at his mate with complete admiration but also slight annoyance. His body was visibly shaking with anger, he was glad of his brother intervening before he could get back to Tyler and finish the job, what if he had of retaliated and turned on Caroline, the idea of that happening and what would have resulted from it is entirely morbid and unthinkable.

"Yeah thanks but we don't really need to hear any Hybrid bonding, mating calls.." Damon said with a smirk and with that Klaus literally swept Caroline up and into the house without another coherent thought.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Elena." Caroline yelled over Klaus's shoulder whilst trying to a stifle a surprised giggle.

Rebekah gave a disgruntled huff and headed towards where the cars were parked, "I think I'll eat at the grill tonight" she drawled and sauntered off.

Elena, Stefan and Damon all started to turn away and walked down the gravel path back towards the street, Stefan turned around to look at Tyler, he knew maybe someone should at least keep an eye on him, he couldn't even say he was surprised to see that he was gone, vanished in thin air.

Elijah stood alone by the abandoned tree and as his eyes met Stefan's he muttered "Smart boy after all, who knows what my hands would have done of their own accord." With a wink he started to walk off towards his own car, probably safely and smartly so.

Tyler wouldn't be bothering anybody again tonight or if at all ever again, that was safe to say, he'd escaped a fatal ending at least more than once tonight, even he wouldn't be so stupid to tempt the hands of fate.

**2 hours later…**

Klaus was right, Caroline did in fact belong in his four posted, king sized bed, her golden locks fanned out on his pillows, her skin smooth and creamy blended fabulously with his neutral coloured sheets. He leaned against the door of his en-suite, a glass tumbler in his hand and a permanent smile on his lips which widened with each rise and fall of her chest as he watched her sleep peacefully. She snuffled a little and turned her on side towards him, pulling the sheets with her, snugly around her torso but falling just so her mark could be seen, and a small smile ghosted the corner of her pink lips.

He finished his drink and gently placed it down on a nearby desk as he slowly walked towards the bed, a pair of loose lounge pants hung low on his hips, just below the perfect V shape on his bare torso.

"Ground rule number… whatever were on now… no staring whilst sleeping…it's creepy" Her voice was sleep broken and rough and her lips quirked up into smirk as she blinked an eye open. He chuckled and pounced on to the bed as she squealed and tried to roll away but he caught her wrists in his hands, keeping her still and pressing kisses to her knuckles. He snuggled in behind her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, keeping her in place, she lifted up the bed covers and wrapped them around the two of them, he placed a kiss to her bare shoulder, her mark, and trailed back up to her neck, her cheek, her temple.

"It's a free country love, and if it wasn't there's no stopping me." He dropped kisses to her hair and she hummed a content response.

"I have to go soon, I have homework, a mom, a life…" He squeezed her side and nipped at earlobe, causing her to giggle. He hummed his own displeased response not daring to actually say anything, if it were up to him she'd never leave his bed.

"Hey um, th-thank you" she turned in his arms, facing him and smoothed a hand over his chest, the other tickling the light stubble on his jaw, something she'd noticed he liked given the way he closed his eyes and groaned lightly, and if she's honest she loved the feel of it too.

"For?" He looked down at her expectantly, he was anticipating this, and didn't know how to ultimately deal with it.

"You know what, for, for not killing Tyler, essentially, for um, b-backing off and coming with me, for listening.." Klaus had gone still in her arms, and his eyes focused on something above her head. She was expecting half-assed, sassy remark or at least a growl or something but after the next few moments of silence had stretched she timidly tapped him on the chest with a finger.

"Hey ar.. um y-you ok?" He looked down at her, deep in thought, his eyes lost in some unknown emotion, he slowly nodded a slight tip of the head and swallowed hard. She pulled herself up so that she was resting on an elbow, dipped her head so that he was forced to look at her and not break the eye contact. She cleared her throat.

"I, I um, appreciate that it took a lot for you, to do that, to leave him like you did, I respect what you did, respect you, you've proven me wrong, everybody and I-I think also yourself maybe?" She swept a hand through her hair and ducked her chin slightly as he watched her, hanging on her every word, his eyes clear and wide open. _Don't bow out now, Caroline.._

"To be honest you uh, never had to prove anything to me, I always knew what you were capable of, the um, the love you were capable of.." Something in him snapped, pulled him from his deep, dark spiral of what if's that he would rather keep to himself at this moment in time, his breath hitched and his eyes darted back to hers, he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart, which was beating hard and fast in his chest, the blood pumping between the two of them was singing deliciously in their veins.

"A-and I've always loved that about you, loved you for it.".."I've always loved you Caroline."

They both chuckled at their overlapping sentences, she blushed slightly and smiled impossibly wider and brighter, he tugged at her hand, drawing her closer, closing the tiny almost not there gap between them on the mattress. He nuzzled his nose against hers, his internal worries and thoughts from before long forgotten, for now. Her voice was a breathless whisper, which tickled the stubble on his cheeks.

"I know you have, and I know now myself th-that I, I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Destined Chapter 17

"So you haven't heard from him.. at all?"

"**No, I told you I'm not his favourite person right now either, something would have went down at my place before he even made it to Klaus's if Damon hadn't interrupted us.."**

"So you texted me when..?"

"**When I could see that Tyler was deliberately trying to push Klaus's buttons, we were standing back watching but I knew what Tyler was trying to achieve, given our conversation earlier at my house, I thought it would be something that you deserved to see for yourself.."**

"Yeah, um thanks Stefan, you know for everything.."

"**Don't mention it Caroline, I take it everything is ok with you and lover-bo.."**

"Haha very funny.." Caroline rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see and laughed breathily, memories of the night before came flooding back as she moved to get out the car after seeing Bonnie and Elena park up behind her in the rear-view mirror.

"I gotta go, the girls are here, hey you're not coming into school today? Your records are starting to give Tyler a run for his money.."

"**Haha very funny.." **he echoed her previous words and imitated her sassy tone. **"I said I haven't heard from him but that's not gonna stop me from finding out where he's hiding and he's planning for the future, lets just say Damon and I are scheduling in another chaperone trip, be good in school, say hi to Elen.."**

"Oh tell her hi yourself, bye lover-boy.." She teased then hung up the phone as she locked the car door and met the girls in the middle of the parking lot. She didn't want to think about Tyler, she had no time or respect for him, she knew he was purposely trying to hurt out of spite and jealousy but she was secretly glad that the Salvatore's were going to keep an eye him and hopefully keep him at arms length.

"So another eventful night I hear?" Bonnie tucked her arm into one of Caroline's with a smirk on her face, Elena smiled with exaggerated eye roll and linked her arm in on the other side, Caroline laughed and nodded knowing Elena would have filled her in on the latest.

As the trio walked up to the school entrance laughing and chatting like the good old days, Caroline couldn't help the big grin on her face and the feeling of relaxation that washed over her. For what felt like a really long time she had nothing to hide, nothing to worry about, everything was out in the open, including her real and true feelings and she could get back to enjoying her life, getting on with what was left of the school year and putting her all into prom and graduation and such.

It was another typical warm day and Caroline was wearing a turquoise not so daring sun dress with short straps over the shoulders, but it still left her mark fairly easy to see. It made her feel giddy to know that everybody was free and welcome to gawk and gape, she didn't care and especially with the knowledge of the words that were shared between herself and her mate last night, she still had that part to tell her friends, though it probably wouldn't come as a surprise to them, she'd save it for one of their slumber parties. She was a little tired and too fuzzy minded to go into all of that now, her mind kept returning to the previous night and she hoped that this wouldn't be a long day, there was only one place she wanted to be right now.

As it turned out she didn't actually leave the Mikaelson Mansion last night at all, it appeared that those three little words spurred on some very literal feelings that demanded to be acted upon there and then. Caroline attempted to leave Klaus's bed another hour later after that, but it proved to be a rather difficult task and Klaus just wasn't up for playing ball it seemed.

A bonded male, especially a bonded male like Klaus is already like a bull in a china shop with a very sore head when trying to separate from their mate, but after declarations of love have been passed and then sealed with the very suggestive act of the same thing, there is no point in even trying to convince him otherwise.

He wrapped her up in a soft silk robe that hung in his closet, the collar was embroidered with his initials and the sight of her dwarfed in his larger clothing with his name written over the top, sent a primal thrill through his veins that he wanted to keep permanently.

He pulled her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her on a stool at the breakfast island, she texted her mom explaining briefly with minimal words and details on what had happened and permission to stay the night, with him.

She bit her lip whilst he whipped around the kitchen, pulling all sorts of ingredients out from the fridge and the cupboards, pouring wine for them both from his vintage collection, there was something deliciously domestic and peaceful about him, seeing him like this, cooking for her, providing for her, feeling relaxed in his own space, it made her skin feel tingly and warm and she felt like, she knew that she couldn't deny him anything in this moment. She looked down at her phone as it buzzed with a response.

**Mom;**

_It's the bond thing I know, I know, just this once though…whilst you're still in school! Take care, good night, love you xx_

_P.S kindly remind your soul mate of my loaded gun for future reference_

There was still something about him, that slight edge to him from before in the bedroom when she was thanking him, he was quiet and still and she just thought that he found it hard to take a compliment, to listen to praise, or maybe because he knew the words that she was trying to say to him all along.

She could understand why he was that way, a man so broken and alone for the most part of his life, somebody so used to being unloved and judged with the drop of a hat, after all those years of solitude, he would find it hard to hear anything other than hate, even his own family made him feel like he had to literally try and recreate a new to one to protect himself, to feel less alone, even though it was a completely sinister and inhumane thing to do.

The fact that he turned all bashful and quiet, the way his eyes widened as he listened to her, like a child waiting to be scolded to then realise it was actually quite the opposite, it was something that added to the list of him proving to be adorable, proving that he wasn't all black inside and that he indeed was human somewhere deep within the cold, heavy cages of his heart, he just needed enticing and persuaded a little.

When they finished eating, they curled up together on the thickest, softest fur rugCaroline had ever felt on her skin, probably something from centuries ago. They sat on the floor in front of the old log fire place in of the reading rooms, Caroline lay between Klaus's legs, her head resting on his chest, his chin gentle on her forehead, their hands clasped together, fingers entwined and spread across Caroline's stomach whilst their other hands were occupied with their wine glasses. They sat like that for the rest of the evening, talking easily, sometimes allowing a comfortable silence until Klaus put some quiet music on in the background, piano instrumentals with strings and soft chimes and wind-instruments with gentle melodies.

When Caroline's eyelids started to droop and her bones felt heavy beneath her skin she felt herself lifted and carried ever so gentle like a new born baby, through the house, up the staircase and back up to his bedroom. She noted that that she hadn't heard Klaus's siblings return at anytime, maybe there was an unspoken mutual agreement between them, but that would prove to be annoying and inconvenient for all the other times she would spend at his place, or even when they started living together..

Her eyes flew open as she stopped her current train of thought, just as Klaus was depositing her on the bed comfortably between the soft pillows and sheets. She was a little shocked at herself at how easy those thoughts were flowing, how natural they felt.

"Go back to sleep love." He dropped a light kiss to her forehead, then each of her eyelids as they started to sag again, she sighed contently as he peppered kisses over her nose, her cheeks, lifted her hand and grazed her knuckles with his lips. She tried to stifle a yawn and stop herself from giggling at how painfully romantic he was being and so un-Klaus like, she imagined years, decades of this delicious torture, making something like a simple bedtime routine impossibly yet excitingly difficult. She felt the mattress dip and a heavy weight beside her as his toned, broad chest settled in and pressed up close to her back, his arms wrapping around her and lips brushing at the nape of her neck.

She woke up regretfully, painfully early the next morning as her alarm on her cell beeped away beside her on the night stand. The sun was starting to peek in through the gap in the heavy drapes and she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he grumbled and groaned deep in his chest, an obvious protest to the interruption. She was in the same position she fell asleep in, the tight barricade of Klaus's arms proving it impossible for her to roll away, she nudged at him a few times and could feel his lips curve into a smile on the back of her neck.

His arms loosened a fraction to allow her to reach forward and pick up the phone and shut the alarm off, she scrolled through some unread messages, just the typical ones she expected from her friends checking up on her, one from her mom reminding or more like warning her to go to school today.

Caroline groaned at the thought of school and leaving the warmth of the man beside her and waited until she knew she absolutely could wait no longer to get up and out of bed, after trying and pursuing a few times Klaus's arms finally unlocked and with a kiss dropped to her shoulder he let her rise from the bed. She of course then had to shove at his chest to get him to stay where he was, she was rather happy about the prospect of the short walk home in the early morning sun and warmth, she needed time to clear her head and process everything and conjure up her 'mom story' because of course she couldn't tell her mom the whole, real story, she'd completely freak out. And if he drove her home, she'd most likely not make it out of the car.

With a few departing kisses and whispers and promises Caroline left the building with a the feeling of utter contentment, she couldn't bring herself to think about the fact that Tyler stupidly almost got himself killed, all she cared about was how happy she was and how right everything felt. She mentally scolded herself for ever feeling like it couldn't be this way with him. She still couldn't help the same niggling feeling that he wasn't completely his annoying, mouthy yet lovable self, there was definitely something unsettled within him, she could feel it, but she wouldn't dwell on that for the time being.

Whilst trying to push the delectable thoughts from the past 14 or so hours including this morning out her mind, Caroline continued making her way into the school with her friends, trying to catch up on the conversation she'd miss.

They stopped off at their lockers, swapping books and checking time tables, Caroline took one last glance of herself in the tiny mirror, caught sight of her mark and smiled. She checked her phone, and frowned at the lack of new notifications but couldn't help her smile growing wider at the background image that greeted her.

She'd quickly snapped it this morning (shutter sound off of course) when she'd came out of Klaus's prestigious en-suite re-dressed to find him softly snuffling, his mouth slightly open and a blissful expression gracing his features, his arm wrapped tightly around the pillow she had been sleeping on, his hand and fingers spread wide on the surface, mark upright, with his face squashed to the side breathing in her scent. It was a photo op she just couldn't miss, could also prove to be good black mail material if ever needed down the line in their domestic bliss, what he didn't know couldn't hurt right?

The girls trailed off to their morning classes, which went over surprisingly and thankfully quickly and soon found them catching up with the guys at lunch time. The group huddled around a circular table, picking off each others trays and sipping from juice boxes as easy conversation flowed between the friends. Caroline subtly checked her phone a few more times than she would care to admit out loud, to be honest she was a little shocked that she hadn't heard from him, she was even sad not to find just one testosterone boosted demand or off-hand comment. She brushed it off and looked up to find Stefan making his way towards to the table.

He was greeted with various comments as he sat down on the curved bench making room for himself between Elena and Caroline.

"Hey look who's decided to show his face.."

"Education is important Stefan.."

"Stefan hi.."

Caroline looked at him expectantly, as he settled in, picked up someone's apple from their tray, casually greeting the rest of the group and giving Elena a small, warm smile that cause her cheeks to blush slightly. Everyone fell back into their conversation as he turned to Caroline and took a bite out of the apple, one eye brow raised as if daring her to ask the question he knew she really wanted to ask.

"Is he, um where is.."

"We followed him about 100 miles out of town to the best the scent would carry us, then he kind of went off road, we imagine he's gone back to wherever he was before, we stayed near but not directly following him and when all traces of him disappeared we came back, the guy needs space to wallow in self pity alone.."

She tried to smile at Stefan's upbeat tone and swallowed down any rising panic or concerns, she knew it would never be a picnic or a walk in the park with Klaus at all times, the guy just attracts trouble but she certainly didn't want another near death confrontation to happen again anytime soon, especially not on her watch. She would simply text Tyler and warn him herself, but he simply didn't deserve her time or the slightest trace of affection.

"Hey" Stefan bumped his shoulder with hers, "He's not gonna come back anytime soon, that's for sure, he's ran away with his tail between his legs and if and when he does return I'm pretty confident he'll steer well clear of you and Klaus especially."

Caroline smiled at her friend and nodded, she forced herself to forget all about 'the incident' and carried on with her day with the help of Stefan's unwavering support and words of wisdom. She pretty much willed the rest of the school day away, spent her time in lessons day dreaming and staring at the wall clock that was ticking by lazily and too slow. Finally the end of day bell rang out loudly and Caroline practically jumped from her chair, book bag in hand and all but ran to the parking lot. She called out excuses to her friends over her shoulder as she climbed into her car who in reply just shrugged, with eye rolls and sent knowing smirks in her direction.

She knew she had homework, plus the homework she'd skipped from last night, and she knew that he would expect her to go home first to complete it and make plans with him later. Well it could wait, everything could wait but him all she wanted was to bury herself in his strong embrace where she knew all of her excess worries would subside. She'd seen her mom briefly this morning when she came home to get changed, and knew she working late tonight.

Without room for further thought she put her car into drive and hastily retreated out of the school grounds, arriving at The Mikaelson residence 5 minutes later.

She hadn't texted him or called, she knew she hadn't needed to, he would feel her coming towards him through their bond, she ignored the self pitying feeling, the small sinking feeling of disappointment that the bond would put a big fat full stop in the way of future surprises, but every cloud and all that huh?

Caroline parked the car and made her way towards to the main entrance, after climbing the few small steps that lead to the door she mentally debated whether to knock, or just waltz straight in, she imagined years of coming and going from this building, treating it like her second home, the place where her heart truly lay. Only Klaus wasn't the only person who lived here in this moment in time and she'd also have to get used to that fact, treat those people like pieces of her own heart too. As she became swamped with overwhelming thoughts and irrational fears for the future she couldn't ignore the sudden panic that rose deep in her gut, _is this ok that I'm here? Would he want me to just show up? Am I getting too deep too fast? Oh god he hasn't even texted me I should go.._

Caroline made to turn on her heel, ready to flee down the front steps and back to her car when the door abruptly swung open to reveal Rebekah standing in the door way, an icy yet amused expression on her face. She smirked and took a careful step forwards towards but holding the door open wide in invitation.

"Oh I'd bet he'd love to see you round about now". Her tone was rather clipped and hushed like there was some funny secret that nobody bothered cluing Caroline in on. Rebekah's lips curled up as she motioned with her eyes for Caroline to enter, she pointed to the stair case when Caroline crossed the threshold then sauntered off into one of the downstairs rooms, her hips and hair swaying.

Caroline didn't bother saying anything, she'd find out off Klaus what her problem was no doubt and starting climbing the staircase. As she got closer to the first floor, rounding the staircase with its natural, elegant bend, her hearing suddenly tuned in and although she was close enough to hear the quiet conversation that was taking place near the top of the stairs her vamp inner-ear picked up the words loud and clear.

"And he was alone? You're sure of it?"

"Yes, The Salvatore brother's ended their trail…Niklaus you're aware that we have company now yes?"

As Caroline reached the top step, her face came into view with the open study, Klaus's study, who was sitting behind his old, large desk, his hands clasped tightly together resting on top, and Elijah sitting in a chair just in front of it. Klaus's eyes met Caroline's as she stood a few feet away from the open doorway staring at him, blankly, disappointed, he let out a deep sigh and stared back at her, his eyes hard and pleading.

"Yes, there are things Caroline must understand, no time like the present." His eyes were closed, and his voice sounded pained and troubled, like he didn't quite believe his own words, like he wasn't sure of himself.

Elijah quietly rose from his chair and left the room muttering a low "Very well" as he stepped past Caroline, his face a look of apology and slight regret and a frown that read 'don't be too hard on him.'

Caroline silently entered the room and stood still, a good few feet from his desk, her arms crossed over chest, her eyes clear and wide open, she bit her lip. Klaus looked back at her, his face was utterly heart breaking, like an abandoned puppy, his fingers twitched and shoulder's rose, like he was unsure whether to stand and go to her, his body longed for hers.

He knew she was coming, he knew what conversation she would stumble in on, and yet he let it happen anyway, she deserved to know the truth, his real feelings and because of the fool he was, always preferring confrontation to real, mature, heartfelt, honest conversations he expected the worse to come from this, maybe finally she would run from him, like he expected her to do all along, though he would never admit that fear that he held in his heart.

They stared at each other for a beat of silence before she opened her mouth, hers eyes twinkling with unshed emotion and betrayal. Her voice was a hoarse whisper when she finally managed to find the words she was always thinking but never wanted to say out loud.

"You haven't changed at all have you?"

She choked back a silent sob as she watched him very slowly shake his head, eyes scrunched closed like the simple action pained him, and when he blinked them open slowly her body froze in place and goose flesh ran all through her skin, her veins running cold, no doubt matching his as she noticed the one single tear that escaped from his right eye, falling so beautifully broken down his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kudos to all who understood the depth and the story/character development of the last chapter, it was very important to the story because of Klaus being who he is and the way he is, he couldn't let Tyler get away so easily and it broke him that he couldn't do something so simple, it broke him that he had to let Caroline find out that way because he couldn't be honest enough with himself or her. **

**Because of the nature of the story and the under-lining message that comes with it (Can Destiny actually change somebody or just the way they act?), This is something that was always going to happen, I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough.**

**Anyways :) I couldn't leave you all hanging on for long after that, so here you go I hope this satisfies : ) and as always thank you all so much…**

Destined Chapter 18

Klaus ducked his head and closed his eyes once more as Caroline calmly and silently inched closer to him, like a hunter out in the wild quietly approaching an injured animal. He sat still at his desk, unmoving, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths and fingers grasping at the wooden edge, he didn't dare look up into her beautiful blue eyes, afraid of what he'd find in them.

This was it, this was him, baring himself open, a sinister character who has done some ungodly things in his past, who is un-frightened and un-ashamed, yet so scared and unsure to be honest with his-self and the one person he trusts enough to love.

Caroline fought hard with her emotions, battling to keep them under control as she reached the desk and slowly stepped around it so that she was standing just inches away from him, looking down at him, perched on the edge between his legs, their knees almost touching, almost. Her breath came and went in small shallow pants, and her flesh and blood beneath her cold skin tickled and pricked, reminding her of how connected they were, she couldn't quite separate his emotions from her own.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her first initial thought when she realised Klaus and his brother were talking about Tyler, was that Klaus was not as human and moral and compassionate as she thought he was starting to show. He clearly hadn't let go of what had happened yesterday and was plotting and planning, and without her consent, without her knowledge. She was thanking him, respecting him for his maturity and restraint, for acknowledging her feelings that she wouldn't want Tyler to be harmed just left alone, and all along he had always known that that wasn't going to happen, he couldn't let that happen. She mentally cursed herself for how foolish and naïve she'd been, thinking that he actually was listening to her and allowing the bond to mask his old ways.

But this, this right now what she was witnessing with her own two eyes, and experiencing, feeling within her own veins, this Klaus was very much human, and that shocked and unhinged her more than anything else. This was unexpected and she struggled to find the right words, where did she start? All she knew deep down, in that moment, is that she would not, could not, walk away from him, as much as she wanted to, as easy as it would be to run and hide to let him get on with it and find himself alone in this world for many more years to come because of his own self-centredness, he needed her, his heart called for her and she felt it within the beat of her own. She cleared her throat.

"K-Klaus?"

Silence. Only his steady breathing could be heard and even seen between the two, in the large, old room. The sounds of laboured breathing almost echoed off the walls around them. She leaned forward very slightly and slowly, her fingers outstretched just so, aching to reach him. She tried again.

"Klaus?"

"He tried to beat me, he tried to take what is mine, he wanted to hurt you Caroline, you must understand I can't ju.."

"Let it g.."

"NO I WILL NOT LET IT GO CAROLINE, I CANT!" His head snapped up and their eyes finally met once again, his own shone like deep, dark pools reflected in moonlight, all traces of tears gone and his features hardened with every deep breath he took, his shoulders and chest heaving.

Caroline startled and her breath caught in her throat at the raise in his voice, she flinched, shuffling back slightly on the desk, her hands splayed on the surface top, keeping her balance. She felt his anger spike within her and because of that her own temper started to rise, she was not scared of him, Hybrid or not, he was not getting the better of her.

"Why? Why is it such a big deal for you to let people see what's hidden in there?" Her voice rough and almost raising in pitch, she jabbed a finger roughly into his chest and he scowled at the action but made no intention to move, he just carried on watching, obviously struggling but still managing to rein in his temper.

"Let me let you in on a little secret" She narrowed her eyes and leaned in a fraction a closer, her voice dropping to a sassy and determined, low, hushed tone just above a whisper. "Nobody likes this so much, what's here on the outside, they'd much prefer what's in there." She circled her finger around his stern looking face then poked at his chest again is if to reiterate her point.

Klaus struggled to keep the low growl from rumbling up in his chest.

"Do you honestly think I care about what people think about me? What they would prefer me to behave like?" He huffed out a low, dark chuckle, it was breathy and with a hint of a condescending tone. "Oh sweetheart you have a lot to learn about me.."

"You know I really don't think I do, I think I know more about you than you think, possibly more than your stupidly arrogant, stubborn self." She crossed her arms tight over her chest, one eye brow rising as if to challenge him as he leaned back in the chair, imitating her movement.

"And what is it you think you know love? Because you thought I'd changed didn't you? Well you're wrong, I assured you I wouldn't, I warned you I would do as I please, I wouldn't let this bond mould me and.."

"You didn't, you haven't…"

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't disappointed me, I-I've disappointed myself, I've realised something now, I am annoyed that you wouldn't just tell me how you were feeling about the whole stupid Tyler thing, I should have known tha.."

"You're not positively repulsed by me? No running for the hills screaming.. we can't all live up to your perfect expectations after all."

She bristled at the last remark but undeterred, and after moment she answered confidently. "Well..no I-I'm not."

"Great, because I wouldn't let you.."

"You wouldn't let me? You wouldn't let me what?"

"Run from me, I told you this not only 4 days ago, you had your chance to escape this, it's too late now.."

"And you think I'd listen to you?"

Klaus rose from his chair, standing to his full height, his muscles straining and flexing, the tight tendons in his neck pulsing, he looked the every bit of strong, alpha male he was. He planted his hands firmly on either side of her legs, and leaned in, their noses almost touching, his eyes imploring hers, daring. He managed to hide the small smirk that danced across the corner of his lips, she was challenging him, his Caroline, this one of the many aspects to her that he loved, that excited and enthralled him. She simply stuck out her chin and kept her calm composure, her lips curling in to a defiant pout.

"Oh I know that you would.." His words whispered across her cheeks, his breath hot and close, deliciously tickling her slightly flushed skin.

"What you're gonna make me? I'm certainly not scar.."

"I know you're not, I'd rather hope that you wouldn't be, and no there's no need I'm fairly positive you'll make the right decision all on your own.." He ducked his chin, his eyes quickly leaving hers for a second before darting back up, she could see the clocks working and turning in his head, he was considering something.

"Would, would you, do you want to?"

"What?"

"Run from me, is that what you want?" His eyes became impossibly soft again, he leaned back slightly to really look at her, weighing up her expression, drinking in the sight of her brave, bold body posture. He was hoping, impossibly hoping and praying that her answer would be what he was yearning for, that in all of his years of solitude he had truly found somebody, Destiny or not, somebody who would not leave him.

"It's, it's been, 4 days like you said, since this became real." She waggled a finger between their two bodies, and shook her head with a light bemused scoff. "10 days today since it all started, since I woke up with your name printed on me and.."

"You regret it!" It was more a statement, one that he wanted her to agree with rather than a question. Daring her to prove him right. His voice almost didn't sound like his own, he was closing himself off, discarding the situation.. giving up on other people, himself, everything again.

"No, no I don't regret it, I cant even if I want to, and no before you ask, I don't want to regret it, this, you, and no I don't want to run away from you either, and contraire to what you might think, what you think you know, you are different."

She took a quick deep breath and steeled herself ready to continue before he could interrupt, he needed to hear this, needed to accept.

She stood from the desk causing him to back up slightly, the backs of his legs hitting the lip of the chair cushion, she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, holding him in place, forcing him to look at her.

"Y-you are different, Ok so maybe I was wrong before, but so were you, you haven't changed, you haven't allowed me or the bond or you, anything, to change you because you haven't needed to, it's been there all along Klaus, you just needed something, somebody, me, to accept you, to show you it was ok to be a little flexible, that nobody will think any less or more superior of you, you have me now to push you and make you think about things, ok so you can't get over the fact that Tyler stood up to you, hey we've all tried to do a hell of a lot worse at some point, yes he tried to hurt me but you got him back, you avenged me and I-I'm grateful for that, grateful that I have somebody to defend me like that, with you I will always feel safe and protected, but, but you, not everything has to result in blood spill and death, it's, it's done now deal with it, please for me."

She allowed herself a pause to breathe, her hands ghosted up his neck, caressed his jaw, her fingers brushed the light fuzz there and tucked behind his ears, patting down the fine hairs before threading into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"He's not going to come back, and you don't have to follow him, you heard Elijah, Stefan and Damon are keeping him at a safe distance also. There is a very human trait that we all suffer with experiencing time and time again, and believe me you are one of it's many key players, something only somebody with a real human heart and soul can feel, it's called making a mistake and regret. Tyler has made a mistake and he's allowed to suffer the consequences alone, he'll be putting himself through more torture right now than you think, and I bet my right hook didn't help either.."

He laughed a breathy, hearty laugh, nuzzled his nose behind her ear and down into her neck, his stubble scraping deliciously against her mark, he wrapped his arms tight around her and pressed her close. He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, he didn't have to fight for her, pin her to his bed and never let her leave for fear of her fleeing, it wasn't the worse case scenario, he was expecting.

"I-I'm not perfect, by the way, nobody is, and I don't expect anything from you.."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong my dearest Caroline, you are the utmost of perfection, you're heart is pure and your brain so strong and smart, you're soul is kind and patient and you're right I haven't changed, I need my superior advantage as much as I need you, but hopefully in time the need won't be as great, but you my mate, you will forever be persistent, a tattoo over my heart, no more empty promises or declarations, but as for expectations, for you, you have everything from me already, always have, always will. Call it a late one week's anniversary gift, but I will spare Tyler Lockwood the cat and dog chase, this once, and if he so pathetic to try his antics once more, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

With a grin, dimples included, he paused and took one of her hands in his and placed it over his heart, fingers entwined. He lowered his head again and whispered into her ear. His words, an enchanting, enticing rush of breath sending shivers through her, as her mark pulsed over her skin in anticipation.

"I will trust in you, and in return I give you my trust, my everything, but my heart you've always had, human or hybrid, whatever it is, with you it will be forever safe."

He thought back briefly to the night before, the courage she'd shown, taking him by the hand, proud and caring and loving, un-ashamed of their bond in front of the small audience they unfortunately had, yes he could do this for her, no doubt about it.

All coherent thoughts left her brain in that moment, she was pretty sure there was more arguing to be done, she felt sure of some sort of a storm out that was supposed to be performed by at least one them, doors slamming, an exchange of bitter, juicy curse words, items flying and crashing.

But all she could feel now was the steady boom boom of his heart, the blood that pumped around it flowing freely with hers under her skin. She crashed their lips together and slipped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, she backwards stepped so she was back resting against the desk. He took the hint and carelessly swiped everything off the surface with one easy swing of his hand, he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, following with his body.

He gently pushed her back, so that she was lying horizontally across the old oak, he sent a silent thank you for the ancient steady state of the wood and how the legs were fairly capable of taking the weight. Vamp speed or not he most certain he had no time transporting them his bedroom. With her head resting gently in his hands upon the table top, he looked down at her with complete reverence, he stoked her cheeks with his thumbs, she wrapped her legs around her waist and he couldn't suppress a small elated moan, his grin threatening to split his face in half and fangs wanting to drop with pure excitement.

Somewhere deep within their minds and ears, underneath them they heard the tell tale sounds of chairs scraping backwards and shoes clicking hastily against the hard wood and tiled floors. Low mutters of 'oh my god' and 'I believe a little house hunting is in order dear sister' could be heard as the door of the main entrance clicked open. They just caught the 'did you record that darling little speech for future reference?' then the door slammed shut leaving the downstairs silent it their departure.

They laughed, uncaring as their hands fumbled, searching each other's bodies, reconnecting, needing and taking. His nose skimmed over her neck, teasing the skin, he pressed kisses there and down towards to the familiar black, curved scribble. It felt like home, his lips pressed to the soft flesh there, mixed with the sturdy bone of her collar just above the letters, he breathed in her scent and was transported years, decades, centuries into the future. Many a morning or night time where he would find himself in this very same position wherever they end up in the world, no matter how betrayed he had been by somebody un-important or how wronged he felt, this would always and forever bring him home, she was his safe haven.

He placed his right hand palm up over the space where his lips had just been, smoothing his fingers over the skin, quietly relishing the feel of the small shivers and quivers that the sensation of their two marks joining created. He dragged his eyes back up to find her watching his every move, with a sweet smile playing on her lips, hers eyes twinkling with wonder and hope. He lifted her left hand up to his lips, kissed her knuckles, brushed his thumb over each finger and replaced with a light brush of his lips.

He paid special attention to the second last digit and her breath caught in her throat when she realised the meaning behind it, the thousand promises that lay beyond that tiny act of affection.

_Yes, _he thought, _there will be something very special reserved for that place in particular one day, but not now, there's time yet._

Caroline is still so young, and he wanted to cherish that time with her first, travel with her, show her the world, open her eyes, the mere thought of it excited him to no end and sent a rush of thrill through him which she no doubt picked up on and smiled even brighter, a smile just for him.

She lay beneath him, happy and helpless to do much else but stare up at him and she realised this is all she ever needed, him. Yes there would be tough times, times she probably would wish she could kill him with her own bare hands, but that was him and he was hers, hers to think like that, hers to deal with and watch unfold before her and at her own hands.

"Caroline" He whispered, his face just a breath away from hers, she closed her eyes, waiting, her body thrumming with pure bliss.

"Yes?"

"Let's start a fresh now, you and me, this now between us" he gestured with a tip of his head "this isn't Destiny, it was always you all along, I believe we should forget everything we said at the beginning and start from now, but, but please know this one thing that will stay un-changed from the very start.."

Caroline stared into his eyes, with a small smile and nodded, waiting for him to continue, she knew what was coming.

"You're mine!" Caroline couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at his half growl/ half whisper.

She grasped his face with both hands and pulled him down for hard kiss, laughing between planting kisses on his chin, and jaw line.

"Yes I know, I know, yours, Destined or not, yours, always yours."

…..

**Ahem.. just to warn you..*whispers* Next up.. The Epilogue!...*sobs***


	19. The Epilogue

**Final A/N's at the bottom…**

The Epilogue

"How's work Liz? Business going slow? Lack of dead bodies filling up your in tray?"

"KLAUS!" Caroline's voice boomed from upstairs and filled up his ears and head, his grin grew wider.

"Yes well now that the resident bad boy has been tamed, I suppose there has been a lack of blood shed and vampires to point fingers at and the like .."

"Touché."

Caroline rushed down the stairs in a harassed, frenzied blur, lip gloss freshly applied and purse in hand, her black cocktail dress swirling around her thighs and thin straps falling from her bare shoulders.

She came to her a halt in front of her smirking boyfriend, who was leaning up casually against the fireplace mantle in her living room, looking devilishly handsome as always.

He was wearing dark grey slacks and a black, long sleeved, v-neck Henley that was rolled up to his elbows. His hair was its usual gorgeous, controlled mess that matched his light, fuzzy jaw-line, and the smile that greeted her as she entered the room and he literally devoured her with his wide, mischievous twinkling eyes, lit up the room.

In his hands he held two bottles of vintage champagne, probably from way back god knows when, and his head tilted to the side in a relaxed yet playful manner.

Caroline loved how calm and easy his presence had grown to be over the past few months in her home and with her mom. She quickly glanced at the latter who was sitting comfortably on the couch, sinking back into the cushions, her legs were tucked up beneath her and she held a mug in her hands which were resting on her knees. She had a cocky, playful smile on her lips and her eyes narrowed, staring at Klaus, daring him to continue his good-mannered banter.

There were no malice, or tension between the two, this is how it was with them now, Klaus liked to push Liz's buttons, much like she thought he would with his own mother if he had been able to have a normal relationship with her, and Liz knocked him back into place like any mother let alone Sheriff of the town would do.

"Klaus cut it out, and mom, don't give him something to bite back to." Caroline said with her best scolding interpretation whilst glancing between the two and fought to hide her small grin. She liked to pretend that she had to help control the situation of her bickering two favourite people, even though inside her heart ached with the happiness and domesticity of it all.

It was something so boringly normal and yet still so perfect, something all those months ago when she got the tell tale signs of the itching and tickling and black ink seeping into her skin, she never dreamed of happening, especially with him, her love, her life.

Caroline's eyes caught her moms then swiftly glanced behind her on the couch where a beautiful ruby red graduation gown was draped neatly over the back with the matching cap sitting on top.

"Mom you're not really going to them frame them are you? Let me just hang them up in my clos.."

"Oh Caroline it's not even up for discussion," Liz scoffed with a humoured huff and waved a hand in the air, "my baby graduated high school today, and I want a reminder of the proudest moment of my life so far, up on my wall so that when she's off gallivanting and exploring and moving on with her life," She pointedly looked at Klaus at that moment and some unspoken agreement was passed as the man crinkled his eyes and nodded warmly and subtly, from one protector to another, a keeper of her heart to the next, more permanent and more capable of love in so many more ways.

Liz swallowed the dry lump in her throat and continued hoarsely, "well lets just to say I'll always have something here, something of yours, from this very important time in your life." She lifted her mug to her lips and took a large gulp, cutting herself off from revealing too much or getting too emotional. Watching her daughter up on that stage earlier that day accepting her scroll and joining her friends, kids she'd seen grow with Caroline for the best part of 14 years, with Klaus sitting by her side, with a smile that smugly matched her own, was a moment she would never forget easily anyway.

The truth was, she knew, she knew Caroline was in good, safe hands now, better than her own, somebody more than capable to provide for her daughter, support but also help her strive and grow and get to where she wants to be in her life. Liz also secretly loved the fact that Caroline had met her match in Klaus, a lot of people automatically assumed that Caroline would have her hands full and tied with the Hybrid, and rightly so for the most part, but Liz knew her daughter, and she was no walk in the park either.

Klaus most certainly would have a job on his hands with his soul mate, Caroline at times needed authority, a steady hand, a voice of reason, somebody to her reign her in and watch over, and Klaus was more than capable for that role, Liz was sure of it.

"M-mom I, you'll always have me here, a part of me, o-of course you will.."

"Oh hush now, enough of this, you've got your 'no grown ups allowed' party to get right, which I'm sure your man here and the Salvatore's didn't get the memo for," She laughed and sent Klaus a cheeky wink who returned it with one of his own, "anyway I'm sure the valedictorian is not supposed to be late, fashionably so or not." Liz hopped up from the couch and set her mug down, she brushed her thumbs under Caroline's eyes, wiping away any defiant tears so they wouldn't smudge her make-up and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back after a moment and gently pushed her daughter backwards into Klaus's waiting embrace, his hand slid down to her waist and squeezed affectionately before dropping to her hand and entwining his fingers with his as she started to pull them towards the door, with his free hand he gripped the tops of the two champagne bottles.

Liz all but ushered them out of the door out, as she followed behind them, her hands pushing at thin air in a 'shooing' motion.

"I won't wait up, I'm actually on a double early shift so there may not be any point in you returning home tonight" Caroline turned around facing her mom before she stepped over the threshold, her face a look of elated, surprise and eyes that said 'really?'

Liz chuckled and nodded and didn't miss the similar low chuckle and small rise and fall from Klaus's shoulders, and even though his back was still turned she knew he had a victorious, toothy smile on his face.

Liz had stuck to her word from earlier in the year and rarely gave permission for Caroline to sleep at Klaus's house, especially on school nights, and Klaus was never ever permitted to sleep under their roof whilst she was present. That being said just because permission was not given that did not mean that rules were always strictly followed, Liz was certainly not a dense woman, but she still like to lay some ground rules, and what she didn't know whilst she was on full night shifts or away on business, didn't hurt in the slightest.

As the couple made their way down the garden path, hand in hand, into the warm, early evening Liz couldn't help one more comment before closing the door.

"Klaus although not tonight I still expect my daughter to be returned to this house as perfect as she is currently leaving it in tomorrow."

"Of course Liz, and I still expect that gun freshly polished with my name on it." He called back over his shoulder with a wink. Caroline just laughed at his side, leaning her head on his shoulder as they stepped onto the side walk in sync.

Liz could have sworn that as they rounded the corner Klaus turned to look at her over his shoulder and mouthed 'Always'. Sometimes just one word spoke volumes, and meant a thousand things.

At Caroline's assistance they left the cars and casually strolled hand in hand, through the local neighbourhood to the direction of the Salvatore residence where the party was being held, the sky was light blues and reds and the air warm a with a slight, gentle and welcoming cooling breeze. No matter how late they arrived the party would still continue on until the small hours of the next morning, not that they planned on sharing each other with everyone for that long.

As valedictorian and resident planner of every thing, Caroline was chosen to host this year's Annual Senior's Graduation After-party, it was a tradition that was started by seniors a few years back who wanted to celebrate and say so long and farewell to their fellow students and friends and dates without the observant eyes of faculty and guardians. So after graduation and the typical after party held by the school the students would go home, get changed then head to the chosen venue.

Caroline wanted to choose somewhere of value and meaning, somewhere not too big and not too small, so when Elena suggested her second home and Damon and Stefan were all to happy to oblige Caroline jumped at the chance.

As they turned a corner onto another street the slight rush of wind blew lightly onto Caroline's bare shoulders and she let out involuntary shudder, Klaus instinctively dropped her hand and wrapped an arm tightly around her, pulling her in close, his fingers rubbing gently into her skin. Caroline adored times like this together with Klaus, much like just before at her house, it was normal, domestic bliss, something as easy as walking in comfortable silence, passing neighbours and friends and being able to hold her soul mate's hand tightly in her own and not giving a crap what people thought, it made her stomach swoop and flutter excitedly.

The past few months had gone by so fast, it still felt like yesterday she woken up to Klaus's name tickling her skin and realising that the rest of her life was either going to be a living hell or amazingly perfect, luckily for her it seemed like it was going to be the latter, she always had every hope that it would be.

Once the initial shock of the paring had sunken in and everybody had time to get used to it, life became a hell of a lot easier for the pair. School went back to its normal drag and only the odd few comments were passed occasionally to Caroline's over sensitive ears, ironically they were always heard from girls, girls who liked to pass judgements on anybody who seemed to have a more exciting life than themselves, Caroline easily marked them as jealous and never gave them another passing thought. School became the normal drag that it once was but with Caroline busy getting ready for graduation and throwing herself head first into all kinds of preparation she hardly noticed, it also helped that she had a strong pair of hands and arms to ease away the tension at the end of the school day.

Like Klaus had suggested, they started their relationship on a fresh note on their 10th day of being established soul mates and after their unwanted but yet much needed disagreement to air things out. They courted and acted like any other young couple insanely in love to their best of their ability. Caroline would sometimes return from school to find bouquets of flowers and text messages of love and longing, she'd tease him about not having anything better to do and then spend the next couple hours literally eating her own words, as he distracted her in the best way he knew how from her studies and such. There were typical disagreements, moments of Caroline having to cool down her hot headed soul mate, like when he genuinely couldn't understand why it wasn't ok for him to growl at the waiter at the little restaurant they found and loved out of town, when he simply complimented Caroline's on the choice of food she'd made.

The final straw came, on a beautiful Sunday a few weeks back when they took a long drive out to the coast and Caroline had to actually put herself in front of the young man who was selling single, hand picked orchids of a variety of vivid colours from a woven basket, he only offered her a free aquamarine tipped one to match her eyes when he found himself almost thrown into the freezing water.

Klaus understood at that point the meaning of boundaries, and added it to his 'ground rules list' that they had jokingly made for each other.

Klaus wouldn't change his ways all together, and Caroline knew that, but he was getting better, more tolerable and accepting and she loved him more everyday.

There were also times when Klaus would leave for a day or two, almost never longer, he could never stand to be apart from Caroline for much longer than 48 hours. He'd got to places like New Orleans and such, where he explained to her he was 'doing business' or visiting old friends which Caroline knew all too well was code for 'Original Hybrid petty crap'. She'd put up a fight about it and eventually she'd be swooned into submission and wave him off begrudgingly with the full knowledge that he would behave and not put himself into direct, unnecessary danger, or she would feel it and he'd have her to answer to when he returned.

Elijah and Rebekah had started the very welcomed ritual of only staying in the house a few nights a week, sometimes they were gone whole weekends, sometimes longer, and eventually it became weeks at a time. Caroline knew the Mikaelson family came from wealth and probably had property in every state and in more than one country, so she wasn't surprised when they started using the Mystic Falls house like a hotel, and she couldn't say that she wasn't elated.

Over the past week leading up to Caroline's impending graduation, Klaus was starting to drop not so subtle hints about Caroline's living situation. They'd discussed Caroline's further education and colleges she was thinking about and had already applied and been accepted to earlier in the year. There was also the very tempting possibility of taking a year out to travel, nothing was set in stone, they had the summer to plan and finalise things but one thing that was certain was that Klaus would never be far from her side.

She wouldn't be surprised if in a minimum of 3 days he would be packing her bags and physically moving her himself into his home, she also had a very strange feeling that her mom was ready to accept the idea and help move the process along swiftly.

As they reached the entry of the Salvatore's driveway, dozens of cars lined the grassy edges and the heavy beat of music and tell tale cheers poured out from the open patio doors and windows. The street lamps were strewn with twinkling fairy lights that lead them all the way up to the outside of the main entrance, which was decorated with banners and balloons.

With their hands still firmly grasped together, thumbs and fingers brushing, Klaus leaned in and brushed his lips against Caroline's temple.

"Tell me, how does one manage to decorate and supervise a graduation after- party at somebody else's house without actually being present?"

"Oh ye of little faith, surely you should know your mate by now, I always have my ways, and you would do well to remember that." She quipped back with a bright a smile then nodded over to a small group of students, with clip boards and pens and boxes, armfuls of red solo cups and bags of ice.

"Ah you have minions, I've taught you well I see.." She hit him across the chest as he laughed and rubbed at the spot pretending that it actually hurt,

"They're on the council and they offered to set up and take care of things until I got here.."

"And they're doing a fine job, so what makes you think you're gonna do anything but drink and relax and party with you're friends?" Caroline's eyes swung over to the main entrance where Elena was coming towards them flanked by Stefan and Damon, of course. As it turned out, nothing much had changed in terms of soul marks and bonds for those three, it seems Destiny wasn't ready to make a decision and although Elena struggled with it at first she was now glad that she wasn't forced into being with one or the other, the brothers as usual were happy to be by her side as friends or more until their soulful fate was decided.

"Ok, ok I promise no work, no bossy Caroline tonight." The two friends giggled and hugged whilst Stefan gave Caroline a light pat on the shoulder and Damon took the champagne bottles from Klaus's hands with a teasing smirk.

"You joining the chaperone list?" He looked down at the label on the bottles, "Oh good year, well you would know, you probably made it but give me a holler when you want some good stuff." And with that he took off into the house. Elena started tugging Caroline's hand towards the house as Stefan fell into step alongside Klaus who had his hands dug into his pockets. Caroline loved how carefree he was with her friends now too, like an old man who just needed to be reminded that he had a sense of humour and a life worth living.

Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt came up the driveway behind the group and passed their hugs and greetings around as they all approached the entrance together. Caroline took another moment to appreciate how truly happy she was, all of her friends and boyfriend here together, accepting each other and moving on with the next stages of their lives, well all accept one, but now was not the time to think about that.

"You know Damon's not wrong about the good stuff," Stefan muttered to Klaus, "he'll no doubt have a bottle waiting for you at the old man's club, somewhere in the house later tonight?" Stefan smirked and lay a gentle hand on Elena's shoulder, leading her back into the house with Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt all in tow. Caroline giggled but stopped just before entering the house and turned to look at Klaus with an eyebrow raised, and a look of sudden uncertainty on her face.

Klaus knew that look now like the back of his hand.

"I'll be on my best behaviour I promise." He smiled and pulled her in for a chaste, promising, reassuring kiss. She knew she could trust him, he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her or her friends but she couldn't help but make sure he remembered how strongly she felt about him causing a scene so publically. He put a hand on the small of her back, a gesture that showed, protection and dominance and just before he manoeuvred them both into the sea of excited, drunken, dancing teenagers, he picked up a familiar, highly unwanted scent, then another not so familiar scent.

"Me too!"

Caroline froze on the spot, her blood ran cold and her heart rate sped up as her brain connected with her ears and she recognised the voice from behind them. She turned around slowly and gripped at Klaus's arm so tight, her nails were sure to be digging in his skin underneath the thin layer of fabric. Not that it would stop him.

Tyler slowly stepped closer towards the couple, with a shy smile, his eyes were glued to Klaus's but it was a look of apology, regret and submission. He visibly swallowed hard as he moved forward and ducked his head slightly, this was him bowing down, surrendering, he looked back at Klaus with soft, sorry eyes as if asking permission, and at Klaus's nod he turned to Caroline and offered a small, awkward wave.

"Hi Caroline, I, I um, Sorry for just turning up, I just couldn't miss seeing my friends on graduation even though I missed my own." He looked away for a second guiltily then back at the couple, making a point to take turns looking at both of them. "Y-you uh must know how so very sorry I am, I was an asshole, a complete jack-ass, and I, I see now how meant for each other you are, and you may not want to hear it but, I'm happy for, for you both and I wish you many more years of happiness." Caroline let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding as Tyler looked pointedly at Klaus and smiled.

"I, I know now, what you meant, what you said to me." Tyler took a step back and turned his head behind him, and that's when she seen it, Tyler's mark showing full and proud on the side of his neck, Hayley. And then she noticed the figure that had been hanging back a few steps behind Tyler, a pretty brunette with mossy coloured eyes, she slowly made her way forward as Tyler smiled back at her and motioned with his head for her to join them.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the sight and nodded in kind greeting, she was relieved and happy for Tyler and proud, of Tyler for proving to be the man she knew he could be and even more so proud of the man that stood by her side, holding her tightly by the waist. She dared to glance up at him and her smile grew wider at the sight, Klaus was simply staring at the couple in front of them with kind eyes and a small soft smile, he nodded his head slightly then moved himself and Caroline to the side to let Tyler and his, Hayley, into the house.

That was it, no awkward conversation, no argument, no dirty looks or testosterone fuelled growling, just pure non-judgemental, understanding and acceptance. Caroline couldn't have been prouder or happier in that moment as she watched the couple disappear into the house while Klaus held on to her side and lightly squeezed, holding her back for a second. He turned to face her, and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes smothered with warmth and victory and wolfish grin threatening to break free.

"I told you I'd behave," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "and I told you that you have my trust," She kissed his nose and nodded, "and I told you that you have my heart" her breath hitched, no matter how many times she heard it her stomach still dropped and danced excitingly. He picked up both of her hands in his and placed them on his chest after kissing each wrist, each knuckle then palm before spreading her fingers hard against his broad chest.

"I've never admitted this, but I was a coward, I was fool of being frightened enough to be betrayed, scared of being tore apart and left alone, but not since you, you have my heart and for as long as you have it, I will forever be safe and unashamed, un-frightened and lonely." A single tear dropped down Caroline's cheek as she listened, their nosed gently nuzzling each other and eyes boring into the others. This was his final declaration, she knew it, there would be no more speeches or admittances, he was baring his soul to her in this moment because she would be the only one he have the opportunity to do it with.

"My Destiny is not your name appearing on my skin, or mine on yours, it's not the feel of you in my blood and veins, or the sight of you in my bedding, my Destiny is just you, just you, my Caroline, you for the next one, two, three, one thousand hundred years, and I am yours, yours to love forever more."

She simply stares at him for a second longer, too choked up to speak, trying to catch her breath, _It's always been you, who's had my love, I've always been yours._

With a hitched breath and voice just a pitch louder than a hoarse whisper, she rasps in his ear.

"You know I believe Destiny comes with a purpose too, you wanna know what mine is?" He smiles and nods as his arms wrap around her body and his hand glides up to her collar bone, his mark brushing against hers, like its natural habitat, as she breathes into his ear.

"To be yours, just yours!"

"Mine!"

"Always!"

_Fin…_

**Eeeek, Ok final Authors notes, first of all thank you, thank you, thank you, all so so much, as I'm writing this the view count for this story is almost 13,800 and the reviews, follows and favourites have been a phenomenal amount too. **

**There are a lot of you who didn't want this story to end but I felt like here was the right place to do it, however I am more than happy (and already have a few ideas up my sleeve) to accept prompts and will keep this story open for Destined Verse one-shots, the prompts can be anything you want to read about, from something already in the story that wasn't touched on a great deal or something from the future, anything, so keep following to look out for those.**

**Also keep an eye out for my next fic I'm working on which is going to be a possible 4 part drabble based on where in the world Klaus wanted to show Caroline, it will be very Canon and future based to the best of my ability.**

**So that's it from me for now, take care all, I hope to hear from you and happy future reading. Thank you again.**

_**LIFW x **_


End file.
